


泰坦计划

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark Character, Drug Addiction, End of the World, Heavy Angst, Hour of Twilight has come, Insane Character(s), Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satire, Slow Burn, Titan’s revolution, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 82,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: 暮光审判AU，中后期暗黑向，虐........吧。生而为过激我不抱歉。【第四章未完，下周内补齐。】
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn, Kil'jaeden & Velen (Warcraft), Med’an/Wrathion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、该文不是傻白甜。正剧废物文手不懂写傻白甜，也不理解残酷的西幻世界观为啥需要傻白甜。
> 
> 2、全员歇斯底里向，人物迷惑行为+清奇脑回路警告。
> 
> 3、暮光审判AU，时间线胡乱编排，私设如山。单方面跟暴雪主流价值观&喜好分道扬镳。
> 
> 4、战争哲学、虚无主义、心灵辩证法、语言学纲要、古典权谋理论相关。枯燥乏味可能。
> 
> 5、麦黑有车，大概吧。
> 
> 6、爱情向互动只有吼安、麦黑及少量官配，无法接受者麻烦点右上，本人没兴趣八卦你吃不吃我搞的cp，不需要你发言表示疑惑。
> 
> 7、黑白拉郎人再来贩剑ky老娘保你全家爆炸，族谱升天。

黑暗之门134年，沙塔斯城。

经历了一场漫长的严冬后，泰罗卡森林里的群树逐渐破出嫩芽，在清新温暖的空气中舒展着幼嫩的身躯。商人们高高兴兴地坐上马车，踏着被碾得面目全非的泥土穿过森林，夹在树冠间闪闪发亮的绿宝石充当路灯。前塞纳里奥树林的土地成为了沙塔斯城居民们播种麦子和苜宿草的新耕地。当你站上圣光广场外的平台，俯视城外的灰绿色天地，就会注意到大片如天鹅绒般的田野铺展在眼前，直至将影月谷隔绝在视线外的高高山头。

战争的时代早已过去了。先知维纶微笑凝视着在平民区叫卖松饼的人类商贩、吆喝助理的地精厨师、沉迷划拳的食人魔和玛格汉兽人、嬉笑追逐的巨魔跟卡多雷幼童，便再次深深意识到了这点。

历经上万年的漫长逃亡之后，他重新回到了他们的第二个定居地德拉诺。尽管学者奥蒙纳遗憾地告知维纶，他曾经的避难所卡拉波神殿俨然成为了一堆废墟，附近的山石也崩塌了，地基又十分不稳定，但先知仍然高兴地接受了纳鲁阿达尔的热情挽留，在这座德莱尼人首都定居下来。睿智的阿达尔，这些年来它让奥尔多与占星者两个氏族维系着微妙的平衡，他们争先恐后为纳鲁争取荣耀，面对外敌仍能团结一致，发挥强大的优势和作用。因此这么多年过去了，沙塔斯城再无面临外敌入侵的威胁。和平的时代来临了。每当维纶盘腿坐在纳鲁身边，进入冥想状态，身上的水晶能量闪动着斑斓色彩随之脉动时，在脑海中不断盘旋的无数可能的未来都向他指出同一个令人喜悦的答案。

但我们为此付出的代价......一个声音忽地狠狠抽打在先知的心头，难言的疼痛逐渐蔓延，恨不得将他的心脏撕裂开来。回想往昔的种种苦难，先知颤抖着眨了眨眼睛，发现一滴眼泪正悄然从他淡紫色的脸颊滑落。此刻他的内心饱含着悲痛欲绝的哀悼之情，无情取代了预知未来时所感知到的希望。

然而不到半刻，一道和缓悦耳的乐声缓缓融入他的心房，显然，阿达尔也感受到了维纶的痛苦，无声地给予着德莱尼人温暖的安全感。这名纳鲁多次帮助他从这段悲痛的回忆中找回理智，这使维纶不得不再次感叹于它的睿智与仁慈。

“先知，先知！”一个清脆的女声伴着轻快的脚步声而来。维纶微笑着转身，注视他的年轻门徒一路小跑过来。

妮可今年刚满一百岁，她的母亲当年是跟随维纶返回德拉诺的难民之一，维纶亲自见证了她的诞生，孩子的平安出生也治愈了他那颗支离破碎的绝望的心。如今，当年那躺在先知怀里哇哇大哭，脸蛋皱巴巴的蓝皮肤婴儿早已蜕变成眼前这名身材窈窕、眉清目秀的少女，跟随维纶学习圣光之道，并在这方面有着非常卓越的天赋。

“莎妮尔要的蜥蜴血，我已经找到啦！”妮可晃了晃手中的玻璃瓶子，被泥土弄得脏兮兮的脸蛋漾出灿烂活泼的笑容。精力充沛的少女边随维纶步入广场，边兴高采烈地分享着刚才的冒险见闻，“先知，我终于知道啦，那些叫‘凝石者’的家伙真的能把一个人盯成石头！真是太可怕了！幸亏葛罗克用他的战锤帮我狠狠收拾了它们一顿，就像这样......”她举起双手，摆出了一个挥动战锤的姿势，“他真是我见过的最有趣最善良的食人魔啦！虽然爸爸妈妈不允许我总是靠近他，因为他喜欢教我划拳，但是对他们来说这是一种粗鲁的爱好，我倒觉得有趣极了！等我们回来的时候，一个醉鬼玛格汉兽人差点从屋顶摔了下来，好在我刚才从您这儿学到了漂浮术，他才没有一头栽到地里......好吧是他的屁股遭殃了！事后他还狠狠骂了我一顿，为什么呀？明明我是来帮助他的。”

“妮可，你是一名善良的好孩子，我相信后来是你帮他治疗了身上的伤口。”

少女半低着头，尴尬地伸了伸舌头，她背着手，脚尖不安地在地板上微微划动着。“毕竟我们都是有血有肉的生命体，每个人的存在意义都值得尊重和理解。他很生我的气，于是我试着去理解，并且真的理解了，毕竟是我学艺不精，还害人家受伤了，他怎么可能不气我呢？”

维纶的视线转向女孩头上的淡金色短发，不知怎的，她突然令他想起了一个人类，他曾经的门徒。一阵悲怆的怀念之情充盈他的心头。

“你是我见过的最天赋异禀的学生之一，不要怀疑自己，你的前途一片光明，总有一天你会成为一名最伟大的牧师和领袖。这件事你处理得很好，我为你感到骄傲。”他在预知的幻象中早已窥见女孩的将来，且为他的接班人感到无比欣慰。

妮可红了脸，闭上嘴，似乎仍然对先知的结论保持怀疑，但却出于对导师的尊敬，不敢开口反驳。

“我们等会儿......真的要去见那个人吗？”很快，少女便转换了话题，她不安地看了眼导师手中装着蜥蜴血的玻璃瓶，“我们真的要救他吗？不，他会希望我出现吗？”

维纶忍不住皱紧了眉头。

“......先知，我的意思是！”妮可误解了导师皱眉的原因，急忙吞吞吐吐地解释道，“您千万别生我的气，我知道他是您的好朋友，我也很希望能看见他痊愈！可上次我一个人给他送药，并准备帮他将水壶倒满的时候，不小心......好奇地研究了一下他在木地板用匕首刻画出来的各种标记。那天我看他心情特别好，便......多嘴问了他一个问题，没想到他突然大发雷霆，把我给吓跑了，其实我现在还是有点害怕......”

先知叹了口气。“孩子，我不是在责怪你。以后你去见他时，我跟莎妮尔会陪在你身边的。”

听见维纶的话，一抹活泼的色彩终于从少女乌云密布的脸上绽放开来，紧绷的躯体也彻底放松下来。

于是他们走到广场中央，向阿达尔致敬，然后拐进东南角的一个房间里，莎妮尔和两名沙塔斯卫兵跟一名血精灵法师正站在门外神情严肃，似乎正议论着什么事情。妮可紧张地缩了缩肩膀，尽可能躲到导师高挑的身躯后。

“先知，恐怕他现在的情况并不乐观。”维纶和妮可的到场让四人停止了谈话，莎妮尔一脸沉重地走上前，对维纶说，“我不明白，之前他的情绪明明已经稳定下来了......这样下去对他对我们都是一种折磨，您不如考虑让他尽快摆脱痛苦吧。”

妮可不安地眨了眨泪汪汪的白色眼睛，当维纶回头看她时垂下了头颅。

“摆脱痛苦......你们要擅自夺走他的生命吗？圣光是不会允许这样的事情发生的！”维纶把目光转回那名女性德莱尼人身上，斥道。

“可是先知——”

“他曾经跟我并肩作战，是我的挚友之一。”维纶痛苦地闭上眼睛，“请先让我跟他谈谈吧。”

“先知......”

“让我跟他谈谈。”维纶坚持，并示意妮可把蜥蜴血交给莎妮尔，请法师放下魔法屏障，踱进房间。

即便屋内有紫白色的水晶灯照明和壁炉供暖，先知仍像过去无数次踏进这个房间一样，感到某种难以言喻的压抑感和绝望感，尤其把视线延伸到木地板上杂乱无章的文字和符号时，这种令人极度不适的悲怆哀痛感便油然而生。这个房间的病人正蜷缩在靠墙的单人床上，被黑暗笼罩着的一个角落里，门口那道魔法屏障正是为了防止对方逃走而设的。

忆起他们第一次见面的时候对方那年轻力壮、自信满满的模样，维纶心中不由生起万分悲悯，为了不惊动对方，他尽可能迈着轻缓的步伐来到床边，柔声开口道：“麦德安——”

他的挚友猛然抬起埋入膝盖的脸，用警惕、怨怒的目光盯着先知。屋内明明舒适温暖，麦德安全身却像着凉般颤抖不止。对方的年纪明明正处于长寿种族最意气风发的时段，维纶却发现这名年轻的混血儿竟变得比他自己还要苍老。这些年来，病人的身体整整瘦了好几圈，干瘪瘦削得宛如标准的被遗忘者身形，薄如纸片的青黄色肌肤下一道道血管如红色的蛆虫般狰狞地凸起，空洞的双眸嵌入凹陷的眼眶里，但更教人感觉可怕的是他的手背、脚背和脸上的沟壑般的皱纹，还有那头及腰的稀疏的灰白色长发。

面对着这名未老先衰的年轻人，维纶第一时间想到的形容词是“英雄迟暮”。虽然他并不想用这个绝望又凄惨的字眼去定义对方目前的状态。

“麦德安，”维纶定了定神，继续用和缓的语气问道，“你需要什么帮助吗？”

然而麦德安的视线越过先知，落到了他身后的妮可。了无生气的眼眸突然焕发出一道又凶又冷的光。妮可吓得打了个激灵，身体不受控制地往后退去。

“啊，是你，上次那个小姑娘！”麦德安用一种由于缺乏教养而盲目自大的口吻冲女孩喊道。维纶明白，这么多年来，他这位朋友的情绪一直很不稳定，时而如过去那般温和亲切，时而变得性情乖戾。有次他坚称他的房间里摆满了蜡烛，吆喝命令门外的士兵熄灭这些在现实中并不存在的蜡烛群，他们一头雾水的表情激怒了他，双方甚至差点大打出手。因此对艾泽拉斯那段历史不甚了解的德拉诺居民十分厌恶抵触他的存在，并避而远之。如今只有维纶和极少数人深知麦德安曾充满辉煌的过去。

“是你！是他派你来折磨我的对不对？”这名前任提瑞斯法守护者上身前倾，恶狠狠地质问道。

“我的朋友，她只是一个小女孩，你就饶过她吧，跟我说说到底发生了什么事。”维纶轻轻握住对方的手，向圣光祈祷将治疗能量输送到这名可怜的年轻人身上。

麦德安在圣光的抚慰下迅速平静了下来。“维纶？”他那双空洞的眼睛望向德莱尼人，原本狰狞的表情变得柔和他回握住维纶的手，急切地问道：“是你，我的朋友？”

“是的，我就在这里。你现在感觉好点了吗？”眼见挚友的精神稍微恢复了正常，维纶回头迅速瞥了妮可一眼，示意女孩尽快离开。妮可如释重负，毫不犹豫地跑了出去，仿佛下定决心一辈子不再踏进这房间半步。

“我现在好多了，好多了！”麦德安的眼睛里透露出喜悦的光芒，他兴奋地拉住维纶的手，喋喋不休地说着话，“有一段漫长的日子里，我的意识就好像沉浸在了某个异常可怕的噩梦中......我记得我以前也有过许多像你这样的朋友，但他们的名字和外貌我都忘得一干二净了，我并不想忘记他们的，但是我无法控制自己的思维。只有你还一直陪在我身边，我才得以记住你，我的朋友！这是你为我准备的安眠药吗？你真是太好心了，这几天我还真是彻夜未眠。记得我们并肩作战的那段美好日子吗？那时候的我......”

他突然停止说话，放开了维纶的手，眼神凄迷地凝视着房间一角，一滴泪珠聚敛在他的睫毛上，并顺着他的脸颊滚了下来。

“麦德安？”见对方没有应答，维纶皱起眉头，伸出一只苍白的手在混血儿眼前晃了晃。

他神经兮兮地环顾四周，然后推开先知，跳下床，趴跪在地板上，专注凝视着上面的潦草文字。“我一直在思考这个问题，”麦德安的眼睛一眨不眨，他用手指在那些凹陷的文字和符号间不断比划，“我一直在琢磨到底是哪个环节出现了问题，他总是责备我是罪魁祸首，忽略了他的感受，是我亏欠了他，还不断诅咒我将饮恨终生，不得好死......维纶，你说我真的酿成大错了吗？会不会是我错过了某些关键的细节？但怎么也想不出一个合理的结论出来......可惜当年具体发生过哪些事情我都记不清楚了，难道是因为我在第一次见面的时候注视着他的眼睛冒犯了他才导致后面的错误发生？圣光啊，究竟是什么东西让我变成了现在这个样子？我到底是谁？”

维纶一直明白令麦德安陷入疯癫的根源是什么，他和沙塔斯城的牧师们试遍了所有治疗方法，才发现这种精神疾病的威胁并不在于肉体的死亡，而在于患者心中无法根治的阴影。

“麦德安，听着，”德莱尼人哀叹一声，然后在他的朋友身边单膝跪下，安慰道，“一切都过去了，我们已经赢了那场大战，你不必总是......”

“不，他说的没错，我们输了，而且他一定会回来的。”麦德安转过头，用坚定的语气回答维纶，“他无处不在，维纶，他无处不在！这是他的幻术小把戏！无论我躲到哪儿去，他都会把自己藏在我走过的每一块石板里，从我头顶飘过的每一片云里，我呼吸过的每一股空气里，跟我擦肩而过的每个陌生人的眼睛里！我还听见了他的声音，每当我离开这座城市，到某个很远的地方游历时，他总能找到机会跳出来嘲笑我，痛骂我，威胁我！我相当清楚他在打什么主意，正如他明白我心中所想——他要亲眼目睹我死去的全过程。因为现在的他一败涂地，一无所有，所以才比以往任何时候更加爱我，更希望我去死，但我对他已经没有任何感情可言，我发誓一点也没有！那我凭什么要如他所愿？我为什么非死不可呢？维纶，我发誓，哪怕疾病缠身，昼夜无眠，生不如死，我都要好好活着，再活个一千年，一万年。只要我仍然活在这世上，他的痛苦也会再持续一千年，一万年！我有预感，今天他又会来找我了，他总是会找到我的！维纶，帮帮我，别让他到我这里来——”说到这，他的嘴唇由于剧痛不止的牙齿而抽搐了一阵，唾液顺着他的嘴角缓缓流下。

“圣光会一直护佑着你，我保证，他将永远无法伤害你。”维纶伸出一只手，轻轻按在对方冰冷的额头上，并同情地凝视着他的挚友，“斯迪雷是一名经验丰富的守备官，”还是妮可的父亲，“我会请他加强沙塔斯城的防御力量，增加房间附近的看守卫兵数量，奥尔多和占星者的军队亦随时待命，他绝不能再靠近你半步。”

麦德安揪住维纶的衣袖，并顺从地跟着对方站起身，喝下了朋友递来的用蜥蜴血和各种草药混合而成的用于缓和精神紧张的药汤。“你知道的，维纶，你知道的！我是绝对信任你的。晚安，我的朋友，晚安，愿圣光保佑你！”

等对方躺回床上熟睡后，维纶凝视着挚友单薄的背影，无声地流下了眼泪，此刻他的内心又充满了那种熟悉的痛苦。“再见了，我的朋友。”

他离开麦德安的房间，血精灵法师重新恢复了魔法屏障，莎妮尔跟妮可还有两名士兵正等待着他。“先知，”莎妮尔搂着女孩瑟瑟发抖的肩膀，显然刚才正安慰着这名受惊的年轻人，“那安乐死计划——”

“不必执行。”他用严厉的目光打量着除门徒外的四人，“他今晚之内......恐怕也熬不过去了。”

妮可捂着嘴巴发出一声含糊的呜咽。其他人则露出了如释重负的表情，维纶并不为他们的反应感到意外。因此他只是平静地把视线移向抽泣的门徒身上。“孩子，跟我来，我有事情想跟你谈谈。”

女孩不安地看了莎妮尔一眼，后者对她点了点头。妮可半低着头慢吞吞地跟上了她的导师。

“先知，我并不是有意的。”未等维纶开口询问，妮可便用飞快的语速向他致歉，“是我......是我害死了您的朋友，我不该问他那个问题的，可我哪知道那句话会对他造成这么严重的打击呀......您别误会，我并不是在为自己的行为辩解，我知道自己说错话了，他很快就要被我害死了，我一辈子都会为这件事感到后悔的！假如您想责骂我，或者处罚我，我也毫无怨言的，但是请您千万别让我的父母知道......”

“这不是你的错，妮可，麦德安的病已经持续很多年了。”维纶轻声打断女孩的话，“我要跟你谈的事情是，希望你联系几名牧师，让他们到圣光广场来，夜晚来临前，我们将同纳鲁一起为他的灵魂祈祷。”

见导师没有怪罪自己的意思，妮可终于放松下来。“好的，那需要我也把学者奥蒙纳叫来吗？”

“这样最好不过。”维纶微笑着点点头，却突然叫住正要转身跑开的门徒，“妮可，在你离开前，我能再问你一件事吗？”

女孩眨了眨眼睛，一脸困惑地停下脚步。

“......你上次向他提到的那个问题究竟是什么？那天你们之间发生了什么事？”其实维纶心中也已猜出个大概，但他还是想听听门徒的解释。

妮可听罢，不安地拧动着放在小腹前的双手，眼神闪烁不定。很明显这个女孩又误会了先知的意思，她肯定又以为导师要追究她的行为了。

“我没有要责备你的意思，请尽管放心。”维纶柔声道，“相信我，我只是出于好奇。”

看着导师充满真诚而温柔的表情，女孩才稍微放下心来。“那天我听从莎妮尔的叮嘱，像往常那样把药汤送到他房间，不过那天她有事暂时离开了，所以当时只剩下我们两个人。”

“那时候麦德安先生的精神状态非常良好，他正常的时候真像个温柔的绅士。我们聊了许多愉快的话题，他很关心我学习圣光的进度，还提出了不少很有意义的建议，直到我给他倒水的时候，然后低头发现地板上有一个名字，这个名字在那些凌乱潦草的单词中特别显眼，因为刻得特别深，也特别清晰。我就感到很好奇。因为麦德安先生刻字的时候总是神志不清，从来也没有完整地写出一个人的名字，所以我就、我就忍不住多嘴问了他一句......”

维纶脸色骤然变得苍白，抿住嘴唇。

“拉希奥是谁？”

*

黑暗之门33年，奥格瑞玛。

是夜，双月中更大的那颗高高悬起，使得奥格瑞玛上方的整片天空清澈明亮。束束星光如一只只苍白诡谲的骷髅手臂，直直扑向包围着兽人主城的红石峭壁，扑向居民们一张张肤色各异、麻木绝望的脸。死寂般的沉默如裹尸布紧紧笼罩着这座城市。

瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔举着火把，沿着人烟稀少的街道缓步穿行，凌厉的目光扫过一扇扇紧闭的平民宅门。以往的这个时候平民们的夜生活才刚刚开始，但近来接二连三的战事似乎都让大家失去了玩乐的兴致，除了在城里走动的卫兵，他们吃过晚饭便早早把自己关进家门进行哀悼仪式，这种情况将在奥格瑞玛持续一周。萨鲁法尔清楚并非所有人都真心为萨尔哀悼，尤其那些乐意追随加尔鲁什的年轻兽人，只不过许多人都不敢忤逆家中长辈——他们大部分人是当年跟着萨尔从东部王国漂洋过海，来到卡利姆多定居的一批长者——便装模作样地放下门店招牌，扑灭门外篝火，按捺住内心的战斗冲动，迈着懒洋洋的步伐，咕哝着随家人进屋。不过最近奥格瑞玛城内的小型宗教集会是不是比以前变多了？萨鲁法尔从一名侍僧手中抢过一张宣传单，上面各种乱七八糟的符号和让人完全摸不着头脑的文字表达令兽人皱起眉头（对方试图指导萨鲁法尔如何读懂这些符号和文字，却被粗暴地赶走了），他决定下次会议召开时跟加尔鲁什谈谈这个问题。

兽人拐进暗巷区最后一道转弯处，通往力量谷的大门近在眼前，长达数小时的巡逻终于结束了，萨鲁法尔却完全没有如释重负的感觉。他仰头望了眼繁星点点的澄澈夜空，内心一片茫然。部落在加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的带领下还会有未来吗？

“原来是尊敬的萨鲁法尔大王，我一直四处寻找您呢。”老人即将陷入沉思之际，一名高大身影从阴影之中悄无声息地走了出来，“看来您已经圆满完成了大酋长交代的巡逻任务，真是可喜可贺。”

马尔考罗克，加尔鲁什的新走狗。萨鲁法尔瞥了一眼这名不知是特意过来幸灾乐祸还是负责前来传达要事的兽人，没有回话。

这种巡逻任务平日里只由普通步兵执行，加尔鲁什却故意把这门苦差事丢给这名战功显赫，德高望重的老英雄。年轻的地狱咆哮之子在大酋长接任仪式上得意洋洋地宣布着自己将采取暴力行动对联盟予以进一步打击，却被以萨鲁法尔为首的老兵当场驳斥。为了羞辱这些大言不惭的反对者，加尔鲁什以大酋长的名义惩罚他们代替库卡隆新兵执行巡逻街区的任务。

“你们每个人都必须意识到这个事实——萨尔的部落已经随着他的牺牲不复存在，”说着这句话的时候，加尔鲁什背着手，视线紧紧黏在老萨鲁法尔身上，洪亮的声音响彻大厅，“逝者已逝，从现在开始，部落将迎接全新的未来，我，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，格罗玛什之子，会让你们亲眼见证什么是兽人真正的荣耀！”

回忆令老萨鲁法尔叹了口气，部落今后的道路会比想象中还要艰难得多，当时他确实有冲动向加尔鲁什提出马克戈拉的挑战，但是被沃金和伊崔格及时拦下，他们担心他会成为第二个凯恩.血蹄。老者耷拉下嘴角，喷出焦躁的鼻息，因为他完全理解两人的心情。加尔鲁什还年轻，他的人生道路很漫长，部落也需要由这样一名激情洋溢的战士鼓舞大家走出失去萨尔的悲痛处境。于是萨鲁法尔选择忍受这份屈辱，并把赌注押在充满不确定性的未来上。

“萨鲁法尔大王，大酋长有令，我必须亲自护送您前往格罗玛什要塞，跟大酋长和其他顾问共进晚餐。”得不到应答的新晋库卡隆军官反而露出了不怀好意的笑容，“虽然您在前任大酋长葬礼上的表现不尽人意，但您终究还是咱们部落的英雄榜样，大酋长非常尊重您的意见。假如您有什么需要我帮忙......”

马尔考罗克语气中半遮半掩的冷嘲热讽意味听上去比加尔鲁什明目张胆的辱骂挑衅还要刺耳。“小子，我虽然上了点年纪，但远不到老眼昏花，记忆混乱的程度！”老兵暴躁地嘶吼一声，为了证明自己宝刀未老，他迈出步伐，毫不费力地把库卡隆首领远远甩到身后。

“现在的年轻人跟加尔鲁什都一个样，太不像话，真是太不像话了！”不等奥格瑞玛士兵向他鞠完一躬，萨鲁法尔便迈开大步踱进要塞的大门，此刻他的脑海里满是身穿黑色锁甲，坐在大酋长宝座的萨尔，只见对方黑色浓眉下的蓝眼睛饱含笑意，一双翡翠色的粗壮手臂大大张开，热情欢迎每位前来作客的朋友。

然而正坐在大厅中央的加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮无情撕裂了他的幻想。他接着环顾四周，发现各族首领早已悉数到场。萨尔的灵魂已跟先祖携手离去，要塞大厅里面的摆设并没有太大改动，但这里的一切都让长者感到陌生无比。

“萨鲁法尔大王，欢迎你的到来！看来大家如约而至，你们是最忠实的成员，都无愧于真正的部落，没有任何敌人能够击垮我们的团结精神！”他满意地点点头，仿佛众人只是一群被驯服的随传随到的猎人宠物，然而大厅里仍然有兽人高声咆哮着回应，萨鲁法尔注意到站在自己旁边的贝恩皱了皱眉头，但仍旧跟着大家一同呐喊表示支持。

“你们果然不会让我失望，现在正是部落需要壮大的关键时刻，领袖们，将军们，我对部落的未来有着更高的期望，但具体怎么付诸行动，希望今晚就能有一个令人满意的答案。现在，都跟我来，让这场晚宴预祝我们在接下来的战斗中大获全胜！”这下萨鲁法尔也蹙紧眉头，露出跟贝恩一模一样的苦恼表情。

晚餐在大厅身后的接待室进行，厨子纷纷端来几盘热气腾腾的野猪火腿、肥油直冒的烤鹿肉、半焦的煎羊排、蟹肉蛋糕和鳄鱼汤，以及各式美酒。一桌子的野猪肉几乎让萨鲁法尔大发雷霆，但考虑到战士需要时刻保持体力的问题，他还是撕下一只鹿腿大口啃咬起来。大家似乎都预感到等加尔鲁什开口说话后，没人再有胃口进食。而今这名成为众人关注焦点的新任大酋长竟盯着食物若有所思，摆在眼前的硬肉排却碰都没碰，仿佛进入只属于自己的精神世界。坐在两旁的部落成员们显然都察觉到他的异常，但都不愿开口提醒。

于是他转而观察席上的其他成员——血精灵的代表洛瑟玛.塞隆呷了一小口葡萄酒，一如既往地沉默寡言;沃金和贝恩边进餐边小声交谈，时而不安地看向他们的大酋长;希尔瓦娜斯优雅端坐着，静静观察周围每个人的动静和表情细节;贸易大王加里维克斯则咬下一口羊排，便吹嘘这是一种罕见的上等羊肉，并坚称自己的眼光绝对没错;伊崔格只顾埋头解决盘子上的羊腿，假装没听见地精的话。

众人在这难熬的静默中坚持了半个多小时，直到加尔鲁什终于从盘子上抬起头。站在一旁的黑石兽人几乎没来得及反应过来，他尴尬地清了清喉咙，随即用沉重而嘶哑的声音宣布：“大家安静，你们的领袖，伟大的加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮要发表讲话！”

显而易见，马尔考罗克的热情反而让包括加尔鲁什在内的所有人感到很不自在。萨鲁法尔盯着加尔鲁什微微紧锁的眉头，不禁懊恼对方为何就不肯开口叫自己的副官把握好阿谀奉承的分寸。

“在我接任大酋长之前，部落就发生了很多事情。”出乎大家意料的是，加尔鲁什用平静的口吻缓缓说道，“我们无时无刻不在面临着这个世界带来的挑战，巫妖王、死亡之翼，还有燃烧军团，他们夺走了无数部落英雄的性命......萨尔临终前把部落的未来托付于我，从那天起，我就发誓要让部落变得比以往任何时候都要坚不可摧！但与此同时，我们仍然面临着一个巨大的威胁。没错，我说的就是联盟！萨尔对于他们的概念是错误的，部落不能一直活在敌人的阴影下，我们该是时候谋划着如何做出下一步行动了，灰谷、塞拉摩......它们早晚会在战争铁蹄下化作灰烬！部落缺什么，咱们就直接从他们手里抢回来！这就是我把大家召来的原因。”

贝恩痛苦地闭紧了双眼。

“啊——”加尔鲁什故意拖长尾音，他可不会放过任何嘲笑反对者的机会，“看来咱们雷霆崖的代言人有话要讲。”

“大酋长，我相信今早奥格瑞玛已经收到了塞拉摩的和谈邀请函，联盟方失去了瓦里安.乌瑞恩，同样损失惨重，他们显然无意再跟部落打拉锯战。”贝恩重重叹了口气，“主动挑起争端对部落没有任何好处，只会白白牺牲更多无辜性命，我知道破碎海滩一战引起了双方对彼此的误会，但安度因国王跟吉安娜女士对我们毫无敌意，这至少是一个好开始——”

“误会？要不是联盟特工知情不报，部落就不会陷入恶魔的包围，来不及撤退，萨尔更不会为了掩护大家离开，没法躲开恶魔的大和炮舰......所以这叫蓄意谋害。联盟要为他们的错误行为付出代价。”加尔鲁什一脸嫌恶地抽了抽鼻子。

“瓦里安.乌瑞恩同样为了掩护大家撤退，牺牲了自己的性命。他和萨尔都是最伟大的英雄烈士。”贝恩忍不住提醒道，“加尔鲁什，联盟内部确实出现了军团内鬼，他们有深刻反省自己的疏忽，并且确实付出了很沉重的代价。”

“但这代价远远不够，显然太便宜他们了！”加尔鲁什不满地挥挥手，“贝恩.血蹄，我必须以大酋长的名义警告你，屈服于联盟的理念是一种懦夫行为，每一次让步无疑是对部落的羞辱。萨尔已经不再掌权部落，从今天开始，你们都得关心我的每一个决定，其他无关想法都给我统统塞回自己的脑袋去！现在，没有我的批准，谁都不准擅自发言。加里维克斯，你，先汇报一下奥格瑞玛内部建筑的重建工作进展！”

“遵命，尊敬的大酋长。”贸易大王煞有其事地整理了一下肚子上的西装褶皱处，“首先，我派了最专业的团队对整座城市进行了徒步实地考察和研究，结合物质环境的意象性进行了一系列专业的定位跟详细的草图分析，最终大家一致认定大酋长的方案是最完美的，不仅解决了道路狭窄交通缓慢的问题，各个街区边缘的大缺口也被填补上，给人一种封闭安全的感觉，再加上大门、城垛和塔尖的构建都换上了最上等的钢铁材料，今后的奥格瑞玛无疑是继我的私人别墅后，艾泽拉斯最豪华气派的完美建筑......”

“废话都给我省省，说重点！”兽人不耐烦地打断了他。

“噢，是的，当然，接下来就是大酋长您必须关心的重点了。”地精咧开嘴角，露出一排尖锐发黄的牙齿，“您要求的钢铁和矿石材料......恐怕艾萨拉那边无法为您提供足够的数量，我知道塔纳利斯有一种秘银矿，矿物含量少，耐高温耐酸性，具备非常非常高的综合利用价值，因此我建议派出一支专业的考古团队和佣兵前去挖掘，而且多出来的矿石还能为部落制造一批强大的武器呀，不过......”

“不过什么？”

“我相信大酋长一定是个特别爽快的人！”加里维克斯狡黠细小的黄眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他从怀里掏出一本账单，用双手捧给大酋长过目，“这是我的专业顾问精打细算后得出的总账数目，包括专业团队的雇佣费、专业佣兵的伙食费、交通费、建筑材料和运用马车的预算、建筑工人薪资、意外保险费用......”

“够了，够了，真是麻烦，你想怎么安排就怎么安排！”账本上的一长串数字让加尔鲁什不悦地捏紧眉头，“你说得没错，我是个爽快的人，所以这事儿就这么定了。我以部落大酋长的名义向你担保，以后的战争绝对会让你们这群贪婪的地精再发一笔横财。费用的事情你以后不要再问了，总之放手去干吧！说到战争，我们不得不提部落的新武器，你叫地精们要完完全全按照我的设计图来做，我规定用什么材料你们就用什么材料，不得再擅作主张，来找我谈什么实不实用的，否则我就会把这些多管闲事的工程师统统丢出奥格瑞玛大门。真着急用钱就找银行家要，他们如果不肯答应，你就把这事及时告诉我的库卡隆卫士，部落会为你做主的。”

你指的是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的部落。萨鲁法尔跟沃金对视一眼，这名红头发的巨魔猎手深吸一口气，像放弃一件无用的物品般闷闷地将手中的鹿腿丢回盘子上。

“大酋长英明！”贸易大王口气愉快地应道，战争对于他来说无疑是一桩极好的生意。真是乱来，萨鲁法尔忍不住摇摇头，这根本不算什么正式的部落会议，更像是地狱咆哮之子的过家家游戏。他把目光转向贝恩，对方似乎也深有同感，两只宽大的耳朵高高竖起，表示不愿再听。

“大酋长，我能提出一个疑问吗？”一道冰冷而动听的女声忽然传来，萨鲁法尔转过头，发现希尔瓦娜斯举起一只手，礼貌地征求大酋长的发言批准。

加尔鲁什咕哝一声，对被遗忘者的厌恶溢于言表，但他还是点头同意了。

“倘若您将来执意向联盟宣战，那么联盟必定也会把怒火倾泻到东部王国的部落成员身上，以报复部落的所作所为，请问您又如何保证被遗忘者和辛多雷的安全？”语毕，女妖之王绝望地扫了座位旁边的洛瑟玛一眼，指望血精灵能跟着开口支持她的观点，然而这名平日里巧舌如簧的银月城摄政王只是若无其事地专心为自己斟满葡萄酒。希尔瓦娜斯难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“女妖，你身为被遗忘者的领袖，竟然比自己的同胞还要糊涂，倒不如说，你仅仅只是在你的大酋长面前装糊涂。”于是，加尔鲁什朝门口挥手示意卫兵将人带进来。

众人的视线顺着兽人的手臂一并望去，只见一名身穿灰绿色亚麻长袍，留着墨绿色短发的被遗忘者女性随着士兵走进接待室。

“晚上好，尊敬的大酋长......我的女王，还有在场的各位领袖将军。”那名被遗忘者缩着身子，怯生生地打量着所有人，“我叫斯塔西娅.福特，是一名药剂师，目前在幽暗城工作。”

萨鲁法尔注意到一抹惊骇从希尔瓦娜斯睁大的红眼睛里闪过。“大酋长，我根本不认识这个人......”

“斯塔西娅.福特，把你所知道的一切都告诉我们，你的女王究竟向我的部落隐瞒了什么？”

“女王一直都在安排药剂师研究瘟疫武器的改造计划，沿用的还是皇家药剂师协会大药剂师普特雷斯的灵感。”斯塔西娅如实回答，“这些武器就藏在幽暗城的地下室里，女王的勇士告诉我们，这是当联盟有意收回洛丹伦王国时的最佳防御措施。我们已经筹备好几年了。”

“我可以解释这一切，只要您愿意相信被遗忘者——”性格孤傲的希尔瓦娜斯语气中竟带了几分真切和哀求。

“你们这些行尸走肉无权跟我讨论‘信任’问题！希尔瓦娜斯，在我接任大酋长的第一天，我就特意提醒过你，不能再用这种肮脏卑鄙的手段给部落带来耻辱。你还要继续把大酋长的话当耳边风吗？”

“当然不敢。”希尔瓦娜斯咬住下唇，牙齿摩得直打颤。萨鲁法尔知道过去萨尔一直都对被遗忘者的举动睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至还会在女妖之王陷入困境中慷慨且毫不犹豫地施以援手，这是一种高明的政治手段，但加尔鲁什并不具备这一优点，伊崔格等人为此感到十分头疼。

“从明天开始，马尔考罗克会从库卡隆里拨出少量士兵不定时监督你们的一举一动，我不希望从他们那里听说研究瘟疫武器的设备还留在幽暗城里，听明白了吗？地狱咆哮的双眼永远注视着你......还有，贝恩！”

牛头人紧咬着嘴唇把脸转过来。

“关于塞拉摩那封邀请函，”加尔鲁什的声音停顿半晌，有那么一瞬间他似乎又在开始思考某些特别重要的东西，“联盟的人都会到场，是吧？”

萨鲁法尔感觉十分疑惑，这不明知故问么？

“安度因早就答应了吉安娜女士的邀请，除联盟的代表方以外，出席的人还有麦格尼.铜须，如今他已经成为了泰坦代言人，冒险者们肯定也事先跟他打过照面了，他要为双方领袖带来一个特别重要的消息，这事关艾泽拉斯的安危。”

加尔鲁什皱着眉头考虑一会。“这封信不用答复。”

“不用答复？为什么？”贝恩睁大眼睛表示不解。

“别问为什么，这是大酋长的命令。”加尔鲁什挺起胸膛，仅仅只是深吸了一口气，“你们没别的事情要说的话就快快退下吧，晚宴已经结束了。马尔考罗克，让你的人护送他们回去，我要一个人安静思考些事情。”

“大酋长——”这时伊崔格想要开口说话。

“你的意见我每天都听着呢，早就听腻了。”加尔鲁什不耐烦地挥着手臂，像是驱赶一群令他心烦意乱的苍蝇群，“行了，都给我回去，回去，今天的会议结束了！回各自的领地做好准备，时刻等待我的进一步指示吧，这是你们大酋长的意志！”说完，他便起身往议事桌走去，背着手，专心盯着上面的艾泽拉斯地图，不再看留在原地面面相觑的部落成员。

“加尔鲁什，奥格瑞玛外围的小型宗教集会越来越多了，”萨鲁法尔开口瞬间，斯塔西娅紧张地盯着他把宣传单交到加尔鲁什手中。“这些莫名其妙的陌生符号和文字，我认为它们只会给这里的平民带来未知的恐慌。他们把这些东西称为......启示日的征兆。”

“你怎么还不肯放过我啊，老家伙？”加尔鲁什随便扫了眼宣传单上的几行字，然后丢到一边，回过头来，他的耐心显然已经被用尽了，“这玩意儿我也读不懂，反正绝对不是什么精灵语......加里维克斯，叫你的人把更专业的语言专家找来研究一下，萨鲁法尔，你跟库卡隆卫士打声招呼，把这些人统统抓起来严刑拷问，反抗者杀无赦。启示日？世界末日？别犯蠢了，即将迎来末日的是联盟，而且还是毁天灭地程度的灾难！这事很快就会处理好的。老家伙，这一个月的巡逻任务干得不错，回去回去，同样的话我不想再重复第二遍，这儿还有别的事要忙呢。”

于是人群逐渐散去。面无表情的洛瑟玛.塞隆和心满意足的加里维克斯最早离席，希尔瓦娜斯一脸沉重，对从阴影无声走出的纳萨诺斯.凋零者轻声说了什么，沃金和贝恩一脸垂头丧气。萨鲁法尔则是最后一个离开，他刚走出接待室，沉默的库卡隆卫士便迅速关上大门，然而老者不小心放慢了点脚步，导致自己无意间听到大酋长的房间传来一声嘶哑模糊的咒骂：“安度因.乌瑞恩，都怪你这个无情无义的家伙！”紧接着是某类重物被砸到地上的沉闷声音。

什么？萨鲁法尔吃惊地回头，视线却只碰到一扇冰冷紧闭的大门。难道是幻听？但战士的尊严让他随即否认了这个可能性。

总而言之，部落要摊上事儿了。老者无奈地摇摇头，带着满腹疑问和无奈，决定跟上伊崔格的脚步。

*

没人知道，暮光之锤的成员，斯塔西娅.堕落之影活了下来。

此刻，这名被遗忘者法师正穿过暮光堡垒内部的教区，步伐匆匆，燃烧的煤炭上橙红的火光照亮了她一袭灰绿色亚麻长袍，无声指引着她前往首领的房间。走道两旁的熔浆如瀑布般自浆自岩石缝间直泻而下，流入下方深不见底的火池里，被腐化的虚空幼龙自岩石缝窜出，成群结队从她头顶掠过，它们紧贴着同伴的身躯，用力拍打双翅所发出的声响回荡在空荡荡的洞穴之中，顶部的巨大岩石将其无情拦截，逼迫这些令人心烦意乱的声音折射回来。

然而斯塔西娅并不在意，只顾着快步往前，一个卷轴被她苍白的，节骨分明的手抓得挤出几道皱痕。安其拉的暮光营地被新提瑞斯法议会摧毁后，为了躲避追杀他们的梅里.冬风和刺客迦罗娜，暮光之锤历经数年辗转逃亡，大本营不断更换。但斯塔西娅一直没有忘记当年在预言之池看到的幻象。被遗忘者兴奋得浑身发抖。没错，我就知道，这个计划的失败只是暂时的，没过多久，万物归于混沌，万物命定消亡，而虔诚者终将获得不朽的永生，掌握着世界命脉的新星就是这场净化计划的关键。

“暮光之锤的机会又要来了！”被遗忘者边走边激动地宣布，全然不顾路过的同伴一张张茫然的脸庞，“古加尔，我们的事业——”

当她经过升腾者圣殿，兴冲冲地进入末世王座的厅堂时，阵阵令人作呕的死尸腐臭味扑鼻而来。古加尔残破的躯体深深陷入了大厅中央的领袖宝座，一动不动，犹如大滩被路人践踏变形的雨后烂泥。斯塔西娅暗叫不好，急忙高声把暗影治疗者——一名黑石兽人和一名灰皮肤的牛头人——唤来，三人的脚步小心翼翼地挪到主人身边。食人魔胸前两颗大小不一的眼球跟着主人那两个脑袋上的苍白瞳孔骨溜溜地绝望转动着，当暮光教徒们的身影进入视线，它们把目光锁定在这群人身上。

“近点儿，再靠近点儿，让我看看你们的脸，天选者们的脸，一张张虔诚无比的脸——”仰躺着动弹不得的古加尔说了一句话，喉咙便像被什么东西呛住似的抽搐了一阵，曾被预言之子重创留下的伤口又开始腐烂发臭，流出黑色的脓血，遍布上身高高突起的血管足足有凡人手臂一般粗，仿佛下一刻就要冲破这层如纸张般脆弱的苍白皮肤。如今暮光之锤的首领连站起来的力气也没有，但两名治疗者早已习惯了这种突发状况，他们很快便熟练地操纵起暗影魔法，把一道紫黑色的能量灌入食人魔虚弱蠕动的心脏，好让他恢复一点活命的气力。

“生有肉体，鲜血净涤，暮光审判到来之日，我们注定获得不朽。古加尔，我保证，你一定能活到那一天的。”斯塔西娅轻轻把手放在古加尔的小臂上，对方总共被击败了两回，每次都是由她亲自把他救回来，暮光之锤的领袖决不能轻易死去，这世上唯他有亲身接触无尽虚空的权利，他才是真正的天选者。

古加尔用力喘了几口气，发觉体力恢复得差不多了，他推开跪在两边为他治疗的信徒，暴突的眼球齐刷刷转向被遗忘者：“斯塔西娅，你有话要说。”

暮光之锤首领的代理人回答：“古加尔，预言之子——”

“啊，我的头疼死啦！蠢货们离我远点儿！”古加尔右边的兽人脑袋突然大叫一声，另一边脑袋立马操控左手，让右脑结结实实地挨了一拳。“奥格瑞玛的内部渗透工作进展如何？”这次换独眼怪脑袋发问。

“或许我们的明目张胆招致了加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的怀疑。”斯塔西娅闷闷不乐地回答道，“倘若我继续留在幽暗城里，希尔瓦娜斯.风行者和她的勇士决不会容纳斯塔西娅.福特的存在，所幸他们和加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的部落也算是结下了梁子。只不过我的卧底日子已经到头了，至于联盟方面，就看暮光教父的行动了。”

“兽人！加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮这种榆木脑袋怎么可能看得透神明传递的旨意和真理？（看不透！）暮光审判将把这种不洁之人逐出神的殿庙！（消失吧，不虔诚之徒！）别管他们了，（别管他们了！）任他们自取灭亡吧！你们还没打听到新小主人的下落？”

“很遗憾，一无所获，对方似乎有意不让我们发现他的任何踪迹，他留下的守卫负隅顽抗，却死活不肯留下半点关于他的情报......”古加尔嘶哑的喉头震出一阵可怕的怒吼声，斯塔西急忙娅低下头，谦卑地续道，“但刚才暮光教父托人把最新情报交给前厅，他已经发现小主人的下落，却告诫我们时机未到，观望足矣，不宜马上出手。”

“借口，统统都是借口！”

“古加尔，目前小主人还没有发现这个世界的真相，他是不可能站到我们这一边的。”斯塔西娅解释，“可是你想想，暮光之锤正一天天壮大起来，最近我们还得到了强大的龙族盟友，小主人将来就会明白的，他们会让他明白的。”

食人魔听完不情愿地点了点头，这个微小的动作却似乎花费了他的毕生力气。古加尔又接着喘了口气，上半身有气无力地搭在宝座的扶手。“我们不能让小主人跟那群卑贱的凡人为伍。他身上流淌着他父亲的高贵血统，他们明明都那么强大那么聪明......啊！生命缚誓者！（可恶的红龙！）是他们夺走了暮光之锤的新希望！（毁灭，毁灭！）”

“你放心，这种状况不会持续太久。”斯塔西娅保证，但她内心深处还是不明白古加尔为何非要执着于得到死亡之翼的子嗣。她看了眼食人魔残破腐败的下半身躯体，一个让人不寒不栗的猜测从脑中一闪而过。

多年的共事默契让食人魔看出了她的心事。于是，右边的兽人脑袋转了过来，冲被遗忘者露出一抹诡谲的笑容：“斯塔西娅，你不理解。（是的，她不理解。）这就是暮光之锤不能失去我的原因，你们都帮不了我，我就只能想出另一种办法延续我的使命。”然而话说到关键处，古加尔垂下嘴角，突然沉默下来，执意继续保持神秘。

斯塔西娅心中惊骇万分，但并没有选择把自己的真实感受宣之于口，她知道古加尔自有打算，也时刻保持着精神的高度警惕。或许对方只是认为虚空幼龙需要一名新监护人，但求生的本能让被遗忘者果断选择把强烈的好奇感藏于理智的头脑之后。“此外，今天早上我在燃烧回廊跟元素法师们占卜，众元素的回应比任何时候都要热烈——它们在告诉我们，掌握这个世界命脉的新星即将归来。我手中这份卷轴就是答案。”斯塔西娅跟其他信徒合力把古加尔扶正，食人魔的身躯跟着摇晃了一下，两颗脑袋同时发出满意的咕哝声，“古加尔，这么多年来，我一直坚信着这个孩子总有一天会回归......”

“麦德安！”她的主人提高声音，整个大厅霎时充盈着食人魔愤怒的回声，食人魔两颗脑袋同时胡言乱语起来，如失控的藤蔓般疯狂扭动着，“麦德安，我要亲手杀了他！（没错，撕裂他，啜饮他的鲜血！）他毁掉了主人对我的信任！（原谅我，尊敬的上古之神！）还留下了一个杂种母亲捣乱！（迦罗娜！）斯塔西娅，你说得没错，我要活下来，等到亲手将他撕成碎片的那一天！”

“不行，你不能杀死他。这是神的旨意，那个孩子注定要助我们完成大业。”斯塔西娅正色道，“没错，我非常看好预言之子，但那孩子的母亲必须死。”说罢，她把头扭向一边，陷入了沉思。当年古加尔强加到迦罗娜脑海里的控制法术是无法被消抹的，只要那半兽人敢明晃晃出现在斯塔西娅面前，无疑就是白白送死。对方似乎也清楚自己的弱点，跟暮光法师正面冲突的次数少之又少，但她那名为梅里.冬风的同伴实力亦不可小觑。这些年来暮光之锤总是处于被动的状态，斯塔西娅暗中发誓，接下来他们将转败为胜。

但现在他们需要制定现阶段的计划。于是，斯塔西娅回过头继续她的汇报工作：“最近我和舒诺兹制定了一个计划，目标是奥丹姆的起源大厅，泰坦的地下密室。”舒诺兹是一支考古探险队的领袖，曾听命于死亡之翼，“那里藏着艾泽拉斯最强大的泰坦武器，只要我们夺得开启奥丹姆秘密的钥匙——保存于拉穆卡恒的奥西斯权杖——那武器就能为我们所用，古加尔，时间不多了，我们现在必须举行召唤仪式请求神明的代言人赐予我们一支军队，三天后前往奥丹姆。”

“绝妙的想法，可上次死亡之翼失败了，你们这回一定得成功。至于艾泽拉斯的其他低贱生物，”斯塔西娅明白古加尔指的是联盟部落的成员们，与此同时她也意识到自己接下来要修改《真正的信徒》里面的内容了。“你干得相当不错，哼哼，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，那个愚蠢的兽人。联盟那边就让暮光教父继续观察他们的动向，经过破碎海滩一战，他们肯定也早已元气大伤，前任首领命丧沙场，新任首领不被信任，嘿嘿，现在正是渗透内部筛选被选中者的最佳时机。暮光教父必须牢牢抓住这个机会。”

食人魔边说边把手慢吞吞地伸进宝座旁边的黑色麻袋，从里面拿出一颗紫绿相间的小圆球，将它小心翼翼地放在满是血污的地面上。斯塔西娅仔细注视着对方宛如行将就木老人的动作，胸中不禁腾起一丝厌倦与不耐烦。倘若我们的神明决定抛弃古加尔，让预言之子顶替他的位子......这个想法令被遗忘者忍不住打了一个寒噤。

*

如丝绸般的粉紫色光柱源源不断地将能量输送至圣光穹顶，麦德安睁大眼睛，专心盯着它们，回想起舅舅玛尔拉德教会他的第一堂圣光课程——全神贯注，心无杂念，当圣光在体内积累到一定程度时，以小腹处为施力核心，上至双臂双手、下至两腿两足，一动俱动，一静俱静，节节贯穿，这股新的力量便会随着意念和动作在体内涌动。

于是，他仅仅闭上双眼，便如呼吸般轻而易举地做到了这点。他还听见纳鲁的轻声细语。顷刻间，一阵舒适的暖意迅速包围了他。

玛尔拉德葬礼结束后，麦迪文之子在埃索达待了三天三夜，白天跟先知维纶交流圣光之道，帮助难民，夜晚则独自哀悼逝去的亲人。然而这里大多数人跟沙塔斯城的导师们一样，他们似乎对于这位天赋异禀，锋芒毕露的年轻人抛头露面感到惶惶不安，麦德安并不为此责备他们的看法。在大家眼中，他既可能成为希望之星，也有可能沦为世界威胁。紧接着他开始觉得这个地方不欢迎他的到来，各处元素的回应都是不情不愿无精打采的，他无法找到在沙塔斯城学习圣光法术时的那种亲切温暖的归属感，渐渐的，麦德安也不再出门探索秘蓝岛了。若继续留在这里只会给别人增添更多不必要的麻烦，因此他决定今天启程返回外域，而临行前先知却派人叫住了麦迪文之子，并请他在圣光穹顶的中央大厅等候片刻。

五分钟后，身穿紫色长袍的先知维纶从长长的阶梯走下来。

“我不得不承认，这三天跟你的相处非常愉快。相信这不会是一场令人伤感的告别，以后我们一定还会有机会见面的，真希望你能认识一下我的学生，他跟你一样都是潜能无限的年轻人。”德莱尼人上前热情地跟他握了握手，“现在言归正传，让你久等很抱歉，重建飞船的讨论事宜耽搁了我一点时间，”他取出一封信，递到麦德安面前，“达拉然的肯瑞托议会今早送来一封信，收信人一栏写着你的名字。”

“谢谢。”麦德安接过那封信，却没有马上拆开蜡封，他只是盯着手中的信件不到两秒，便抬起头正色道，“看来我的外域返程要推迟了，卡德加需要我动身前往达拉然，是关于燃烧军团的动向。基尔加丹有动静了，阿古斯的世界之魂已经被彻底腐化。”

“基尔加丹！”昔日好友的名字让先知维纶愤怒得全身打颤，“告诉卡德加，我会加入猎杀欺诈者的队伍当中！麦德安，愿圣光庇佑你不必经历被深爱之人背叛的滋味！”

麦德安对维纶的遭遇深感同情。“我们对泰坦知识的了解十分贫瘠，暂时无法找到净化星魂的方法，现在不宜马上采取行动。”卡德加还在信中提到他会在塞拉摩找出他们想要的答案，具体情况等见面后再议，“维纶，我理解你的心情，但现在还不是我们反击的最佳时机。”

德莱尼人叹了一口气。“你说得没错，我的朋友。我们不能在对敌人一无所知的情况下贸然发动攻击。”

于是两人交谈了几句，便依依不舍地握手告别。“对了，麦德安，”麦迪文之子刚迈开脚步，维纶又叫住了他，“你刚才看信的那招用的是法师特有的读心术？”

麦德安微笑着回头：“这跟牧师的心控术很不一样，我读的是抄写员当时的思想。”

维纶听后哈哈大笑。“愿圣光守护你，我的朋友！”

当通过埃索达的传送门来到达拉然广场时，面对着一张张好奇地盯着他瞧的陌生面孔，这与自己完全格格不入的环境让麦德安又开始怀疑自己的临时决定是否正确。数年前在安其拉一战击败古加尔后，新提瑞斯法议会因艾格文的死亡和麦德安出走外域学习圣光之道的决定而解散，如今能够记起麦德安的人已经为数不多。事实上，他并不在意被别人遗忘或铭记的滋味，能够令人愉悦、自由地融入大自然的氛围才是他真正追求的。至于别人，他们有的跟他成为了好朋友，有的则警惕地远离着他，但麦德安对所有人都怀着某种一视同仁的善意，即便许多人会因与麦迪文之子之间的无形疏离感而浑身不自在，麦德安也十分尊重每一个人的看法，且非常乐意倾听他们的真实心声，在他们需要帮助时伸出援手，从不抱怨，这是他与生俱来的品质。

因此麦德安还是上前对一名守卫友好地打了声招呼，礼貌地向对方要了张地图并轻声道谢，然后在守卫狐疑的目光下自然而迅速地在图书馆的所在位置做好标记，理了理盖上头顶的橙色兜帽，便低头快步穿过弯曲的街道。

达拉然的大图书馆乃是三层建筑，大厅呈宽敞的椭圆形，紫罗兰色的砖石地板上偶有几把魔法扫帚经过，道道金黄色的光束透过室内铁条交织的高窗路由层层高大书架射入地面，点点微尘在亮光下欢快飞舞。麦德安在一张巨大的橡木桌前找到了正趴在木架梯上搜找书籍的卡德加。

“啊，你果然来啦。好久不见，麦德安，外域的生活过得还好吗？”卡德加爬下梯子，腋下夹着一本厚重的古老书籍。

“好久不见！还是老样子，卡德加，你不应该比我先离开的，对了，你原来的长胡子——”麦德安抬手伸向下巴，做了个手势表示疑惑，跟卡德加打过招呼后，他发现自己的心情比原来轻松多了，图书馆内欢快跃动的奥术能量让他倍感愉悦。

“嘿，就像你看到的那样，早就剃干净了。”橡木桌上的书籍早已堆成一座摇摇晃晃的小山，卡德加仍然把手头那本丢到上面去，果不其然，那座小山不堪重负地倒下了，“为了纪念我那帅气的胡子，专家们还专门用它命名一种草药呢！”他边回答边手忙脚乱地把滑到地板上的书本搬回桌上。忙活了几分钟后，卡德加抬起上身，抹了一把汗，然后一脸庄重地用另一只手捏了捏麦德安的肩膀。“我真心为玛尔拉德的牺牲感到遗憾，愿圣光让他的灵魂安息。”

“愿圣光让他的灵魂安息。”麦德安静静地说。

卡德加闭目默哀数秒，然后缓缓吸了一口气，再恢复原来的轻松状态，示意麦德安在自己对面坐下。“这么说来，你已经收到我的信了。好小子，假如我没给你写信，你是不是早就溜回外域了？”

麦德安喜欢这名饱经沧桑的中年法师面对生活仍然保持初心的欢乐心态，对方经过的磨难和为此付出的代价明明比同龄人还要沉痛得多。于是，他耸耸肩，从怀里拿出卡德加写给他的信件，上面的蜡封完好无损。“阿古斯的陨落让你心急如焚。卡德加，现在你需要我做什么？或许听完你的话以后，我该天天想念德拉诺产的硬面包了。”

法师抬起头：“哈，瞧你这话说的......请允许我多嘴问一句，你这个读心法术究竟学了多久？”

“一个小时。”混血儿如实回答。

“唉！”卡德加用手狠狠拍了怕额头，“我干吗问这种问题给自己找不痛快呢？这法术我从你父亲那学了整整两天，其他魔法学徒认为我的领悟能力已经相当了不起，他们都不知道当时我快要被你父亲吓死了。魔法的定律之一，当一个人接触某件物体时，其魔法气息或知觉将留在这件物品上。”

“由于每人气息各不相同，我们只需从其中一方施加影响，就能轻易联结到另一方的感受。”昔日的美好记忆让麦德安忍不住微笑，这个原理是将他抚养成人的梅里教会他的。

“那些快乐的往事一直深深烙印在我们的脑海里。而现在我们为了日后还有追溯往事的时间和机会，需要谈谈正事啦。”很快，卡德加换上了一副严肃的面孔，“基尔加丹的军团腐化了阿古斯的世界之魂，萨格拉斯极有可能要采取下一步行动了。维纶也告诉你大致情况了吧。复活伊利丹的计划失败，科达娜叛变。怒气冲冲的玛维擅自释放了一堆群龙无首的恶魔猎手，黑暗神庙现在乱成一团。虽然他们后来选出了两个首领——凯恩.日怒和受难者奥图里斯，但是麻烦就在这里，他们没有一个固定领袖，闹得两拨人一天到晚针锋相对的。燃烧军团只是袭击了一个破碎海滩，联盟和部落就已经遭受了重大损失，而要是没人愿意团结起来，谁保证大家还能挡得住萨格拉斯的第二波攻击呢？他现在似乎把目标转向了泰坦，艾泽拉斯的造物主......他究竟要干什么呢？”

麦德安也跟着陷入沉思。“他想通过腐化泰坦，壮大军团力量，然后集中所有黑暗势力一举捣毁全宇宙。”他在外域游历时读过不少关于萨格拉斯和燃烧军团的历史，虚空大君是泰坦的真正敌人，为了达到这个目的，萨格拉斯不惜消灭自己的同胞，毁掉所有存续着虚空造物的星球......上古之神！想起过去的遭遇，麦迪文之子不由咬紧牙关。

“还有，破碎海滩一战后，抗魔联军的代表在一些被邪能侵蚀的低洼地带附近找到这种混杂着蓝色与金色的小石子。”卡德加从怀里掏出一团手帕，那团手帕正包裹着他所说的物体，“我敢保证，这东西有着某种集合所有法师的智慧也无法理解的神秘物质，咱们最聪明的大法师研究了它三天三夜也无法得出明确的结论。我猜测这或许跟泰坦造物有关，因为它带来的力量实在是......不可思议。”

麦德安接过手帕，任小石子缓缓滚落到他的掌心。卡德加的话很快得到了证实。因为一股象征着旺盛的活力和能力正源源不断地涌进他的体内，痛失亲人的悲痛与疲倦感瞬间荡然无存，这股无比舒畅温暖的力量令他捏紧手中的小石子。“你说我们能在塞拉摩找到答案。”他想起卡德加在信中提及的另一个重点。

“嗯！关于这点，我的确要好好跟你解释解释。”卡德加说道，“现今肯瑞托正忙于寻找跟破碎群岛各方势力合作的机会，罗宁和我大概都为此事掉了好几撮头发......而铁炉堡的前国王麦格尼.铜须从结晶状态苏醒过来了，他为我带了一个无比震撼的消息——我们的世界确实存在着一个沉睡中的星魂。而你要做的事情是，代替我出席明天的塞拉摩和谈会议，把燃烧军团的动向一五一十地说给联盟和部落的首领听，让他们意识到团结一致的重要性，然后顺便跟麦格尼.铜须谈一谈，了解一下这块石头的作用，当然他也同样需要你的帮助。唉，虚空大君和黑暗泰坦的对决，最先遭殃的还是我们这群凡人......对了，我还没好好问过你呢，你会留下来对吧？那么我回头写信答复吉安娜喽？”

麦德安笑道：“我毕竟在艾泽拉斯出生长大，母亲和恩师还在这里好好生活着，怎么可能袖手旁观？既然你们都需要我的帮助，我会留下来跟大家一起度过难关。”说罢，他忍不住开始担心两人的性命安全。最后一次见面时，他们声称将马不停蹄追杀暮光之锤余党，可如今麦德安怎么也无法跟他们取得联系。

或许明天我就能从一些老熟人口中得知他们的消息......没错，吉安娜！她一定会知道他们的下落的！年轻的混血儿抱着乐观的态度推测。于是他毫不犹豫地接下了卡德加的委托。然而卡德加想把埃提耶什，守护者的传说之杖还给他，麦德安拒绝了。

*

当第一缕晨曦破云而出，吉安娜便已梳洗完毕，还挑选了件她个人最爱的粉紫色绸缎长裙。特意打扮了一番的法师站在镜子前，眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己宛如一个紧张又爱美的小女孩。

为这场会面能够顺利进行，吉安娜早在一个月前就开始命人打点准备。破碎海滩战役为联盟和部落带来了同等程度的沉痛打击，她受到的却是双倍打击——瓦里安和萨尔生前都是她最好的朋友，当时吉安娜也在战场，受了重伤，而今每每想起自己只能被撤退部队拖走，眼睁睁看着两人被杀，法师便不由悲痛万分，泪流不止，甚至整整一夜无法入睡，有那么一段时间，她不断责备自己的无能为力，不敢面对其他联盟和部落的朋友，但现在她必须纠正这种消极想法了。吉安娜看着镜中的自己用力擦了擦眼泪，然后勉强挤出一丝笑容。

“没错，吉安娜.普罗德摩尔，你要振作起来。”她微笑地鼓励着镜中人，“安度因会是一名好国王，瓦里安一直为他感到非常骄傲，我最亲爱的小侄子，愿他早日走出失去至亲的悲痛！”说到这，吉安娜感觉自己又要落泪了，于是她迅速转换了思绪的重心，“他还是名充满潜力的外交家，跟贝恩成为了好朋友，就像我和萨尔一样，他们的和平事业一定进行得会比我们更加出色......萨尔！我究竟怎么了？你不能总是这么悲观呀，吉安娜。”她又抹了一把眼泪，“至于部落，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮怎么还不回信？贝恩今天早上写信给我保证他们一定会来。但既然要来，加尔鲁什何必摆架子呢？他到底在想什么？”如今，深深的困惑感取代了她心中的悲伤，吉安娜终于恢复了正常思考的状态，“我有种不太好的预感，难道他打算......不对，这不可能，他绝对不是麦德安的对手......看来加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮是最不确定性因素，日后我得多加留意，愿圣光保佑安度因能够完美应对。”

法师走出房间时，怀抱着一堆卷宗的内务总管克里斯托夫上前提醒她今天的海风刮得很猛烈，建议吉安娜出门包上头巾。吉安娜理解对方的好意，但还是微笑着婉拒了。

“谢谢你的关心，克里斯托夫，但我是在海上长大的，猛烈的风儿反而让我心情平静，特别是海潮翻涌的声音，你听，它还平安送来了我的朋友们，我要向他们展示自己最精神抖擞的面貌。”她一边回答，一边从对方手里接过卷轴，并稍微清点了一下，现在她的心情好多了，“没错，就这些了，上次的文件我都批阅好了，麻烦你转交给洛伦娜上校。”

三小时后，每日事务处理完毕的吉安娜匆匆走出塔楼，迎接今天的第一位客人。

“麦德安！圣光在上，你比我们上次见面长高了不少！”她一眼认出从港口下船的高大身影，法师忍不住发出一声欢呼，走上前拥抱对方，“朋友，我一直都在想念你。”她边说边细细端详着对方。麦德安身上仍旧是他们上次见面时候的打扮，宽松的墨绿色长裤，随风飘逸的橙红色披风，还有一双银白色的钢制护手和护肩，玫瑰色的宝石吊坠在混血儿胸前闪闪发亮。对方继承了母亲迦罗娜的肤色，却遗传了德莱尼人精致的五官特征和魁梧高大的身材，但不知怎么的，吉安娜总能从这孩子身上看到艾格文的影子，尤其那双亮白色的眼眸。圣光在上，多么俊美的一个孩子！

“我也想你，吉安娜女士。”两人寒暄了一阵，麦德安便紧张地询问起他的母亲和导师的下落。

“自从你离开外域，我就一直没能打听到他们的消息。”吉安娜难过地摇摇头，“但暮光之锤的活动确实不比以前活跃，他们一直以来都坚持着完成自己的使命。不过我想你不必太过担心，麦格尼.铜须也时刻关注着暮光之锤和上古之神的动向，或许你可以从他那里听到点有用消息。”

麦德安的眼睛亮了起来，在寻亲无望的黑暗之中，他终于看见了些微光芒。“非常感谢你，吉安娜，这对我来说真是太重要了！”

接着吉安娜把对方请进接见室。两位许久不见的好友互相分享了最近遇到的见闻，麦德安绘声绘色地描述着在外域学习圣光之道的趣事，吉安娜耐心聆听着，时而轻轻打断对方的话，提出一两个关于圣光法术的疑问，麦德安也耐心而详细地作出解释，当她用风趣幽默的口吻抱怨沼泽野兽和海盗们带来的困扰时，这名前途无量的混血儿也认真地给出了一些关于训练新兵和魔法师的有用技巧。然后他们把话题转向两人同时都感兴趣的地方——奥术魔法的研究。麦德安渊博的知识让吉安娜又惊又喜，受益匪浅，多亏了对方的分享，她终于找到施展传送门法术时不必消耗过多体力和法力的方法。

跟这孩子相处真是愉快，他的才能比所有人都要出众，却没有持才傲人的锐气，并且还怀着一颗真诚善良的心，艾格文也一定会为他感到骄傲的，她温柔凝视着麦迪文之子的脸，心中倍觉欣慰。

“吉安娜，你怎么哭了？”当麦德安皱起眉头，关切地望着自己时，吉安娜才发现自己的异常。

“没事，我没事。”意识到自己一脸狼狈的法师吸吸鼻子，慌慌张张地拿出手帕，“最近发生了太多事情，总是让我忍不住想起那些亡故的亲友......唉，瞧我这副样子，真是太失礼了。”

只见麦德安眉宇间的褶皱缓缓展平，他离开椅子，来到吉安娜面前跪下，视线与对方相平，这突如其来的举动简直把法师吓到了。“吉安娜，”混血儿柔声道，“把你的双手给我。”法师脸上写满困惑，但是仍然照做。麦德安低轻轻握住了她迟疑着伸过来的手。

“大地、火焰、水与风、元素之灵，请治愈这位女士受伤的灵魂......”紧接着她听见对方低声念诵了些她完全听不懂的咒语。不到片刻，吉安娜便好奇地注视着一道黄绿色的光团从两人交叠的手中静静升起，几乎照亮了整个房间，元素能量如在空中漂浮的泡沫般在两人四周轻快飞舞。她感觉到元素们体内蕴藏着一股强大的生命力，有一瞬间，她仿佛站在整个宇宙的中心，满天星辰扑面而来，吉安娜闭上眼睛，细细聆听着它们用悦耳的声音跟自己对话，感受着这个世界对她的深切爱意。一股强大的治疗能量平稳地滑进她的体内，直抵灵魂。

当麦德安松开她的手时，吉安娜发现自己周身的倦意和哀戚如被卸掉的包袱般从她体内消失无影了。

“愿元素之灵永远守护着你，陪你度过难关，我的朋友。”麦德安眼中充满无限柔情。

吉安娜过了一阵子才回过神来，当她回望着这名充满强大力量的未来之星，胸中不由涌起一股强烈的敬佩之情。“麦德安，”她哽咽着说，“艾格文一定会为你的成长感到欣慰的。”

混血儿微微一怔，吉安娜的话显然触动了他内心的某个地方，让他难过地垂下了眼睛，宛如一个受了伤的小少年。“奶奶以自己生命作为代价，帮助我打败了古加尔，我真希望能再见她一面，还有母亲跟梅里。”

“我相信你一定能够见到他们。”法师按住对方的肩膀，轻声安慰，这时，一名士兵敲了敲门，告诉他们联盟的舰队已在港口登陆，于是吉安娜挽起麦德安的手，两人同时站起身来，“好吧，我们都要打起精神来，麦德安，准备好认识新朋友了吗？”

*

两人重新并肩来到港口时发现麦格尼.铜须和他的弟弟，探险者协会创始人布莱恩.铜须也已到场，此刻两兄弟正和现任暴风城国王安度因.乌瑞恩跟他的新晋顾问吉恩.格雷迈恩相谈甚欢。麦德安一眼认出了站在他们旁边的血精灵盗贼。对方也兴高采烈地冲上去给了他一个拥抱。

“好久不见，麦德安！”瓦莉拉热情地挽住他的手，往联盟代表方的方向走去，“在外域的生活过得怎么样？你得找个时间跟你的老朋友们好好聊聊，等回去之后我也要把这个好消息告诉布洛尔和洛汗！”

“啊，你一定就是那位在安其拉击败古加尔的勇士！新提瑞斯法议会的守护者！”吉安娜和瓦莉拉把麦德安介绍给他们之后，钻石形态的麦格尼.铜须率先开口，并主动同麦迪文之子握了握手，前矮人国王的身躯在阳光照耀下闪烁着银白色的辉芒，“我一直很想认识你来着，感谢卡德加给了我这次机会，我们得好好聊一聊关于泰坦和上古之神的问题......布莱恩，我的顾问上哪儿去啦？”

他的兄弟如梦初醒般环顾四周。“我们刚过来的时候他明明还在的......他今天心情似乎不太好，大概是到附近散心去了。”

这副会活动的钻石雕像叹了口气。“现在可不是悠闲的观光时刻，他在这种重要关头落单对暮光之锤来说无疑是一件天大的好事，弟弟，麻烦你把他找回来，提醒他收敛下自己的旺盛好奇心，他应该不会走远。”

布莱恩.铜须离开时迅速看了眼麦德安，目光饱含敬佩之意，还趁机热情地跟对方握了一下手，才咕哝着跑去执行兄长交代的任务。

“没想到我还能跟当年的救命恩人相见，我一直很想当面感谢你。”安度因伸手与麦德安的相握，极尽暴风城王室的完美礼数。

麦德安侧头回忆片刻，却怎么也无法从记忆里对无数人的印象中捕捉到这位年轻国王的身影。

“当时我们在这里跟暮光之锤的成员发生了冲突，你要来营救你的母亲，还救了我一命呢。”幸好安度因迅速察觉到麦德安的为难，但他并没有给对方留下尴尬的时间空隙，而是像自然的谈话般接着说下去，“吉安娜和瓦莉拉把你后来的事迹都全部告诉我了，正如麦格尼所言，艾泽拉斯需要像你这样的英雄。”

吉恩.格雷迈恩虽然并没有表现得比其他人热情，但似乎因为没看见部落成员出现在附近，心情还是有些轻松愉悦。可惜他的愉快情绪并没有持续很久，因为半个小时后，加尔鲁什率着他的顾问们来到了塞拉摩正门。

“加尔鲁什，请你和你的顾问解开武器，交给塞拉摩的士兵保管。”吉安娜在门前拦住他们，“会议规定出席人员不得携带武器。”

麦德安仔细观察着这名新任部落大酋长，感觉他令自己想起了德莱尼人们口中的残暴的旧部落兽人，这种感觉让他非常不舒服。但站在他身旁的安度因——他们讨论了一些关于圣光法术的知识，很快便成为了朋友——显得更是局促不安，因为加尔鲁什充满敌意的目光未曾从他身上移开。安度因也紧张地回望着他，仿佛害怕着对方接下来从嘴里蹦出来的每个字眼会令他崩溃。

“我父亲的武器决不能被联盟渣滓的手玷污。”他直直盯着人类国王，故意放缓语速，“会议开始后，贝恩和雷加尔随我进去，其他士兵在外面负责保管我们的武器，等候指令。你们还认得雷加尔.大地之怒吧？他是部落实力最强大的萨满祭司，假如联盟中途心生歹意，袭击我们，他会毫不犹豫地召唤风暴予以反击，首当其冲的无疑就是这位年轻的乌瑞恩国王。”

“加尔鲁什，联盟真心想跟部落签订停战协议，我用我的性命保证，他们绝对不会伤害部落任何一位成员。”当安度因开口说话的时候，那名兽人猛然蹙紧眉头，好似在经历着某种特别痛苦的事情，“我们当时确实犯了一个错误，梅里斯·玛拉甘队长背叛了联盟，向战争前线传递假情报，让大家始料未及，这件事联盟的确欠部落一个合理解释，我在此向你们表示真诚的歉意。”

“你欠部落的东西可多了去了。”加尔鲁什压低声音，由于愤怒而突起的眼球直直瞪着人类，仿佛恨不得要用目光将对方撕成碎片。

安度因的脸色霎时变得苍白，他垂下眼帘，咬住嘴唇，这副半妥协的表情令他的顾问非常吃惊。吉恩转而冲加尔鲁什喊道：“兽人，联盟不欠你们任何东西！反之你们从联盟这儿夺走的一切，我们还没来得及算账呢！安度因，我看他只不过在虚张声势罢了！”

“老头，这里没有你说话的份儿！”加尔鲁什吼道。

“既然你如此痛恨联盟，那又何必答应出席这次面谈呢？”安度因的语气充满了无可奈何。

“当然要来看看你这虚伪的和平爱好者耍什么花招了！”

雷加尔终于忍无可忍：“加尔鲁什，看来我们的人民份上，不要再胡闹了！跟联盟作对无法给部落带来任何好处！”

兽人惊骇地望着这名萨满祭司，棕褐脸庞涨成了羞耻的橙红色。“我特意把你叫过来，你竟然反过来跟他们一起对付我？！”

“我是依照萨尔的遗愿辅助你成为一名合格的领袖，而不是任由你像个孩子般到处撒野犯错！”

“......我当初就不该听伊崔格那老头的意见，我应该把马尔考罗克和扎伊拉带过来，让你们统统滚蛋！”

贝恩忍不住捏了一把冷汗。“先祖在上啊......加尔鲁什，求你冷静一点儿，现在可不是引起争端的时候，假如你真的一刻也无法忍受联盟的存在，那么我们今天不如先回奥格瑞玛——”

“好了，我们也算是打过招呼，已经仁至义尽，其他废话不用多说，”部落的大酋长举起一只手打断了顾问的话，当牛头人提及返程时，他竟反而冷静下来，“但是在会谈开始之前，我要继续跟士兵们待在一起，决不踏入这座人类城市半步。这点要求并不过分吧，吉安娜.普罗德摩尔？”话音刚落，那双冷酷的金黄色瞳眸转而望向人类法师，这场会议的主持。

安度因的嘴唇动了动，似乎突然明白了对方究竟在想什么，年轻的国王用充满怨恨的目光盯着兽人，对方却无动于衷。经过一番短暂的争执，吉安娜感觉会议尚未正式开始，她整个人都快要虚脱了。“当然没问题，加尔鲁什，只要你能按时出席会议。”

兽人满意地咕哝一声，然后带着骄傲的神色，命令座狼转回身去。贝恩边摇头叹气边跟上。雷加尔在回头前用嘴型向麦德安打了声招呼：“很高兴再次见到你，我的老朋友。”

*

看来联盟和部落的关系比想象中还要紧张许多，麦德安独自走在塞拉摩广场的弯曲小径上，边回忆着刚才的所见，边陷入沉思，卡德加说得没错，燃烧军团的威胁迫在眉睫，我必须得让他们意识到团结一致的重要性，就像当时新提瑞斯法议会成员们合作那样......唉，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，果真如大家所言，一个政治白痴！然而更教他难过的是，麦格尼遗憾地向他坦白，他们这边并没有收到关于迦罗娜和梅里.冬风下落的消息。但能够肯定的是，暮光之锤的势力活动又开始变得活跃起来。

而当他把卡德加交给他的神秘小石子拿给麦格尼查看时，对方却慌张地表示，这是世界之魂受伤出血后产生的精华，名为“艾泽里特”。燃烧军团留下的邪能无疑给她造成了难以挽回的伤害。

“它身上散发的能量能够帮助勇士们打造出更坚不可摧的武器......但我会将它带回心之密室，深入研究它的用处，再委托冒险者把结果告知卡德加。我想，联盟和部落也有权利知道它的存在吧，只要加尔鲁什保证不为争夺这种资源跟联盟斗个死去活来。”麦格尼的语气略带迟疑。

如今，跟铜须兄弟分别后的他在一面城墙下站定，看着十位手举木剑和盾牌，全身被厚重的训练服紧紧裹住的新兵穿过训练场空地，教头正站在一排训练假人前厉声呵斥他们的怠慢。吉安娜的马房总管把无精打采的坐骑牵进马房，马童在旁紧随，一手抱着一堆干稻草，一手提着装满饲料的木桶。商人们的叫卖吆喝声此起彼伏。他们都在专心干着自己手中的活儿，没有精力去注意站在角落边的人。

麦德安靠在墙边观望了一阵，注意到新兵们挥动武器的姿势和力度有不足之处，教头盔甲上那些装饰繁复的圆盘并没有御敌的作用，但那名秃顶的中年男性似乎有意炫耀自己那身昂贵的装扮，牧师为受伤的新兵疗伤，却消耗了过多不必要的法力，新手法师们仍旧不能掌控好火球术的攻击轨迹。麦德安当然能轻而易举地纠正所有人的错误，并且提出更好的解决办法，但他也深知自己在此处的身份是客人，无权贸然指出他们的不足。他喜欢看着他们投入训练的专注模样，那一张张朝气十足的脸庞，并且暗中发誓会跟他们一起合力守护共同的家园。

麦德安在原地安静地站了一会儿，于是决定登上通往城墙顶部的一道弯曲石阶，继续斟酌接下来的和谈措辞，顺便参观一下城墙上的弩炮设备。塞拉摩的海事工程无疑在世上数一数二，但他们的优势最多只能发挥在主战场是无尽海洋的状况里，城堡、驻兵营房、扼守要道的关隘，甚至马厩、屯放给养和武器弹药的库房以及来往的海陆交通都是防御工程中最关键的部分。麦德安对军事排布无甚了解，但他有兴趣向当地士兵请教一些基本知识。

即将登上城墙之际，他在入口处不得不停下脚步为一名正要下石阶的陌生人让路，然而他抬起头，正欲开口致歉时，那名戴着白色头巾，身着一袭黑色皮衣的人类男性的目光也恰好停在他的脸上。

他不由怔在原地，忽然忘记了自己的下一步动作。吸引他的并不是对方身上那有别于普通人类的独特气质和打扮，或那黑色的长睫毛和略带笑意的薄唇，而是因为他们视线相接的瞬间，某种难以言喻的光彩从对方那双明亮而平静的红色眼眸中流泻出来，却又被迅速压抑了下去。麦德安确信对方眼中的独特神采并非出自对德莱尼混血的好奇，或对陌生人的戒备之心，反而更像是在面对某个很早以前就互相认识却失去了长期联系的熟人出现时才会流露出来的神情。强烈的好奇心令麦德安想要重新捕捉到那片无形而神秘的光彩，但同时他有一种预感，一旦他找出那道神采掩藏下的某种不可言喻的力量，某种温柔的精神层面上的东西，他的整个灵魂与之相比将变得不值一提。这个温馨甜蜜的想法让麦德安的嘴角不由的上扬。

但他很快又回过神来，尴尬地发觉自己一直盯着别人的脸瞧，甚至露出了傻里傻气的笑容。对方则耐心等待着他让路，双眸不带任何波动的情绪，宛如静止、毫无涟漪的血色湖面，原来他挡住了对方下楼的唯一通道，意识到这一点的混血儿慌忙而窘迫地后退一步，让到一边去。“......抱歉！”话刚出口，他又开始苦恼如此片刻失神竟会令自己的舌头失去了控制能力。

他应该马上登上城墙的，却不由得多看了那陌生人类的背影一眼。

“嘿，你！果然在这儿！”布莱恩.铜须嘹亮的声音从下方传来，麦德安顺着声音的方向望去，却发现矮人喊话的对象并非自己，而是正迈着优雅而欢快的步伐下楼的陌生男子，他走起路来活像一个精力过剩的孩子，“现在可不是观光旅游的时刻，你一个人待在外面晃悠很危险的！顺便一提哈，我和麦格尼也不是你的免费保姆！快点下来，我哥哥在等着你呢！”

“等等，他和铜须兄弟认识？”麦德安又惊又喜，却不知道自己为什么这么高兴，“看来我们以后还很有可能再见面......难道他就是麦格尼正在寻找的顾问？答案显而易见！但我并不关心他的身份或者他和铜须兄弟的关系，而是......他到底是谁？为什么要用一种我从没见过的眼神看我？”

他的目光跟随着陌生男子走下楼梯时，对方突然转过头来看了他一眼。就在这短暂的一瞥中，麦德安又从对方眼中捕捉到一丝象征着与同龄人完全不符的活力光彩。

年轻的麦迪文之子爬上城墙，却发觉自己早已忘了上来这儿的目的。于是他沮丧地原路返回，然后引起了训练场上的新兵们的注意。麦德安的独特魅力很快便折服了在场所有人，他们很快便打成一片，有说有笑，他教会了新兵们更多实用且能节省体力的战斗技巧，也让他们的教头连连折服。

然而望着一双双充满敬佩和羡慕之情的眼睛，麦德安的思绪还是不受控制地飘到刚才与自己有过一面之缘的陌生人身上。

“圣光啊，我要找机会了解下他到底是怎样一个人......麦格尼！等谈完了所有正事，我得去问问他才行！”


	2. Chapter 2

他一定会来的。

安度因盯着墙上的鹿头壁饰，心不在焉地拨弄着枕头上的流苏，记不清楚这几个小时里面到底对自己重复了多少遍这句话。从半敞的窗户淌进卧室的冰冷气流残酷而沉默地流涌着，但这位刚继任暴风城国王的年轻人的前额、脸颊和脖子都像被灼烧似的滚烫得火辣火辣的，怦怦鼓动的心脏激烈冲撞着胸腔。他丢开枕头，蜷紧四肢，仿佛这样做就能令塞满大脑的混乱思绪无法翻腾起来。

“睡吧，他不会再来了！”安度因大声告诉自己，上身扭向另一边，重新扑回枕头上，强迫自己闭上眼睛。但突如其来的生动想象和记忆又清晰而明确地灌进了他疲累的脑海中，令他如遭受猛烈的电击般又坐了起来。

破碎海滩是燃烧军团设下的一个陷阱，当时急匆匆奔赴战场的所有人都没有料到这一点并做好应对准备。暴风城最重要的情报机构内部如今乱成一团，军情七处的首领马迪亚斯.肖尔在先王赶往破碎海滩战场后下落不明，军团内探利用恐惧魔王的势力控制了该间谍组织的高层人员——奄奄一息的特工安玻.吉尔妮拖着满身伤痕回到新国王身边，临死前道出了这个惊人的真相。一波未平一波又起，瓦莉拉很快查出梅里斯.玛拉甘队长就是军团的内应，与此同时，以夜色镇的指挥官阿尔泰娅·埃伯洛克为首的守夜人组织集体叛变，计划跟这名叛徒里应外合，占领暴风城，把新国王杀死，再取而代之，以攻溃联盟的内部势力。

于是瓦莉拉不假思索地帮助安度因暂时逃离暴风城，他们决定先到一个更安全的地方避开军团眼线，通过冒险者跟其他盟友逐个取得联络。

然而昨夜他从贝恩的信中得知加尔鲁什即将继任部落大酋长之位，便决定拜托瓦莉拉再将他的纸条交到那兽人手上，请对方今晚秘密拜访。这是联盟和部落重新找回对彼此的信任的绝佳机会，假如加尔鲁什同意赴约的话。但如今已经超过约定时间一小时了，对方还是没有现身。安度因深觉这是他们的最后一次机会了。

于是，抱着这种想法，他忽然感到手脚冰凉，胸口似乎在被一块沉重的巨石紧压着，大脑知觉变得异常敏感。他不明白自己究竟在害怕什么，或许借用少量酒精能帮助他找到答案，或麻痹这种令人抓狂的不安。

安度因下了床，从壁柜取出一瓶暴风城波特酒和一只高脚杯，并用冻得颤抖的手指拔出瓶塞。那是他父亲生前最爱喝的美酒。没人知道瓦里安去世以后，他的儿子逐渐染上了这种恶习。睡前摄入少量酒精不仅没有令他第二天头昏目眩，还能使他在情绪焦虑的状态下更加安稳地入眠，方便醒来后重新戴上理性的面具，仿佛一切从没发生过。可即便如此，贵族们还是观察到国王每夜睡眠不佳，他们命牧师为他开了些安眠药，但安度因知道这些药丸跟酒精混进肚子里会给自己造成怎样的后果，所以每次他都背着所有人把安眠药扔进卧室里正在燃烧的壁炉。

我是一个糟糕的国王，在他们眼里，我无异于懦弱的失败者，每次他把安眠药烧掉，都会忍不住这样想，他们更希望死在破碎海滩的人是我，而不是父亲，是的，他们恨不得我马上去死，然后一切就皆大欢喜了！而每当他想到这里，一阵刺骨的寒意便会从他的脊梁骨蔓延开来，数秒后，他又开始为自己刚才的邪念感到羞愧不已，以至于第二天他对每个人的态度都更显亲和了。

“糟透了，我真是糟透了，倘若有一天他们发现了我的秘密，坚决要把我处死，到那时候我又能有什么怨言呢？我有什么资格恼恨他们？可是圣光啊，他为什么就是不愿意来呢？”他如陷入幻境般凝视着墙壁一角，喃喃自语道，“看来我和他已经完了，真的要完了......”

突然，卧室门外的镶木地板上传来了一阵低沉而稳重的声响，好像是一个男人的脚步声，正往年轻国王的方向踱来。

谁？安度因警惕地直起身体，酒精的刺激令他的听觉超乎寻常地敏锐。苦修、真言术和神圣之星的咒语在脑中迅速成形。他无声地从腰间抽出防身匕首。假如是梅里斯.玛拉甘派来的人，他会决心跟对方战斗到底。

而当加尔鲁什庞大的身躯从门后挤进来时，安度因愣住了，微微颤抖的手几乎握不住防身武器。重逢的狂喜使他的嘴唇不受控制地哆嗦着，他准备了好多话要对加尔鲁什说，然而如今一看到对方的脸庞，他的大脑却突然一片空白。兽人金黄色的眼眸在黑暗中闪闪发亮，犹如一阵象征着希望的光芒，照得安度因目眩神迷，让他抱着强烈的感情预见了联盟和部落再度携手抗敌的可能性。然而很快他便发觉自己误解了加尔鲁什眼里透露出来的思想，因为他注意到对方的视线实际上落到了他身后的酒瓶和盛着一半酒液的高脚杯。

强烈的羞耻感攫住了在兽人面前丑态毕露的安度因，他急忙用身体挡住橡木桌上的烈酒和酒杯，却听见对方用嘲弄的口吻说道：“你怎么了？喝啊，继续喝。在我面前装什么呢？”

兽人的羞辱令安度因恼怒得涨红了脸。他心知加尔鲁什痛恨虚伪的人，但对方此时这番表达未免太不合时宜，太不顾虑他的感受了吧。于是他瞪了加尔鲁什一会，却无法找到为自己辩驳的理由，只得赌气地把身体迅速移到另一边，将匕首收回原处。

现在不是跟他起争执的时候，安度因深吸一口气，告诉自己，我要把真相告诉他，以消解两边的误会，消解他对联盟的误会。然而话说出来却成了：“最近你为什么不肯回我的信？”

“我忙。需要处理萨尔的身后事。”加尔鲁什耸耸肩，平静地抛出一句解释，却如惊雷般在安度因心底炸裂开来。

他知晓萨尔在对方心中的分量，是他帮助加尔鲁什从父亲的阴影中走了出来。即便他们会经常因为意见不合而发生争吵，加尔鲁什也非常尊敬对方。于是安度因陷入了片刻的迟疑，他担心加尔鲁什还未能从失去萨尔的悲痛中走出来，从而拒绝他接下来提出的结盟请求。

而对方似乎也注意到了他内心深处激烈的情绪挣扎。“你什么都不用跟我讲，就是联盟逼死了萨尔，他们必须为此付出代价。”他把门掩上，语气冷漠地道。

“加尔鲁什......”

“你什么时候开始学会喝这么烈的酒？”兽人打断人类的话，大摇大摆地走向橡木桌旁，拿起高脚杯，举到鼻子下，并皱着眉头嗅了嗅，然后将里面剩下的美酒一饮而尽，他的嘴唇恰好碰到了刚才安度因喝过的地方，这举动惹怒了安度因。“比牛头人酿制的莫高雷烈酒差远了。记不记得诺森德的甜果酒？那群达拉然法师最爱喝的玩意，用你们卡多雷最爱的雪梅做成，还有苔原浆果，凉凉的，又酸又甜，尝起来味道相当不错......为什么他们非要把我喜欢的水果和最讨厌的食物混成一种更可恨的东西？”

“我们能不能别谈论这个了......”他抬手按住一边隐隐作痛的太阳穴，感觉全身好似被某种力量拔掉了所有力气。兽人对他嗜酒的新爱好不予置否，也没有一如既往地用别扭的方式呵斥他、关心他，这令他感到他们之间的距离似乎被某种不可名状的力量拉远了。但他向面前的人倾吐苦水的需求变得更加强烈了。

只要我把心里话都告诉他，他自然就会明白我的感受的，我们过去都是这么相处过来的。“事实上......我的人民不信任我，因为我根本不是我的父亲。可即使如此，我也必须为了保护他们而履行国王的义务，这是乌瑞恩家族的使命。”但也是一种无形的枷锁......他到床边坐下，重重叹了口气，把脸埋进双手中，“我理解部落的愤怒。我们根本就没料到......是梅里斯.玛拉甘队长背叛了联盟。破碎海滩那一战是燃烧军团设下的陷阱，他是军团的内应，多数军情七处高层被杀，肖尔恐怕也已经惨遭毒手了。而这些事......都是在我继位后发生的。我失去了我的父亲，部落失去了你们的大酋长，还有那些勇敢的将领们......而你也快成为他们的领袖了，我们必须再度团结起来。你和我。为了联盟，为了部落，为了艾泽拉斯。”

然而他的话换来了一阵长久的沉默。

安度因不由满腔怒火，他抬起头，怒视着对面的人，嚷道：“圣光在上啊，我求你了，快说点什么吧！”

“那么你呢？”兽人忽略了他的愤怒，静静地问道。

“我也是需要你的！”

“那就跟我走。”加尔鲁什上前握住他的手臂，平静地抛出一句话，“咱们现在就走。立刻，马上。这是你唯一的选择。”

“跟你走？去哪里？”对方的回应令安度因摸不着头脑。

“回奥格瑞玛。”

男孩双目圆睁，难以置信地看着兽人，仿佛对方在说着什么荒唐的梦话。“你要我丢下联盟跟你离开？那怎么行？我的人民需要我！”

“既然他们都不信任你了，那还守在这儿干吗呢？”加尔鲁什的语气掺杂着些微恼怒，“燃烧军团的问题可以等你我到回奥格瑞玛后再作商量。暴风城沦陷了，这里再也没有人能绝对保证你的安全，懂吗？”

“可是我不能。”安度因挣开对方的手，半低着头，艰难地咽了咽口水，好像自己犯了什么天大的错误。

“不能......为什么不能？”加尔鲁什嚷道，“军团的内鬼随时都会找上门来，就是那个梅里斯.玛拉甘。你该庆幸现在出现的人是我！”

“我不能丢下他们。我的王国，我的人民，还有我的盟友。他们需要我。”安度因再次强调。他把目光转向别处，忍不住回忆父亲信中的遗愿。但随即他又认为自己的解释对加尔鲁什并不公平，他说不清是什么原因。一道模糊不清的界限显然将他的思维和明朗的真相隔绝开来，使他没来得及说服兽人便感到内心一阵难过，并毫不犹豫地确信加尔鲁什此刻也抱有同样的心情，而他道不明自己为何会有这样的感受。他的直觉完全正确。

只见兽人闻言后退一步，用严厉的目光在他毫无血色的脸庞冷漠地逡巡着。“哦，原来我在你心里什么也不是。”

“我不是这个意思......你为什么要这样想？”对方不可理喻的思维逻辑让安度因感到分外苦恼，“现在不正是你我可以并肩作战的机会吗？等时机成熟，我们甚至可以向他们公开我们的......”然而话说到只剩最后几个字，他又停顿了，因为这时兽人的眼神在对他说：“你到底说了些什么天真又荒唐的胡话啊？”而安度因也在对方的瞪视下屈服了，他自动放弃了自己的说辞，像被加尔鲁什的负面情绪传染般，低头望着自己被睡袍裹住的膝盖，叹了一声气。

加尔鲁什又后退了一步，仿佛恨不得下一秒就从这房间逃离出去，用余光察觉到兽人正在缓慢挪动脚步的安度因猛然抬起头，紧张地盯着他，生怕对方真的会这么做。他从兽人眼里看出了转瞬即逝的无措慌乱的思绪。

于是，加尔鲁什决定不再逃避，他沉下脸来，定在原地，学着他刚才的口吻再次强调：“联盟渣滓必须为他们的疏忽付出代价。而你，必须，在我和联盟之间，做出选择。”

兽人的话挣断了安度因内最后一线希望。“你为什么非要这么做不可？联盟也为这次错误付出了代价呀！”他站起身，激动地嚷道，“部落恐怕还不知道吧，是希尔瓦娜斯先吹响的撤退号角，在完全没有通知联盟的前提下！我的人民认为你们都是杀害先王的凶手！然而大敌当前，我们何必继续折磨彼此呢？加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，倘若你要我承受比你更大的痛苦，那么你的目的已经达成了。而我只是希望我们能够在彼此最艰难的日子里共抵屈辱患难、艰难困苦，就像我们在诺森德、在暮光之地并肩作战的时候那样！现在我却被你狠狠推开！你说你在我心里什么也不是，我反而觉得我在你心中的地位根本不值一提......”

一阵歇斯底里的宣泄过后，安度因只觉非常难受，心跳加速，胸部由于激烈的情绪而快速起伏着，不能再把话说下去了。他坐回床上，一手撑着床单，另一手捂着胸口，红着脸，用充满敌意的眼神瞪着面前的兽人。等心情平复后，他做了一个深呼吸，努力用平缓的语气说道：“加尔鲁什，我知道我不能强迫你彻底放下对联盟的偏见，你就当作这么做是为了我，为了你的人民吧。”

加尔鲁什的右部面颊狠狠抽搐了一下，但他叹了口气，慢吞吞地回到橡木桌前，一屁股坐到地板上（专门为人类体重打造的椅子无法承受兽人的重量），含含糊糊地嘟哝了大半天，才勉强道出几句完整的真心话：“在我们赶去破碎海滩之前，萨尔希望我放下对瓦里安的成见，努力去信任联盟。” 

他顿了顿，回忆片刻，然后发出一阵嘲弄的笑声，转而将目光移向安度因，兽人金色的双眸在昏暗中褶褶发光。

“然后你猜怎么着？我被说服了，甚至努力做到了。我全程就像一个不知道自己是谁的傻瓜，麻木地听着两边的领袖发号施令，麻木地跟着联盟的军队移动......萨尔、希尔瓦娜斯跟瓦里安和你们那侏儒大工匠配合得天衣无缝，虽然还是没能从军团手中救出提里奥.弗丁。那个该死的洛瑟玛不知上哪儿去了，竟然是你们的高阶女祭司救了我一命，她盯着我说了几句关于兽人的坏话，很糟糕的胡话，然后贝恩和沃金拦住了我，从那时起我就开始怀疑自己的选择究竟是不是......”他又停住了，“最后果然......” 

加尔鲁什露出了生理厌恶的扭曲表情，再也没法说下去了，便把视线转开。“总之现在回想起来，我真是个笨蛋，竟做出了自以为这辈子都不会做的事情，信任联盟，哈！”

安度因静静聆听着他的话，万般柔情溢满心头，因为他晓得对方没说出来的话意味着什么。加尔鲁什确实有在考虑他的感受，在破碎海滩，联盟和部落之间确实是存在过短暂的和平时光的，但他们的敌人毁掉了这一切，安度因希望大家都能重新振作起来，尤其加尔鲁什。

“所以我选择相信你们所换来的结果是什么？是沉痛的代价！联盟带着完全错误的情报把我们领进了死胡同。当时确实是女妖之王先吹响的撤退号角，我永永远远鄙视她。萨尔几乎一人抗下了大和炮舰的地面射击，当时我和贝恩就在他旁边......” 

回忆令加尔鲁什痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，然后缓缓睁开，竭力用平静的语气叙述道：“恶魔的数量是我方军队的好几倍，但我愿赌上地狱咆哮之子的名义将它们统统干掉，哪怕只剩下我一个人！萨尔坚持命令我和贝恩离开，当时他们为了把我拉走，费了多大劲儿呀，连萨鲁法尔那老家伙都要来帮忙了。最后是沃金和那女妖合力将重伤的萨尔扛回奥格瑞玛，他临终前把大酋长的重担子交给我，并叮嘱我要......” 

加尔鲁什再次沉默了。安度因记得对方曾说过，萨尔早就默许了他们的秘密关系。

“那为什么我们不能如萨尔的遗愿，继续互相扶持呢？”

“除非你愿意跟我走，离开那群联盟渣滓。”兽人态度坚决。

“跟你走，然后眼睁睁看着你向联盟发起挑战，伤害我的人民？”男孩发现他们的谈话又回到了令人绝望的原点。加尔鲁什拒绝原谅联盟是因为他的尊严、他的决心和转变的努力在那次惨烈的战役中遭受了无情的损伤，这将可能成为他们之间难以逾越的思想鸿沟。

“也就是说，你选择站在他们那一边，成为我的敌人。”加尔鲁什戴上了冷酷又陌生的面具，以空洞死寂的眼神注视着面前的人类，直盯得安度因浑身发凉，感觉恍如一丝不挂地跳入了诺森德的冰河。

“不对，不是这样的。我们明明还有更好的办法。”他用力摇摇头，带着苦苦哀求的目光，意欲向兽人伸出手。“加尔鲁什，你就不能留在我身边，陪我度过难关吗？再相信我一次吧！”

“没有别的办法。你就是这么想的。你要成为大公无私的联盟至高王，那群渣滓的至高王，却永远不肯把我的感受当一回事，不愿跟我一起度过难关的人是你。”加尔鲁什断言。“所以我凭什么还要相信你？”

安度因胸中也开始出现一团怒火激烈翻腾，他气愤地把伸出去的手收了回来：“你这人总是这样，总是这样！对关于联盟和部落的事情的看法总是非黑即白！既然如此，那你走吧。我再也不想看到你的脸了。”他本可以表现得更加愤怒，但说话时的语气又不知不觉变成了无可奈何的伤感。“你走吧，走吧！我们已经彻底完了，也许永远不再见你最好！这是最后一次了，最后一次了！”他把两条胳膊用力摔向枕头上，并将脑袋深深埋了进去，也许是酒精的刺激作用，如今他感觉整个人呼吸艰难，脑袋晕乎。

然而他听着加尔鲁什起身离开的声音，内心的窒息感竟不减反增。

顷刻间，两人过去的幸福时光，曾经共同度过的无数夜晚一个接一个在他脑海中迅速而清晰地闪过。他一会儿看见加尔鲁什听完他的调皮话忍不住大笑，一会儿看见加尔鲁什装作不情不愿地把象征着二人关系的信物塞到他手里，一会儿又看见加尔鲁什皱着眉头伸手拿掉缠在他头上的蜘蛛网，漫不经心地调侃着他的冒失......安度因抱着脑袋呻吟了一声，努力抑制不断翻腾上来的回忆。忘了他吧，忘了他！安度因不断说服自己，忘掉这个不可理喻的混蛋，他不值得你再去留恋了！

加尔鲁什似乎也感受到了他的痛苦。因为安度因听见对方的脚步声在富有规律的间隙中怪异地停滞片刻。而当对方的脚步声又重新恢复了原来的沉稳和坚定时，泪水再也不受遏制地从他滚烫的脸颊滚滚滑落。

也许是受到了酒精的影响，一股奇异而野蛮的力量将安度因从床上拉起来，操控他跳下床，如离弦的箭般冲到加尔鲁什身后扑了上去，急促跳动的心紧贴着对方宽厚的背部，一双苍白纤细的手臂紧紧环住对方的腰部。

“不......不要走......”加尔鲁什在他的环抱下用力挣扎着，从窗外滚动进来的刺骨寒风使安度因急忙收紧双臂的力度，哆嗦的嘴唇断断续续吐出挽留的话语，“不要走......不要走......”这是最后一次，最后一次了......

他苦苦哀求，他放声大哭，仿佛下一秒呼吸就会断掉，直到对方放弃了挣扎，僵在原地。

*

“国王陛下，会议十分钟后就要开始，请您做好准备。”

仆从的提告让安度因从追忆往事的状态中猛然清醒。一阵短暂的迷茫后，他才想起自己现今正位于塞拉摩的一间客房里，无精打采地倚在窗边一张酒红色的天鹅绒单人椅上，一条手臂搁在窗台，另一条则垂向大腿，指尖轻轻搭着膝头。加尔鲁什和他的顾问们走出所有人的视线后，他便回到客房，遣散仆人，靠到窗边独自发呆。

“好的，我现在就来。”安度因起身应道。脑海里的回忆却仍不知疲倦般转动着。

那天晚上他把加尔鲁什挽留下来后，两人一如既往地激烈拥吻，然后疯狂做爱。当他们再次结合到一起时，男孩像溺水的人抓住面前的浮木般紧紧攥住兽人的臂膀，在那线条硬朗的肌肉上抠出几道红痕。他坐在加尔鲁什的大腿上，仰起头，抬高上身，任由对方粗糙的舌面在他的脖颈、肩窝、胸膛、乳尖灵活游动，湿得一塌糊涂的下体努力跟上对方越来越快速猛烈的抽送。交合中的两人心里都有一个共同想法，且残暴地压倒了其他所有念头——这是他们最后一次结合。但他们谁都不愿提起。于是他们只能用最原始的欲望宣泄，专心听着紧紧贴合的下身传来阵阵湿腻的水声和肉体拍击的响声，假装这个可怕的想法被暂时抛却到九霄云外。第二波高潮来临时，他抱紧了兽人的脑袋，全身剧烈抽搐着。他们在黑暗中无言凝视着彼此。因为现在不管说什么都是虚伪的，都无法改变即将要面对的处境。抱着同样想法的加尔鲁什咬紧牙关，用力把安度因推倒，然后将他软绵绵的身躯翻过去背对着自己。安度因烫红的脸庞压着蓬乱的金发陷入枕头，感受着兽人的大手肆意揉捏着面前的双臀，然后用力扳开，让中间的红肿小穴暴露在空气下。对方的舌头长驱直入，在一惊一乍一收一缩的秘道间搅动出响腻的水声。他羞耻地闭紧双眼，揪紧床单，弓起身子，嘴里满出低低的呜咽和几近悲鸣的求饶，直到加尔鲁什捏着他的腰从后面进入，他再次浑身痉挛着艰难地攀向高潮......

安度因在会议厅门前听见里面的谈话声，忽地停住脚步，全身不由自主地抖了抖。他忍不住一手按住微微颤动的嘴唇。

“我没事。”他举起另一只手阻止想要上前询问关心情况的吉恩，迅速恢复了理智。他不应该在这种时候想起那件往事的，不应该再为它感到......兴奋和期待。在那以后，艾泽拉斯的勇士们从邪魂堡垒救出了肖尔，杀死了叛变的守夜人指挥官，合力从梅里斯.玛拉甘手中夺回暴风城。而他跟加尔鲁什在那夜疯狂缠绵后算是彻底断绝了联系。

现在的我是以联盟至高王的身份面对他，而不是他的恋人。我再也不可能是他的恋人了。

于是，他强迫自己收拾心情，面带和善的微笑，向守门的卫兵点点头，对方马上会意，伸手推开了紧闭的议事厅大门。

*

会谈快要开始了，麦德安踏着柔软的地毯往议事厅的方向走去，却在走廊转角处无意中听到了布莱恩.铜须争辩的声音：“我们是希望通过这场会议促使联盟和部落重新合作，这怎么能叫‘浪费时间’？假若他们双方又打起来了，那对咱们也是百害而无一利啊！”

紧接着是麦格尼.铜须低沉平静而富有磁性的声音：“经过破碎海滩一战，联盟和部落一样损失惨重。古神势力正在崛起，只要我们稍不留神，整个世界就将面临毁灭的危险，正如奥尔加隆当年在天文室的警告......我比你们都了解安度因的为人，而加尔鲁什怎么说也是个重视荣耀的战士，他对部落的热爱和忠诚有目共睹。我相信听完我们接下来要说的话，他们这种对峙状态并不会一直持续下去——”

“但这个‘一直’并不会永远持续下去。我甚至认为他们没必要知道艾泽里特的存在。”麦德安听见一个如丝绸般轻柔的声音回答，并刻意强调了“永远”二字。“即便萨尔在位的期间，联盟和部落仍然能在和平停战协约的管束下发生不同规模的冲突，比如过去的阿拉希盆地资源战，双子峰争夺战和巴拉丁要塞地形战。破碎海滩防卫战的结果就是一个重要的转折点——尤其在加尔鲁什继位大酋长后——他们之间的信任关系会比以往任何时候还要不堪一击。相信我，当联盟和部落在这场会谈上争吵得面红耳赤的时候，暮光之锤就已经有所行动......”

第三个声音的主人最先注意到混血儿从转角之后现身，便停止了说话，脸上的活泼神气跟着骤然消失。麦德安随即也认出了对方。此人正是刚才他在城墙楼梯上遇见的那名陌生男子。

“嗨呀，是你啊，麦德安，来得正好！”这时，铜须兄弟也注意到他的存在，布莱恩主动打了声招呼，并瞅了一眼兄长。

麦德安的忽然现身似乎令麦格尼感到有些意外。“布莱恩说的没错，你确实来得正好。”但他很快便恢复了平静，微微侧开身子，眼睛看着麦德安，并向陌生人做出了一个文雅的手势动作：“现在请允许我向你介绍一下我的顾问拉希奥，最后的黑龙，在研究上古之神的领域可帮了我不少忙呢。你刚才跟我说，你曾面临过克苏恩的威胁。假如你们能一块儿聊聊，那就再好不过了！”

麦德安盯着拉希奥的脸，有些发愣。他原以为对方会是人类跟其他种族的混血后代，之所以会产生这种猜测是因为他对龙族的了解少之又少。他听说他们更多会幻化成半人类半精灵的形态，脸上总呈现出一种安宁、肃穆、看破尘世的神情。但拉希奥给人的印象和感觉截然不同，尤其他眼里那股象征着某种充沛活力的神彩。而今这双眼睛的主人只是挺直腰身，微微抬起下颔，平静地迎上比自己高大许多的混血儿的视线，嘴角扬起一个优雅完美的弧度，目光却毫无笑意。

在这之前，麦德安曾短暂地幻想他们再遇的情景，或是等他踱到会议厅大门前的时候，或是等他进入会议厅内，环顾到场的其他嘉宾的时候，反正他以为自己至少会在走到下一个转角时才碰到他们，但绝对不是现在，这个时间点实在太过微妙了，但麦德安说不出产生这种感觉的原因。如今他别无所念，只在心里向圣光祈祷自己能控制脸上的表情，别在铜须兄弟面前尽出洋相。

“这位是我们的盟友......”

“麦德安，预言之子，传说中的艾泽拉斯救世主。”不等麦格尼说完，拉希奥主动跟对方握了握手，然后继续盯着麦德安略微窘迫的脸，“久仰大名，能认识你是我的荣幸。”

预言之子？麦德安另一只藏在锁甲手套下的手抖了抖。许多人总将他看作一名真正的英雄和救世主，但他从不出言反驳，因为他认为自己无权剥夺所有人的表达自由。然而会这么称呼他为“预言之子”的人只有暮光之锤的成员，古加尔和他身边的被遗忘者手下。正当他回过神来时，拉希奥已经将手收了回去，用一种欢快、满足且傲慢的眼神欣赏他那僵硬的面部表情。显然对方是在有意令他难堪，并从中获得了胜利的精神快感。

麦德安感觉自己受到了小小的冒犯，但他不愿在铜须兄弟面前有任何不快的表现，因为在场其他两人似乎并无觉得这个称呼有何不妥。“不敢当。我也很高兴认识你。”因此他只是飞快地回答了一句，然后转身同布莱恩谈话。现在他总算明白拉希奥的挑衅行为实则出于对他的不满，这使他感到更加困惑了，究竟是什么导致黑龙对一个初次见面的陌生人产生莫名其妙的敌意？

“我的判断是绝对正确的。”四人一同往议事厅的方向移动时，麦德安听见拉希奥用自信满满的声音向麦格尼宣布，他们的谈话又回到了刚才的争议之中，“你们很快就会明白，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮领导的部落永远不可能跟联盟达成共识。而安度因的性格过于天真软弱，恐怕根本无法承受那顶王冠给他带来的重压。”

布莱恩叹了口气。“我知道你们俩关系并不是很好，但你也没必要恶言诋毁安度因吧。”

“恶言诋毁跟陈述事实不是同一回事。”

“你的观点恕我还是无法认同。”麦格尼用和缓的语气说道，“尽管联盟和部落总是不可避免地发生一点争执，但最终在他们的共同努力下，巫妖王和死亡之翼对艾泽拉斯的威胁才得以解除。再譬如新提瑞斯法议会就是团结一致的最好榜样。人类、侏儒、矮人、德莱尼人、卡多雷、辛多雷、被遗忘者和兽人，他们跨越了阵营和种族的偏见，统一战线，因而成功击败了古加尔和他从上古之神汲取的黑暗力量。”

“所言极是。”布莱恩突然插嘴道，“麦德安，当年你是新提瑞斯法议会的领袖，在这个话题上你一定比我们这里任何人更有发言权。”

拉希奥跟着回头望了他一眼。麦德安又从对方眼中捕捉到那抹转瞬即逝的活跃光芒。

“我确实同意你们的观点。”他看着黑龙的背影，不禁暗自揣摩对方听他发言时每时每刻的表情变化，“但加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮并不像他们的前任大酋长那样通情达理，倘若我们要说服他跟联盟合作，就要明白他真正想要的究竟是什么。”

“他想要什么并不重要，我们唯一要考虑的是如何帮助这个世界迎来真正的和平，目前联盟和部落根本做不到这点。”黑龙头也不回地反驳道。

“但我决不会对抗这两个阵营的英雄，不会在他们竭尽全力保护艾泽拉斯之后。”麦德安正色道。

“黑龙，既然我们的意见无论如何也没法达成一致，那我不得不建议你离开我们自立门户——”

“布莱恩！”麦格尼马上打断弟弟的冲动发言，“拉希奥不能落到暮光之锤手里，当初是我答应要庇护他的。”

“是单纯的合作邀请，但谢谢你的关心。”特意纠正完麦格尼的表达方式，拉希奥不再说话。

*

“我听见了她的声音，她最近变得很不安，在恐惧，在猜忌。”麦格尼钻石般清澈的声音在议事厅内回荡，最近众人从这名刚苏醒的矮人口中得知艾泽拉斯是一名沉睡中的最强大的新生泰坦，“在把你们请过来之前，我曾跟艾泽拉斯的勇士们结伴前往造物者悬台，试图跟世界之魂交流，地下深处契约大厅的防御节点却被破坏了，那是某种可怕的痛苦混合物，只属于世界之魂的可怕梦魇。即便勇士们帮助她消除了恐惧，但她的情绪仍然很糟糕，我试图集中注意力进入她的精神世界，她则向我们传递了一个消息——被封印于地下的上古之神蠢蠢欲动，虚空信徒卷土重来，黑暗泰坦即将降临，他们会毫不留情地摧毁我们的世界。因此，无论联盟还是部落，我们都必须合力阻止他们，时间已经不多了。”说罢，他的目光谨慎地来回扫视着两边的首领。加尔鲁什双手抱臂，阴沉着脸，看似对矮人的警告毫不在意，实则也在专注聆听着麦格尼的发言，这让他暗地里松了一口气。

即便面谈的气氛并不那么愉快，但只要他们不发生突然的正面冲突，至少还有一线希望。因为最重要的是加尔鲁什愿意出席，并听取他们的意见，尽管看似不大情愿。依地狱咆哮之子的性子，假若他对某件事情表现出毫无兴趣甚至深恶痛绝的样子，那将意味着理性的谈判绝不可能实现。再加上他在破碎海滩一战跟联盟配合的程度，这使麦格尼认为他的顾问一开始的忧虑是错误的。部落和联盟有权知道艾泽里特的存在，并且有合作的可能性。

更重要的是，在他的印象中，对方和安度因的关系似乎还算不错。瓦里安生前有向他抱怨过这件事。

“而且更糟糕的是，不间断发生的资源掠夺和战争导致这个星球的不稳定现象愈演愈烈，艾泽拉斯遭受的损害出乎我们想象之外。”他盯着加尔鲁什的脸，似乎在下定某种决心，坐在他身边的顾问则无言地注视着他，“刚才麦德安把一种神秘物质交到我手上，这是卡德加的助手从破碎海滩——也就是你们跟燃烧军团苦战的地方——找到的。它是艾泽拉斯的血液精华，名为‘艾泽里特’。”他把艾泽里特交给离他最近的部落大酋长手上，后者接过后，忍不住猛吸一口冷气。

“这玩意，”加尔鲁什将它传给雷加尔和贝恩时，两人也表现出同样的反应，于是他表情严肃地告诉他们，“能为部落打造更多强大的武器。”他转而看向麦格尼，露出狰狞的笑容，“你刚才说是在破碎海滩上找到的吗？”

拉希奥一言不发，只向代言人抛出一个“我就知道会变成这样”的眼神。

“我们还无法搞清楚它的具体用途，建议你也不要轻举妄动，加尔鲁什。”麦格尼回答。

“最近那群暗夜精灵又到艾萨拉闹事，联盟怎么也得负起责任吧。”加尔鲁什仿佛没听见代言人的警告似的，冷酷的目光转向人类国王，“灰谷的眼线一天到晚在附近的山头刺探部落的里里外外，偷袭锈水财阀的地精工人，摧毁他们宝贵的伐木机，破坏部落的山麓矿场。塔伦迪斯营地在北方城堡的庇护下可是出尽了风头，他们那高贵的尊严得到满足，而奥格瑞玛的人民每天都在挨饿，后门那群病瘦的雄鹿根本解决不了他们的温饱问题，再加上暗夜精灵的狙击手天天躲在树上干扰打猎的路人......差点忘了，我们在破碎海滩决裂后，你们的高阶女祭司就马上剥夺了部落在灰谷的狩猎权。我还记得北方城堡的军兵隶属塞拉摩，他们还是当年屠杀陶拉祖营地的真凶。”

吉安娜叹了口气。“我们的商人会很乐意向部落提供木材和其他宝贵资源，但前提是他们的大酋长承认塞拉摩跟奥格瑞玛的合作协议继续生效。至于联盟过去犯下的错误，我们无法改变既定事实，但塞拉摩愿意为他们当年犯下的错误向部落致歉，并倾听部落答应重新合作的条件。”

拉希奥以手掩唇，百无聊赖地打了个呵欠。布莱恩.铜须斜斜瞪了他一眼。坐在对面的麦德安脸上则挂着淡淡的笑容，双眼微微眯起，好像觉得黑龙的动作很有趣。

加尔鲁什嗤之以鼻，安度因似乎被对方的反应惹怒了。“泰兰德禁止部落成员踏足灰谷，是因为你的地精盟友毫无节制地制造大量战争机器，破坏了当地生态，还摧毁了暗夜精灵的家园。再者，有位名叫阿格图.血拳的兽人指挥官终日带头煽动你们的勇士袭击从灰谷通道经过的卡多雷哨兵。塔伦迪斯斥候们的报复是出自对这种种暴行的反击，才导致双方的争执无休无止地持续下去。”安度因用跟加尔鲁什一模一样的冷漠语气回应，“而倘若你出席这场议会仅仅只是为了向联盟宣战，那又何必浪费这几个小时呢？”

“伟大的艾泽拉斯代言人，你瞧，这就是他们国王谈判的态度！这就是联盟对待部落的方式！部落在他们眼中不过就是低人一等的存在罢了。”加尔鲁什指着安度因，对麦格尼夸张地喊道，然后难以置信地摇摇头，“而我的人民却不得不为联盟的傲慢和冷酷付出沉重的代价，联盟逼得咱们毫无退路，这又有什么办法呢？为了重新壮大部落的力量，看来我们只能必须得到艾泽里特了。”

艾泽里特现已传到吉恩.格雷迈恩手中，老者忍不住倒抽一口冷气。

“我们目前并不清楚深入挖掘艾泽里特的行为会不会再对世界之魂造成伤害......以及倘若它真的能为我们所用，凡人又是否能驾驭泰坦星魂的强大力量。或许观察者奥尔加隆知道答案，这正是把纯净圣母请回心之密室后，我将要前往奥杜尔的目的。”麦格尼叹道。

“咱们那些挂着聪明脑瓜子的地精伙伴很快就能查个水落石出。不然部落还得任联盟抢先一步拿到这些宝贵的资源？它可是泰坦留下来的宝贝！噢，我差点忘了，你在变成钻石前还是他们的一员呢。”兽人挖苦道。

麦德安叹了声气。“加尔鲁什，基尔加丹已经占领了阿古斯，他们正养精蓄锐准备进行下一波对艾泽拉斯的攻击，我们需要团结起来......”

“嘿，我记得你，当年那个刺客的混血杂种！”加尔鲁什喊道，“既不属于联盟又不是部落的一员，你这个人渣跟婊子生的怪物更没资格跟我谈什么‘团结’！”

恼羞成怒的麦德安忍不住直挺挺地蹦了起来，加尔鲁什跟着照做。吉安娜、布莱恩、麦格尼、贝恩和雷加尔匆忙上前阻拦，从刚才就一直表现得兴致缺缺的黑龙突然抬起头，边把玩着衣袖的精致花纹，边饶有兴味地打量着陷入僵持的二人。 安度因双手紧紧抓着座椅的扶把，似乎想要让自己站起来，但又碍于他的顾问正在旁边，便只能用担忧，紧张和无助的眼神盯着加尔鲁什的侧脸。吉恩则冷眼旁观着这场闹剧。 他们中无人敢开口说出加尔鲁什并不是麦德安对手的事实，因为深深受到自尊心损害的兽人只会变得更加疯狂，造成不可挽回的后果。

直到拉希奥懒洋洋地把上身倚在椅背，把这个残酷的事实宣之于口：“好啊，你要是没有勇气立刻扑上去跟他决斗，那就向麦德安道歉呗。但如果你敢向他伸出一根手指，那肯定无异于率领一窝耗子主动去攻打一名国王麾下的千军万马。放心吧，只要你不出手，他是不会碰你的。”

麦格尼和安度因愤怒的目光不约而同地投向这名幸灾乐祸的黑龙身上。加尔鲁什果真把身后的椅子推到地上，怒吼一声，想要找准麦德安的喉头猛击一拳。贝恩和雷加尔急忙拦住了他正要挥拳的双手，他们朝加尔鲁什嘶哑着喉咙大声喊了些什么，然而对方都充耳不闻，甚至有好几拳锤在了他那些无辜的顾问身上，此时他充血的眼睛里映着他认为必须死的敌人的面容。麦德安后退一步，捏紧了铁甲手套下的拳头，圣光的辉芒在他四周警惕地闪动着。安度因终于忍不住站了起来。

“真是够了，闭嘴吧，你还嫌事儿闹得不够大吗？”布莱恩瞪着一脸若无其事地研究着茶杯装饰的拉希奥，怒气冲冲地吼道，然而加尔鲁什一声响彻大厅的咆哮和茶杯被扫落到地面的碎裂声响令他不得不重新把注意力放在如何阻止对方失控送死的方法上，“哎哟你们哪个人行行好，求求你们，将他打晕，然后抬出去吧！”

“看来你已经完全把他给制服了呀！”拉希奥转头冲麦德安喊道。而麦德安竟像受到鼓舞般挺起胸膛，向兽人投去挑衅的目光。加尔鲁什彻底失去了理智，他甚至无意间将一只手甩到了正在劝架的吉安娜脸上。法师捂着脸，踉跄着跌坐在地上，她用充满怨怒的眼神紧盯兽人，甚至拒绝了副官的搀扶，自己重新站起来，咬牙切齿地念出寒冰屏障的咒语。很快加尔鲁什便被吉安娜的冰冻法术定在了原地。“教他待在这块冰里让脑袋清醒一下吧！”被惹怒的法师按着发肿的脸，冷冷地道。

安度因忍不住抓起面前的空茶杯，朝黑龙的方向砸了过去。这回轮到吉恩被吓了一跳。黑龙及时侧身躲开，眼睛里仍带着闪烁的笑意。遗憾地扑了个空的茶杯重重撞向他身后的墙壁，然后伴着一阵清脆响亮的声音，茶杯的碎片残骸散落一地。

“你就跟你兄弟姐妹一样卑鄙无耻，心肠恶毒！相信我，很快你就会落得跟他们同样的下场！”安度因很想冲上去朝对方挥出一拳，然而正当他要拿起另一个茶杯往拉希奥的头部掷去时吉恩和他身边的卫兵及时拦住了他。一抹羞耻和无奈从年轻国王脸上闪过，他瞅了眼身边的顾问和卫兵，只得狠狠地瞪了嬉皮笑脸的拉希奥一眼，便捏着拳头重新坐下。

出乎麦格尼.铜须的意料，塞拉摩面谈会还是以一场荒诞的闹剧尴尬地划上了句号。

*

“唉，我真没想到事情会变成这样！”布莱恩双手按着太阳穴，忍不住抱怨。拉希奥面无表情地扫了他一眼。麦德安发现对方似乎并不喜欢矮人这个动作。

“都是我不好，我不该这么轻易受到加尔鲁什的挑衅刺激。”混血儿叹了口气，对麦格尼说道，“当他羞辱我的父亲和母亲时，怒火冲昏了我的头脑。”

“他说的话都不是真的。你父母是艾泽拉斯大名鼎鼎的人物。”拉希奥突然安慰道。

麦德安愣住了。他有点难以置信地看向黑龙。在他跟加尔鲁什发生对峙前，对方也曾故意出言挑衅他。然而当他再仔细观察拉希奥脸部的表情变化时，他才清楚明白，黑龙对他父母的评价确实发自真心，但实则心里是不太愿意把这个想法说给麦德安听的。

“哎，你可千万别这么说，至少安度因和部落的......代表也同意了拨出部分援兵前往破碎群岛协助达拉然。他们之间的种种恩怨......恐怕这得让卡德加头痛一阵时间了。”麦格尼.铜须说道：“我接下来要跟勇士们前往奥迪尔，布莱恩相信纯净圣母能够帮助我们拯救艾泽拉斯，那我也愿意相信她能够做到，恐怕我们兄弟俩要暂时跟你们分道扬镳了。”

“你和布莱恩？那么拉希奥......”他转头望向黑龙，后者刻意躲开他的目光。

“没错，我的顾问就拜托你跟卡德加照顾了。”麦格尼用充满遗憾的口气道，“因为他身上还负有前代留下的罪孽，所以纯净圣母是不会允许他靠近她半步的......我们无法强行让他通过奥迪尔，否则咱们都会有生命危险。而且达拉然或许对他来说更安全......我记得卡德加还提过最近达拉然的魔术旅馆里接连发生神秘刺客袭击路人的事件，据说跟暮光之锤的复辟活动有关。拉希奥会在你们身边派上用场的。我们跟纯净圣母的研究有所进度，并确定有下一步计划时，自然会派人给你们送来有用情报。拉希奥也会一直跟我们保持联系的。必要的时刻我也会委托法师将你们传送到心之密室......好，我们就此暂时分别吧。麦德安，暮光之锤的成员正在追查他的下落，两年前他才刚从龙蛋里孵化出来，那些负责保护他的守卫都被暮光之锤杀死了。他们想要腐化最后的黑龙并为自己所用，而他也差点落入他们手里......所以这次请你们也一定要尽力保护他。”

“一定。”麦德安保证，并跟两名矮人分别握了握手。拉希奥仅仅只是跟他们握手，却什么也没说。

“哈，麦格尼，我就说他小子肯定会很不高兴的！”布莱恩高兴地嚷道。于是兄弟俩转身边走边开始争论起麦格尼的钻石身体到底适不适合乘坐飞行器的问题，留下了在原地沉默不语的两人。

麦德安稍微垂下眼睛，悄悄观察黑龙的侧影，通过对方的睫毛和嘴唇清晰可辨的动作，他发觉对方也在静静留意着他的下一步动作。这个发现让混血儿内心莫名高兴起来。

“我想我们也该前往达拉然......”

“不，我要亲自跟我的朋友告别。”正当他要施展传送法术时，黑龙开口阻止了他。

“你的朋友？”麦德安放下双手，跟着赶上对方轻快的步伐。

“我的朋友安度因。”

麦德安觉得有点有趣。“可是我记得你的朋友刚才差点杀了你。”

“安度因最终会选择站在我们这一边的。跟空有一身蛮力，只想让整个部落屈服于他的个人意志下的加尔鲁什不一样，他顾全大局，并且会愿意为了他的人民牺牲自己的利益......当我们真正的敌人来临时，为守护艾泽拉斯的和平，私人欲望又有何重要性可言？”

麦迪文之子注意到对方用上的词语是“我们”而不再是“我”。“刚才我跟加尔鲁什对峙的时候，是你替我狠狠羞辱了他。”

“我这么做真的是为了你吗？”拉希奥回头，提高声调地反问道。黑龙眼里的冷漠与鄙夷让麦德安突然不知该如何回答。

圣光啊，他的性情怎么转变得这么快？麦德安更进一步了解对方内心世界的愿望似乎变得比以往更加强烈了。

“我在卡拉赞查阅提瑞斯法守护者收藏的手稿和留下的古代神器时，遇见了你父亲的残影。”黑龙随即又平静地切换成另一种理性的情绪，“他向我讲述了自己的灵魂跟堕落泰坦萨格拉斯斗争的历程，我从跟他的交谈过程中学到了很多，还跟我提到了他唯一的儿子——这或许对你来说意义重大——他承认自己无法改变过往，却能为后者留下崭新的遗产。麦迪文之子，你继承了你父亲的智慧和力量，但你为何突然放弃拥有它们？”

“我从没放弃我父亲留给我的一切遗产。”麦德安脸色阴沉地辩驳，“你不理解，我的精神上有必须对抗的东西，那究竟是什么，想必你我都心知肚明。”

“嗯，是吗？”拉希奥冷笑道，“那么你该端着你父亲的法杖履行新提瑞斯法守护者的义务——但听说最近它落到了卡德加手里——或者在我父亲发动大灾变的时候努力发挥它们的长处。”

“我保证，这次回来就决计不会贸然离开。”麦德安抓住对方的手臂，暂时忘却了注意自己此时的动作有失体面，“我对守护者义务的了解和对这片土地的热爱比你想象中还要多，而事情也绝没有你料想的那么简单。卡德加他......在处事方面比我更沉着冷静，确实是守护者的最佳人选，但我可以用自己的方式守护这个世界。相信我，我会向你证明这一点。”

“向我证明这一点？只是向我证明，而不是向这个世界？预言之子，你在试图赢得跟自己第一次见面的陌生人的信任，这种行为不太妥当吧？”黑龙眼中的光芒忽然亮了起来。

“预言之子”这个词语令麦德安感到十分不悦。“而我知道你只是在寻找一个符合艾泽拉斯利益的志同道合的伙伴。”他略带愤怨的说话口吻似乎反而取悦了对方，麦德安发觉自己越来越难以理解对方的思维了，“难道我不也正是你在寻找的那个人？我不明白你对我还有什么质疑。我们就不能好好当个朋友吗？假如你口中的‘朋友’的意义相当于跟你目标一致的合作伙伴，我们的共同目标显然就是守护艾泽拉斯。”

“不，”拉希奥挣开麦德安的手，愉快地一口回绝，“我们永远也不可能成为朋友。”

什么？麦德安怔在原地，黑龙的回答令他一时摸不着头脑。是因为仍然对我存有敌意，还是说......但想到拉希奥忽冷忽热，喜怒无常的态度，麦迪文之子随即拒绝联想第二种可能性。

这时不远处对方一连串悦耳的笑声骤然打断了他的思绪。

“快跟上来吧，别傻站在那里，麦迪文之子。你答应了麦格尼和布莱恩会保证我的安全。”拉希奥的双眼闪烁着雏龙特有的活跃光彩，他挂着恶作剧的笑容瞅了眼正在走道上站岗，面无表情的卫兵，原来他在麦德安发呆的片刻就趁机跑到前方尽头的转弯处了，“你看，说不定他就是暮光之锤的成员假扮的。”他好奇地伸手戳了戳卫兵厚重的银白色护肩，然后夸张地缩回手去，后者冷冷地瞪了他一眼。

麦德安叹了口气，无奈地追了上去，边琢磨着黑龙刚才的话，边提醒自己要记得代对方向那名被冒犯的士兵道歉。

*

半小时后，加尔鲁什才从吉安娜的冰封法术的不良影响下勉强清醒过来。

“早上好呀，大酋长。”贝恩面无表情地坐在他的床边，此时兽人在牛头人脸上造成的淤青已经在治疗法术的影响下消退不少，“您刚才那段激情澎湃的演讲真是无与伦比啊。”

“我怎么还待在这个鬼地方？”加尔鲁什强忍着头痛坐起身来，周围那些花里胡俏的人类装饰令他相当反感，以至于忽略掉贝恩的冷嘲热讽。

“我们怎么把昏迷不醒的你抬回去？你也不愿你的手下看见你这副狼狈的模样吧。”牛头人从桌边拿起一个特大号茶杯，递到加尔鲁什面前，“再休息一会吧，雷加尔跟在外面扎营的士兵们交代过，面谈相当顺利，但咱们的大酋长需要考虑各项事宜，继续跟吉安娜女士商议。”

“我呸，是那个女人把我冻起来的！”兽人嫌弃地推开贝恩手中的茶杯。

“那也是因为你先动手打伤人家的。”年轻的牛头人大酋长耸耸肩。

“谁叫她自己把脸凑过来的？！”加尔鲁什低声咆哮了一声，便突然想起了一些事情，“你跟雷加尔是不是代我同意了出兵援助达拉然那群法师？”

“是啊，但我们的目的主要是帮助他们，而不是掠夺资源。”贝恩不安地眨了眨眼睛，并出言提醒道，“他们所说的艾泽里特——”

“是泰坦的宝贝玩意儿，这话我刚才就已经讲过了。”加尔鲁什不耐烦地摆摆手，“但你们别忘了，现在坐上部落大酋长之位的人是我，所有人都得听我的——我同意部落出兵破碎群岛，并捎上咱们的地精伙伴。”

贝恩睁大了眼睛。“大酋长，我们说过你不能——”

“就这么定了。回去以后给我把女妖之王和她那条走狗找来，我有特殊任务要交给他们。至于你跟沃金......我另有安排，咱们现在该走了，但我才不会向那群愚蠢的联盟渣滓问路......贝恩，带路！”说罢，加尔鲁什跳下床。

“从这里走出去我们会通过一个小花园，安度因正跟他的顾问在那儿喝茶。会议结束后，吉安娜请他们留下来，好像是要洽谈暴风城与塞拉摩的贸易合作事宜，我们现在过去绝对会跟他们碰面的......你确定现在就要离开？”

那小人类在他跟那混血杂种发生冲突时仍想为他辩护。想到这，某种疯狂的念头突然攫住了加尔鲁什的心头。“不，我先留在这里，才不要跟那群联盟狗碰面。你还有事的话就先忙去吧，做什么都成，暂时不要回来，我要一个人静静！但是，不要代我向吉安娜.普罗德摩尔道歉。”

贝恩的身体微微抖了抖，大酋长果然猜中了他的心思。加尔鲁什才不在乎牛头人此刻的心情，他的思绪正被临时想象出来的荒唐行为牵动着。

等牛头人离开后，他便迅速拉开房门，确定四下无人后便往花园的方向溜去。果不其然，安度因正在跟他那名头发花白的老顾问愉快地谈论着什么。然而一想到他们正在讨论的话题跟自己无关，加尔鲁什心中莫名燃起一股怒火。他明明一开始是打算故意走到两人面前令安度因感到难堪，却没想到如今自己像个懦夫般躲在一旁，监视着远处两人的一举一动。

这时，一名士兵走了过去，跟那老头和安度因说了两句话，前者便站起身，皱起眉头，用不放心的眼神注视着他的国王，后者似乎说了点令他感到宽慰的话。因此那名老者的表情和缓下来，跟着那名士兵离开了。

加尔鲁什知道他的机会来了。

于是当他大摇大摆地出现在安度因面前时，对方握着茶杯的手剧烈地抖动了一下，几乎害里面的温茶尽数洒了出来。

“或许你认为我理应感激你刚才的所作所为，顺便感激你的联盟。”加尔鲁什擅自在他身旁坐下，“你确实有这样想过吧？”

安度因迅速移开目光。“你不要这样。塞拉摩的士兵随时都会在这附近出现。”

“你在害怕什么啊？我们曾经的关系对你来说意味着对联盟的羞辱？害怕我会在这里上了你，然后被附近的联盟发现？”加尔鲁什冷笑一声，并故意提高音量，“别开玩笑了，小兔崽子，你全身上下哪里没被我碰过，实话说我早就玩腻你的身体了。况且我才不会在这种地方干你呢。”

恼羞成怒的小人类涨红着脸，转过头狠狠瞪视着他。“你没必要把我逼得跟你一样疯吧？”

“把你逼疯？你现在正承受的一切恐怕还远远不及我的一半吧。”加尔鲁什怒视着对方，咬牙切齿地说道，“如果你当时愿意跟我走，你就不必当这个愚蠢、虚伪的暴风城国王。”

“噢，看来我这个愚蠢、虚伪的暴风城国王真是护错了人，刚才我就应该任由拉希奥挑拨你跟麦德安的关系，直到你向他提出马克戈拉决斗，造成无法挽回的局面，最后被他毫不费力地杀死。”安度因回敬道，“我本以为这次是联盟和部落重修旧好的机会，你却再次亲手毁掉它，再次把我远远推开。不对，你出席这次面谈根本就不是要真心跟联盟议和，你只不过是为了令我难堪，想让我因当初的选择感到后悔罢了。多么幼稚的理由！我还有什么必要继续对你心存希望呢？”

加尔鲁什哈哈大笑。“看啊，跟我朝夕相对了这么长时间，你终于学到了一点吵嘴的本领！”

“这并不是什么可笑的事情！”安度因喊道，“该死的，你怎么还不明白......”

“不明白的人是你。自从你父亲死了以后，你就从来也没有试图去理解我的感受，甚至还残酷地背叛了自己的内心。”加尔鲁什沉下脸来，“我本不该当上大酋长的，我对自己的本事一清二楚，哪怕他们并不认为我有多清楚。联盟不仅将我的信任和自尊踩在脚底，还间接导致我不得不担此重任。而你，本该是完完全全属于我的，你却宁愿把自己的一生奉献给那群联盟渣滓。”

“我不属于任何人，明明是你自己决定断绝我们的关系的！”

那小人类的反驳激怒了加尔鲁什，他立马攫住对方的手臂，不顾那小人类的抗议和反对将他拉近，强迫他坐进自己怀里。一种恶毒的、消极的情绪占据了他的理智。“是吗？你真的有这样想吗？可能吧，但我觉得你的身体会背叛你。”说罢，他伸手按在安度因的胸前，并隔着单薄的衣料粗暴地揉弄起来，“你看，我只是稍微弄了几下，你下面那玩意就已经硬起来了。”

“不......别这样，求你......”安度因把双手抵在兽人的胸口上，做出努力推开对方的动作，并虚弱地央求道，“住手、快住手！求你别再这样了......吉恩他们马上就会回来......”

“那就使用你的圣光法术把我打飞啊，你明明有这个能耐，为什么不现在就动手？其实你也很喜欢被我这样对待，不是吗？上次还是你主动挽留我的呢。”他的大手往下移动到人类的两腿之间，安度因惊呼一声，惊慌失措地夹紧双腿，“就算被他们看见又如何？你那国王铁定是当不成的了，就只能乖乖跟我回奥格瑞玛，这不正好吗？”

安度因拼命摇头，用泛着泪水的哀求目光仰视着他曾经的爱人，他的呼吸越来越急促。“不成，这是不成的，我说了我不能......”

“你真的要逼我现在就干你吗？”加尔鲁什冷冷地凝视着对方，嘴上虽这么说着，但还是放开了安度因。反正只要看到对方难堪的表情，他就已经心满意足了。“告诉我，你是不是受到了什么诅咒？”

果不其然，那冷酷的小人类马上从他的怀里蹦跳起来，好像担心自己会沾上什么传染病似的。“我不能跟你离开，丢下我的人民，这是我的最后一次答复。你还是走吧，吉恩他就要回来了！”安度因激动地叫嚷着，眼睛时不时往周围瞥去。加尔鲁什有点好笑地觉得对方现在仿佛一只在烧锅上急得跳脚的小蚂蚁。

他恶作剧般从后面抓住了安度因的胳膊，果然听见了对方发出一声绝望的哀嚎。

“加尔鲁什，别——”安度因简直快要哭出来了，更糟糕的是，他还来不及把后面的话说完，兽人便按着他的脑袋，以不容抗拒的力度用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的。

安度因刚用尽全力将加尔鲁什推开，吉恩果然从转角处后出现了，幸亏狼人并没有看见他们上一秒正在做的事。年轻的人类国王压抑住快到嘴边的呜咽声，跌跌撞撞地后退着跟兽人保持一段距离。他努力掩住被强吻的嘴唇，以免顾问注意到他出血的地方。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮！”看见兽人那可恶可憎的身影，吉恩忍不住咆哮，“你在这里做什么？”

“我？什么也没做。”加尔鲁什若无其事地背着手，把目光转向旁边的一棵苹果树，“除了警告你的国王懂点分寸，别这么不自量力，妄图挑战部落的权威。”

“你......”

“吉恩！”安度因马上打断顾问，加尔鲁什一脸鄙夷地打量着对方仍保持着遮掩嘴唇的狼狈姿势，真是个笨蛋，你这样会被他发现的，“我们走吧，返回暴风城的船只应该已经在港口等着我们了！”

“安度因，怎么，你受伤了吗？”吉恩紧张地询问道。

“我没事，我没事！”安度因摇摇头，他或许并没注意到自己的声音里正带着哭腔，“我们现在就走吧，现在就回去！肖尔或许还有重要情报向我报告，暴风城的人民不能没有我的保护，求你了，吉恩，忘记今天发生的一切，我们现在就回去吧！”

“可吉安娜她......”吉恩回头狠狠瞪了加尔鲁什一眼，便搀扶着精神虚弱的国王离开了花园。

加尔鲁什只觉胸中怒意难消。等两人彻底从他视线中消失，他一拳打在面前的石桌上，任由石块和碎屑刺入皮肤，破开的伤口流血不止。此时他突然意识到，这番充满恶意的挑衅行为虽然助他达到了折磨对方的目的，但看着那小人类受伤的表情实则同样也令他的内心饱受煎熬。

我当初就该跟萨尔他们一块死在破碎海滩！他气呼呼地坐在草地上，不由自主地在心里痛骂当初那帮好心将他救走的部落成员。我跟那小兔崽子都被诅咒了，一定是他们诅咒我们的！啊，一定是这样的，他们跟联盟都要付出代价！

然而加尔鲁什坐在地上苦思冥想了很久，也无法想出一个最恶毒的报复方式。他们是部落的一员，假如我真的开口要处死他们，仅仅就因为这种蠢到极点的理由......父亲一定会以我为耻的。

加尔鲁什咬了咬牙，任凭自己陷入无穷无尽的矛盾与痛苦之中。

*

登船离开塞拉摩后，安度因不敢跟吉恩独处。

利亚姆.格雷迈恩接管吉尔尼斯城并领军击退血牙狼人的入侵后，吉恩听从长子的提议，恢复了跟联盟的友好关系，在暗夜精灵的帮助下，受到诅咒的吉尔尼斯城民亦摆脱了狼人的野兽本性。他带着小女儿苔丝赶到暴风城那天正好是先王的葬礼，吉恩同情安度因的遭遇，并主动担起了严厉负责的新顾问角色，却无法真正照顾到年轻国王的思想。安度因敬重他的顾问，但不大愿意跟对方分享自己的心事，尤其当吉恩板着脸，认真地告知他身为一名合格君王应尽的职责。安度因料想到吉恩接下来的大段说教，但现在谁的话他都不想听。

于是上船后，他便立刻把瓦莉拉和几名随行的外交使者唤来，专注讨论这次面谈的成果。他们决定派兵支援肯瑞托的同时安排特工暗中留意部落的一举一动，加尔鲁什说得也许没错，地精能查出艾泽里特的秘密和用处。联盟经破碎海滩一战亦元气大伤，而他们还要同时面临燃烧军团和上古之神的威胁，暴风城也不得不开始招募民兵了，他们决不能被加尔鲁什带领的部落抢先一步得到强大的资源。

又是一场战争......顾问得出的这番结论令安度因很伤心，但他确实找不出更合理的论据反驳他们。这是他头一次为这段曾经的私密关系感到羞耻，他对加尔鲁什所心怀的怨怼此刻已达到了极点——要知道即便他们最后不得不分离，安度因也深信自己是决不会后悔拥有过的这段感情的。然而加尔鲁什的自私和无知残酷地撕裂了他仅存的美好念想。更糟糕的是，他逐渐发现自己确实有在认同对方的看法，是他的决定使得加尔鲁什的痛苦更为强烈，招致了他向联盟复仇的决心。安度因绝望地意识到他再也无法阻止对方了，和平的愿景离他越来越远。

因此为了在顾问面前掩饰自己的窘迫和歉疚，议论过程中他的思维变得比以往更加活跃，语速听上去更为欢快。因为一旦停歇下来不再说话，望进他们的眼睛，他定然会忍不住惭愧地低下头去，为自己刚才在吉恩面前出过的两次洋相，为自己对于加尔鲁什的无能为力而感到脸红。

回到暴风城，他跟吉恩接待了几名正在暴风要塞等候的地方官员。他们向国王报告了哨兵岭和村舍的重建进度、野外军营的补给情况等，还不忘重点强调艾尔文森林地带与日俱增的犯罪问题。安度因明白他们对他的深深不满源于他最近针对西部难民采取的对策。

西部荒野在破碎海滩战役前便遭到了军团恶魔的突袭，造成人民军的大本营哨兵岭和难民庄园的土地大面积损毁，大部分幸存者在格里安.斯托曼的带领下退到了西泉要塞，但这位人民军首领很快向国王反映，由于附近的豺狼人余党和各路野兽泛滥，他们无法保证所有难民的安全。安度因考虑安排难民到旧城区定居，这个决定却引起了争议——许多人认为，闪金镇一带的犯罪率大幅提升全拜那群习惯偷鸡摸狗生活的西部难民所赐，就连北郡修道院附近也会偶尔出现一两起打家劫舍事件。但他再三思量，决意优先把老弱妇孺接进暴风城，对于剩下的难民，他对此成立了一个临时审批部门，尽可能确保犯罪分子不会趁乱流入城区，然而反对的声音仍然不减，尤其从事服务业和临时提供住房的旅馆老板及城区商人。再者，审核难民身份需要严谨的过程和必要的等待时间。

地方官员离开后，安度因向吉恩推说要回卧室换件干净的常礼服，又暂时逃过了被说教的一劫。而当他坐在壁炉旁的单人扶手椅上，凝视着壁炉上的动物摆件木雕，但又无端忘掉了自己接下来要做什么，因为加尔鲁什的怪责话语填满了他的脑袋。直到一名女仆把烫洗完毕的新礼服送到卧房，他方才惊讶地看了她一会儿，却回道：“请等一下。”威尔想为他沏壶热茶，他还是给了一样的回答。

但过了几分钟，他还是换上了新礼服。王室文书处大法官厅派了一名侍从官把需要国王签署批准的司法令状申请——里面还包括几份特权依据调查令状（由于战后社会秩序动荡不安，部分地方贵族趁机扩张自己的司法权，滥用私人法庭剥削平民合法权益，国王要求法官逐一查验成文法规，严厉惩办这类领主）——带到国王的书房，威尔负责将此消息转交给正在喝茶的安度因。此时年轻的国王反而松了一口气，他终于可以把脑中的杂念暂时摒除掉，全身心投入到处理公务中去，想着明天上午还要出席财务署召开的王廷会议。一小时后，大主教本尼迪塔斯派修士向国王献上了几封圣职推荐状，安度因把马迪亚斯.肖尔唤来，询问军情七处的部署整顿现状和人员安排（但肖尔马上回答这些已经不成大碍，军情七处随时都能为国王服务，这名把工作视作第一要事的间谍头目被救回来的第二天就让手下把亟需处理的文件密函搬到自己的卧室），便向对方交代好破碎海滩的监视任务。肖尔全神贯注地听着，并为一些安度因并没有意识到的细节问题提出了自己的见解和方案。尽管他很不欣赏肖尔的行事风格和过分阴沉严肃的性格，但今天安度因很高兴对方一丝不苟，一本正经的工作态度成功带动了他的状态和情绪，让自己暂时忘却内心的痛苦和不安。

然而一路忙碌到傍晚时分，他发觉自己怎么也逃不掉了。因为吉恩会在侍从的领路下来到他的书房，两人依照惯例共进晚餐。看着狼人国王沧桑的脸庞，安度因忍住从书房里逃出去的冲动，友好亲切地示意顾问入座。他抢先主动开口，把话题重心转向积极谈论今晚的浓汁焗比目鱼、蔬菜汤和香菜烤鹌鹑，好像这么做吉恩就会忘掉他今天上午的窘相。

“安度因，作为你的顾问，我必须提醒你。”晚餐进行到一半时，吉恩突然低声对他说。

在这之前，国王一直埋头解决桌上的食物，不敢去在意顾问的目光，而今他料到的危机要来临了，却反而勇敢地抬起头来，关闭了自己的心灵世界，并用上自然，愉快的口吻，笑着问道：“什么事？”

“我认为......你在塞拉摩，面对敌人时的表现确实有失体面。”吉恩冷淡而平静地说道，但没注意到自己的语气正在令安度因越来越伤心，“今天加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮不可一世，咄咄逼人，他的针对目标只有一个，就是联盟。而作为我们的国王，在敌人面前示弱和让步无疑是一种轻率大意的举动。有些礼数，你忽视了，就会招致不必要的怀疑跟麻烦。”

我完全没听懂你到底在说什么！“吉恩，感谢你的建议，我以后会注意的。”他很想耸耸肩表示这只是一件不值得注意的小事，然而他从未见过吉恩的脸色如此阴沉难看，这让安度因心里慌了神，他开始担心对方其实已经发现他跟加尔鲁什在花园里的秘密。

“身为你的顾问，我不应过分探究你内心感情的每个细微之处。我从别人口中听说加尔鲁什在诺森德和暮光高地跟你有过一段并肩作战的日子，你或许以为他有可能还会放联盟一马。但是别忘了，当时他只是一名听命行事的督军，真正领导部落的人才是萨尔。而今局势已经非同往日，再者跟你的战友情谊相比，他永远还是会选择优先考虑部落的利益，你也应该这么想才是。”吉恩叹了口气，缓缓续道，“对王室成员来说，我们确实很难寻得一个纯粹的知心朋友，所以我也非常明白你的感受，但我们不能忘了自己的身份和责任。我们的身份和责任，是在圣光的指引下跟古老的王族血脉紧紧结合在一起的，任何人、任何事情都无法破坏这种固定的纽带。”

有一瞬间，他垂下头，为自己早前的抗拒心理感到愧疚，然而接下来老者用严肃的说教口吻描述他和加尔鲁什的关系时又引起了他的反感。吉恩低估了他和加尔鲁什对于彼此的重大意义。“吉恩，你说的我都明白。我也在为今天的失态行为感到抱歉......我保证，下次不会再犯同样的错误。”

“或许我不该在你经历了这么多以后还要对你这么苛刻可是......”狼人国王眼中闪过一抹歉意，但他好像一时想不起自己接下来应该再说点什么，“假如我说了什么冒犯你的话，请原谅，但希望你能理解我说这些话的本意。”

“......我理解。”话音刚落，安度因又忍不住怀疑自己的回答是否符合对方的期望，顾问有意无意带来的精神压力总是令他感到心烦意乱，他开始怀念起藏在卧房壁橱里的暴风城波特酒了。

然后他们若无其事地继续交谈，谈到了即将出发前往破碎群岛的第七舰队，并决定由罗娜.克罗雷担任这次支援行动的指挥官，安度因心里不愿派出凯瑟琳.罗杰斯，她对部落的极端仇恨极容易酿成大祸，但他们别无选择，天火号需要这名空军上将指挥和驾驶。接着他们聊到明天上午的王廷会议，吉恩认为那些饱受战火蹂躏的领地，收入不应过分依赖农业经济和农场品市场，然后他们开始讨论跟塞拉摩的贸易协定和商权签通、航线制定的难题，再是民兵号召令。安度因表示哈蒙德将军今天一大早就把已经盖好国王印章的令状发到每个城区。城里的年轻百姓受够了饥饿贫困的日子，而参军意味着后半生将有一餐饱饭和一席暖被，于是踊跃报名，却不曾体会过战争的残酷。而年轻的国王不得不利用他们，欺骗他们为联盟服务、献出自己的一生，这令他内心总是饱受煎熬。有时他会忍不住想象假如那时答应了加尔鲁什的私奔邀约，自己是否就能完全脱离目前的困境。但假如他回答“是”，无疑为一种自欺欺人的表现。

这场不愉快的晚餐似乎持续了好几百年才结束，等安度因回书房把剩下的日常事务处理完毕，窗外断断续续、隐隐约约的城区喧闹声已经平息了下去，专属夜晚的宁静与孤独如迷雾般笼罩住整座城市。他默默踱到窗边，深深吸了一口外面的冰凉空气，一阵没来由的快乐猛然攫住了他的心头，差点使他大笑起来。他的体内愈发炽热，令他几乎呼吸停滞，被羊皮手套裹住的十指紧张不安地贴在窗框动来动去。加尔鲁什的形象和声音在他的脑中变得生动起来，情绪模糊的脑袋似乎如今才清醒过来。

“你本该完完全全属于我。”

他情不自禁把手放在胸口，回忆着今天加尔鲁什是如何蹂躏他身上的敏感带，当时他慌慌张张地推开了他，但现在他又不禁想念被兽人抚弄全身的感觉。这种前后矛盾的想法让他的羞耻感变得更为强烈，他不能再回想起过去跟加尔鲁什的幽会细节，但是他控制不住自己。此时他全身的血液都好像在沸腾。

威尔敲门催促他去沐浴更衣的时候，安度因感觉自己头都要抬不起来了，他以为老人的目光在告诉他，他已经找到了国王刚才一个人在书房里自慰的证据。换好衣服后，他准备好像以往那样从在卧房门前等待的修士手中接过安眠药，然后在门后将它们统统扔进壁炉里。但今天晚上他在卧室前碰见的人是大主教本尼迪塔斯。

“晚上好，国王陛下。”这次本尼迪塔斯亲自带来了由他调配的安眠药剂，“听附近的守门卫兵反映，近来你的睡眠越来越浅，还经常做噩梦。我亲手调配的药剂效果向来不会出现任何问题，更何况你还年轻得很，不可能喝过这种药之后仍然睡不着......所以我今晚必须过来瞧瞧。”他不知道，这是长期睡前摄入大量酒精的必然结果。

安度因咬住嘴唇，本尼迪塔斯肯定察觉到了什么。“我的睡眠没有任何问题，谢谢你的关心。现在你可以把它给我了，晚安，大主教。”

大主教皱起眉头。“别耍小孩子任性，你现在已经是一名国王。我侍奉了你跟先王这么长时间，别以为我不了解你们的倔强脾气。”他用长者教训人的语气说道，“威尔，让我们进门去，今晚我必须亲眼看着陛下上床把药服下才离开。”

这正是安度因不愿看到的结果。瓦里安生前一直将本尼迪塔斯视为最信任的朋友跟伙伴，他同样也无法拒绝对方的好意。但今天他实在是太不愉快了，他一不快乐就想借助酒精消解自己的愁闷。本尼迪塔斯是绝对不会允许的。可他还是不情不愿地坐上床。

“威尔，麻烦帮他倒杯温水！陛下，请别用这样的眼神瞪着我。难道你今天还有什么烦恼吗？”本尼迪塔斯好心地帮安度因整了整靠在腰部的枕头。安度因则气愤地把枕头抽开，他怀疑今天所有人是不是都在故意针对他，折磨他。

“......既然如此，那就快把它喝下吧。”大主教叹了声气，打算把药剂递过去。

“放下，我过一阵子再喝！”安度因将它推开。

“你今天见过加尔鲁什了，是吗？”本尼迪塔斯把手收了回去，握着药瓶，沉默了一会，轻声问道。

“是吉安娜把我们邀请过去的，我当然有见到他......”很快，安度因便领会到对方话中的意味，他低下头，露出了羞愧的神色。对方早已看出安度因跟加尔鲁什的关系并不简单，但出于对王子殿下的关爱，大主教同意为他守住这个秘密，甚至连瓦里安也不曾告知，光是这点他就足够感激对方。

“他肯定又对你说了什么。”本尼迪塔斯又叹了口气，“陛下，你要知道，他终究还是个粗鲁莽撞的兽人，而你也已经成为了我们的国王，成天幻想着跟他一生一世永不分离是不现实的。看看现在联盟和部落剑拔弩张的关系！这件事幸亏你父亲并不知道......”

“啊，不用再重复我已经明白的事实，今天能不能别提他们了？”安度因用埋怨的目光盯着本尼迪塔斯，他不应对大主教的关心回以不耐烦的语气，但他此刻实在无法控制自己的情绪，只有酒精才能帮他恢复理智。

“可以，但是你得答应我先把药喝下，然后一觉好眠。”本尼迪塔斯又把药剂推到他面前。

“放下它，这是国王的命令！”安度因用尖锐的声音嚷道，“留给我一点时间想想别的事情吧，明天一早醒来我就不能......”做回自己了。

“你明天还要参加一年两度的王廷会议，财务署和司法调查员可不会留给你什么‘私人时间’，所以现在必须好好休息。”本尼迪塔斯一如既往地看出了国王的心事，严肃地坚持，他伸手按住安度因几乎瘦成皮包骨的小臂，“圣光在上，你已经有多少天没有好好睡上一觉了？这就是你‘做回自己’的代价？倘若你的身体和精神都垮掉了，又怎能继续思考自己未来的路该怎么走？今天晚上你就听我一句劝，好好睡一觉吧。”

“那你不如直接逼死我好了！”安度因的声音染上了几分哭腔。他把脸埋进手里，轻声抽泣着。

“陛下，你瞧，你的睡眠质量已经影响到你的精神状态了，我还能对你不管不顾么？你或许还能骗过那些年轻的修士们，但我更了解你，所以别再说这种胡话了，它并不能使你更好过。”大主教将一只手轻轻按在安度因肩膀上，温和地道，“请冷静下来，深呼吸......这里没人能够伤害你。我年轻，可怜又孤单的国王陛下呀，你在心里受了多少苦我都晓得，因为我一直看着你长大成人的，又怎么忍心任由他们将你压垮呢？请听我一句劝吧，不是为了我，而是为了你自己，把它喝下，让自己好受点，我也就放心了。”

本尼迪塔斯的关心令安度因为自己刚才的失控情绪感到懊悔不已，父亲离世后，他几乎就是亲人般的重要存在：“大主教，我刚才......”

“不用向我道歉，一名伟大的君王不必总是道歉，否则他的烦恼只会越来越多。”本尼迪塔斯用轻松的口吻说，“现在请把药喝下吧，已经快到深夜了，我会吩咐威尔替你熄灭蜡烛的。”

这回安度因不得不听从对方的请求，打开药剂的瓶塞，一口灌下。十分钟后，安眠药起效了。安度因感觉四肢无力，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，本尼迪塔斯细心地搀扶着他躺下，并体贴地为他掖好被子。

“加尔鲁什......我跟他已经完了......”他迷迷糊糊地跟大主教说了一句，便暂时失去意识，彻底昏睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、鉴于八成现代铜仁女“道德感”较强，还有【部分】联盟玩家，提前预警一下，不喜请及时右上。
> 
> 麦黑在后面的发展中，不仅有Underage Sex，还含non-con向情节，只为塑造人物关系，而非性癖使然，别急着冲，别想着会看到霸总娇妻无聊套路，虽然我觉得他俩是强弱。吼安吗？强强或弱弱吧（？）
> 
> 这对跟吼安一样，在原著向背景且【不严重OOC】的基础上存在着多种可能性。
> 
> 2、个人很反感用“脸”凑纸片人cp，但麦德安对小黑一见钟情的情节套路纯属迫不得已。
> 
> 第一、因为这俩角色是零互动。
> 
> 第二、尽管一直地图炮联盟，但小吼还能从联盟阵营的安度因身上看到对方一些精神上的闪光点。可麦德安身边并不缺超级神棍，一条雏龙，思想觉悟不可能超越活了上千年的艾格文和梅里.冬风，战斗力也不可能胜过麦德安和他的神棍亲人伙伴，所以拉希奥能吸引他的可能是颜吧，有没有其他原因我还真没想到......
> 
> 第三、麦德安看上的是MOP小黑脸，8.3小黑配麦德安或许没那么underage风味，但那个阿拉伯油腻大叔造型我接受不了啰（王祖蓝.jpg
> 
> 3、最讨厌的山口山三大设定——最后最强大的泰坦星魂之艾泽拉斯、凡人至上论、按头全员Love & Peace的畸形价值观。

黑暗之门26年，北风苔原。

微弱的光线刺透弥漫于海上的雾气，在苍白的海平面上闪耀着。

“看见陆地了！”一名红头发的年轻血精灵在瞭望台上高兴地叫喊，他轻盈地跃上高高的桅杆，手脚并用地爬上爬下，宛如一只行动自如的松鼠。其他水手则忙活着摆弄索具和厚重的船帆。浆手在船底奋力划水，甲板随之时而倾向一侧，时而倾向另一侧，发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响。

加尔鲁什，家喻户晓的部落英雄格罗玛什.地狱咆哮之子站在战歌要塞的顶层凭栏远眺，眉头紧锁，他从老远就听见图拉船长大声发号施令的声音穿破迷雾。果不其然，不到半晌，玛诺洛斯之骨号的雄伟轮廓跟几艘同行的小船切割了参差不齐的灰色幕帘，劈开灰白色的水面和浮冰，风帆如在空中翻腾的红色翅膀。这些船舰依照大酋长的叮嘱满载着各种同无畏要塞谈判协商而得来的必需补给品。

从联盟那儿乞求得来的东西，真恶心。他转过身，敷衍性地回应了战歌荣誉卫士的致敬，强迫自己走下楼去，决定跟下面的兽人和巨魔苦工一起把货物从舰船卸下。共同承担最基本的任务，也总比听萨鲁法尔跟那些联盟渣滓讲废话要好。加尔鲁什不记得他们确切的见面时间，反正他也没兴趣记得。

如今，战歌要塞东边的猪圈塞满了至少十名联盟的逃兵，由典狱官诺克.血怒，一名留着宛如鸡冠的紫色短发的兽人日夜监管。每天早晨加尔鲁什一看到这群懒散嗜睡，无事可干的联盟俘虏，不住沸腾的胸中怒火便无处发泄，他耐着性子一遍又一遍请求前辈萨鲁法尔处死俘虏——尽管说话语气并不友好，但加尔鲁什觉得他已尽力对老者展现自己最礼貌的一面——却每次都被一一驳回。

“我讨厌虫子多石头也多的地方，”他刚走出要塞，就听见一个坐在营帐前休息的要塞苦工掰着手指头向同伴抱怨，“我也讨厌冷的地方。”

他恶狠狠的目光刺向工头摩尔图斯，一个身上散发着腐臭味的被遗忘者，后者会意，喝令正在营帐旁休息，以那怨天尤人的兽人为首的苦工们起身干活。

“我刚才想到哪儿了？对，那些联盟逃兵！诺克.血怒竟然还把他的儿子带来了，说是让孩子体会当逃兵的后果和耻辱感。但看着那群好吃懒做的俘虏，他们只认为好死不如赖活着，宁愿跟野猪一起睡觉，抢饭吃，每天悠然自在的，有身为逃兵的自觉跟耻辱吗？他能从他们身上学到什么？”加尔鲁什大步跨向码头，辎重部队已经带着科多兽来到舰船停靠的地方，他们用刺耳的声音哼唱着砍头砍腿的曲调，边把物资捆好放到科多兽背上，凯恩.血蹄——年迈的牛头人首领——正同萨鲁法尔大王迎面走来，跟魔导师克拉妮.嘉兰诺德在交谈着什么。他发现血精灵法师带来了一个身材矮小的人类，对方后面还跟着两名警惕张望的暴风城卫兵，他们的存在似乎令那人类相当尴尬。

哼，瓦里安.乌瑞恩的小兔崽子！加尔鲁什不屑于看到他，心下琢磨着怎么绕开他们，直接跑到辎重部队身边，但停泊在码头的联盟舰船不小心撞进了他的视线里，害他心头一怒，转移了些微注意力，结果很不幸地被两名长辈用犀利的目光逮了个正着。

“这位是来自暴风城的安度因.乌瑞恩王子，负责无畏要塞的外交工作。今天他应大酋长的邀请，前来赎回被捕的联盟逃兵。”克拉妮.嘉兰诺德一面介绍，头颅优雅地转向安度因.乌瑞恩，人类那张被冻得通红的脸庞有一半深深埋进几层厚的毛绒外套，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，战歌远征军统帅，战争打响之时，是他带头响应了北伐诺森德的征召，鼓舞了不少部落勇士。”

“很荣幸见到你......”男孩伸出被黑色羊毛手套包裹的手，加尔鲁什却冷哼一声别过头去。

弱不禁风。这是加尔鲁什对安度因的第一印象。还有那身违和感极强、外表丑陋的动物毛皮大衣，把那小人类可怜兮兮的瘦弱身子夹在里面，就好像，好像......加尔鲁什的各种遐想不受控制地在脑中盘旋着，一只不谙水性的幼年海獭。他不禁想象着一脚把这人类小子踹下海，笑看对方包在这身厚皮囊里仰躺浮在海面绝望地打转，委屈巴巴地发出咿咿呀呀的软绵绵的求救声。

“别往心里去，平日里这小子对咱们也是这种态度。”萨鲁法尔大王告诉安度因，眼睛却一刻不停地盯着加尔鲁什，“处理完码头的事务先别急着跑掉，待会儿给我回大厅里去。战歌要塞的统帅也该学学如何同部落的盟友打交道了。”

“他们被关在那边，目前很安全，请随我来。”懒得多作解释的凯恩索性转开话题。连克拉妮.嘉兰诺德——肯瑞托的代表——也同情地看了男孩一眼。

反正不管怎样都是我的错就对了，早就习惯被长辈训斥的加尔鲁什耸耸肩，打算越过他们往码头的方向走去，嘴里念念有词，谁知越想越不服气，竟不争气地回头瞪了一眼，那小人类不知怎的也跟着转过脸来，红扑扑的脸蛋上漾起一抹羞涩却友善的笑意......

“没想到你小子学得蛮快嘛。”霎那间，他们身处冬鳞避难所南边的海湾，加尔鲁什背手而立，表情略带惊讶，他正观察着安度因用匕首在逆戟鲸的尸体旁捣弄，熟练地割下一块肥美的鲸脂。雪从苍白的天空盘旋着落在他们周围，长期的天寒地冻让他们忘记了白日的温暖感觉。安度因裹在加厚两倍的斗篷和毛茸茸长外套下的身体微微蜷起，在加尔鲁什看来就好像一只驼背小怪兽。

真是的，大酋长到底在想些什么？上次允许这小人类过来认领逃兵就算了，有必要搞战歌要塞跟无畏要塞的外交关系么？我有多久没杀过人类了？有段时间，加尔鲁什极度厌恶安度因跟他的外交团队在两个要塞间来回奔走的身影，排斥安度因对他那似乎带有某种虚伪企图的友好热情，然而加尔鲁什很快便发现自己完全高估了这个小人类，对方只是一个单纯的和平主义傻瓜罢了。但不知觉间，这份意识开始使他将安度因同他所憎恨的联盟分开看待了。

“对于一个娇生惯养的毛头小子来说，确实干得不赖。”今天的天气着实冷得难以忍受，就连身上的厚重铠甲也起不了多少御寒作用，加尔鲁什活动了下快要被冻僵的肩膀，无情的寒冷迅速取替了杀戮带来的热血，他开始考虑自己是否该到海岸附近走走，以寻找下一批敌人。

安度因抬起目光，白了兽人一眼，便把割下来的鲸鱼脂肪放进一个湿漉漉血淋淋的木桶里：“要是觉得冷就过来帮忙吧。”

加尔鲁什想再揶揄几句，但还是蹲下身来：“那个受伤的苦工又不是你们联盟的人，有必要特意为他做这种事吗？”你到底耍什么花招，联盟的“外交官”？

“不管他是联盟还是部落的人，总之都是因为救我才受伤的。”安度因理所当然地回答，他将手伸进桶里，血水浸及腕部，“我们废了好大的劲才把这位好心的兽人抢救过来，蛛魔捅的伤口太深了。而现在他需要额外补充用于伤口愈合的营养，士兵们当然可以为我代劳，但一切都是因我而起。如果不是我一时冲动，不顾一切地扑去救一名被蛛网缠住的法师，他就不会受这么严重的伤。而且你们的大酋长跟我的父亲在达拉然达成了合作的共识，所以我们现在已经是盟友关系，盟友之间理应互相帮助，不分你我，难道不是吗？”

“......”加尔鲁什一时失语，很后悔自己不该跟这种天真的傻蛋一般见识，但不可否认，这个傻蛋的行为令他好奇不已，千万种疑问不间断在心头闪过，而一向惯于直言的他这次选择了沉默。

然而憋了大半天，他还是忍不住挤出了一句话：“......滚开！他是我的族人，怎么说也是由我亲自帮忙。”说罢，他伸手要从安度因那里接过匕首。

“不行，他是我的病人，我有义务照顾好他。”安度因坚持，并攥紧了匕首，好像对方要跟他争夺某种珍贵的宝藏。

“他是部落的人，联盟别多管闲事！尤其那个渣滓国王的小兔崽子！”

“我都说了不是阵营的问题......你刚才说什么？他是我的父亲！”

加尔鲁什仍记得听见争吵循声而来的战歌士兵如何费力地将两人拉开，被扰乱清净的冬鳞鱼人难民又是如何歇斯底里地发誓不准这两人踏足他们的海岸半步，事后萨鲁法尔大王更是口气严厉地训了他一顿，然而更不公平的是，造成这场争执的罪魁祸首安度因仅被一名联盟守卫军苦口婆心地劝了几句，享受着被询问关心能否在冷冰冰的部落要塞里吃饱穿暖的待遇。很好，果然就是个娇生惯养的毛头小子嘛！加尔鲁什愤愤不平，却只能踱回房里，瞪着房间一角的火盆生闷气。

但出乎他意料的是，半个小时后，安度因突然走来敲他的门，声音满怀歉意：“加尔鲁什，我可以进来吗？我想跟你谈谈......”

兽人回过神来，发觉自己一直盯着的那个角落唯有一根细弱的蜡烛闪动着昏暗的橙光。

“达拉然的甜果酒？从哪儿搜刮来的？牦牛村卖这种东西么？”加尔鲁什拉开紧闭的门扉。安度因站在外面，怀里抱着一瓶酒。在灰鳞避难所发生争执后，他们竟达成了和解，又在诺森德待了差不多一年。男孩的金发比他们初见时变得更长了，个头也长高了不少。

“克拉妮送给我的。”安度因走了进去，他今天只身着一套样式朴素的天蓝色便服，自从加尔鲁什多嘴揶揄了几句那件宛如海獭皮毛的外衣后，他便再也没有穿着它在对方面前出现，“牦牛村的外交工作进展得相当顺利，要不要庆祝一下？”

“真搞不懂你还留在这儿做什么。”加尔鲁什咕哝着掩上门，对人类王子的频繁造访习以为常。近来，无畏要塞遭到了天灾军团的袭击，这个固执的蠢王子竟拒绝返回暴风城，不顾瓦里安.乌瑞恩的央求，坚持留下帮忙。依照双方共同签订的那份脆弱的合作协议，这群无家可归的联盟士兵暂时处于战歌远征军的保护之下，他们在要塞外围建立了一个临时基地，安度因则继续完成外交任务。

“我每天都被迫在要塞里碰见你，难得今儿牦牛人把你拉走了，结果你一回来就打扰我难得清净的时刻。”

“我也很高兴能再次见到你，加尔鲁什。”

“你......”安度因马上看出了兽人的别扭劲儿，这使得加尔鲁什瞬间黑脸，他张了张嘴，一时想不来该怎么回应。

“不必担心，我们不会给部落添麻烦的。”人类找到放置空杯的长桌，将酒瓶搁到桌面，为了不让对方继续尴尬，他补充了一句。

“我的重点不是这个......”听见加尔鲁什这句脱口而出的话，安度因回以一个难以言喻的充满期待的眼神，兽人却因不知所措而住了口。他生平第一次同意瓦里安的想法，劝安度因回家确实是一个好主意。

“真无法想象我们有机会坐在一起交谈。”见对方没有进一步表示，安度因垂下眼睛，边用启瓶器拔开软木塞，边若无其事地续道，“还记得我们第一次见面的时候，你多恨我啊。”

“这么久的事情啊，我都不记得了......”加尔鲁什喃喃自语着坐下，以掩饰内心的窘迫。

安度因笑了，他举起酒杯，红黑色的酒液在微光的照映下悠悠晃荡。

“奥尔加隆的事你听说了吗？”两人沉默地喝了一会酒，安度因忽然问道。

“早就知道了，肯瑞托的魔导师不是已经把他们首领的话捎给咱们了吗？万神殿已被萨格拉斯毁灭，泰坦们残存的灵魂已灰飞烟灭，连那个什么叫奥尔加隆的守护者都没有意识到这个真相，嗯，还千方百计要毁灭这个星球呢。”说着说着，加尔鲁什皱起了眉头，尽管他晓得整个事件的经过，但是它无法给他带来任何真实的感觉。这些东西离凡人的生活实在太遥远了。“但他们又说这可能只是个不靠谱的传闻。”

“泰坦的造物之一麦卡佐德复苏了，却陷入了彻底的疯狂，它曾一度在牦牛村引起恐慌......”安度因说道，“并宣称要让这个世界回归泰坦时代，只有永生对大家才是最安全的。它的话真令人不安......但幸好冒险者及时除掉了他跟奥杜尔被腐化的守护者，艾泽拉斯不必再面对上古之神、燃烧军团和巫妖王以外的威胁了。而且联盟和部落的关系正在变好，这是一个不错的开始。”

这番话要换作其他和平爱好者说出口，而不是安度因，加尔鲁什会毫不犹豫举起血吼砍下对方的脑袋。“扯什么鬼话呢？冬拥湖那边还在闹事，你敢劝他们休战试试看。”

“情况会每天变得越来越好。”安度因保证，“连你都愿意坐下来跟我——你口中的部落的敌人——心平气和地谈话，还有什么不可能呢？”他倾身向前，慢慢逼近兽人的脸。透过昏暗的微光，加尔鲁什看清了人类被酒精熏得通红的脸庞，不由心头一颤。

“加尔鲁什，这有什么不可能呢？”人类凝视着兽人的嘴唇，打算迎面吻上去。

“喂！你喝醉了！”加尔鲁什吓了一跳，急忙推开安度因，将对方砸回椅背上，整张木椅随着人类瘦弱的身体剧烈晃动了一下。安度因及时保持住平衡，重新扑了上去，紧紧扒住兽人的上身，双腿缠上兽人的腰部。

“你还在等什么？”加尔鲁什固执地偏头避开他的吻，安度因索性搂住对方的脖子，“我们明明对彼此都有一样的感觉，可总是一等再等，一拖再拖。你是一名才干卓越的将领，堂堂部落英雄之子，上场杀敌毫不犹豫，怎么却不愿坦然面对自己的感情呢？”

“我没有......你、你是个人类！”自离开纳格兰以来，兽人第一次感到脸颊发烧，无地自容。

“兽人，而你是个兽人！”安度因突然换了一种近似取笑的口吻，埋进加尔鲁什怀里傻笑道。可过了一会儿，他竟又像个无助的孩子般轻声抽噎着。

加尔鲁什微微一怔，正要询问对方究竟发生了什么，人类率先开口了：“伯瓦尔，他死了。”

而我们，失去了小萨鲁法尔。“......我知道。”

“在奥妮克希亚控制着我父亲的时候，是他一直陪在我身边，教导我如何成为一名君主，就像我的至亲一样。我最后一次见到他......是在天灾军团突袭暴风城之后，我跟父亲在港口目送他离开。再到后来......我跟父亲闹矛盾，然后一气之下跑到了诺森德，却一直没有机会见到他......我还记得他离开时穿的那件样式特别的黑色斗篷......也知道每次道别都有可能是最后一次，特别像你，父亲还有伯瓦尔这样的战士，”安度因抬头，露出凄迷的笑容，“你们会为所爱之人不顾一切地冲向敌人，为他们光荣牺牲，这是你们最伟大的共同点。可......即便心有憾事，你还会若无其事冲上战场吗？我只知道我不能，尽管我并非你们这类人......所以今晚——哪怕或许只有这一晚——我们可不可以......”

加尔鲁什盯着安度因柔和的嘴唇曲线，有一刹那，他以为自己停住了呼吸，直到安度因重新凑上来，才回过神来。他不禁思索起安度因刚才抛给他的问题，试图以此抑制自己逐渐汹涌的感情。今晚，或许只有这一晚......

“不。”人类似乎看出了他的意图，双手紧紧抓牢他的小臂，坚定地望着他。“不要拒绝我。”那眼神像是在告诉他。

加尔鲁什从遥远的沉思定过神来，原来不知不觉间，他又想伸手推开对方了：“但你是联盟的......”

“不。”安度因的目光变得悲戚，声音也浸染着浓厚的哀求意味。他抬起双手，指尖细细爱抚着兽人脸上的纹路，好似一根细软的画笔在画纸上轻轻描绘。

加尔鲁什的双眼大大睁开，再也找不到任何拒绝对方的借口。

“不......”这一声仅是轻如羽毛的呼唤。在酒精的作用下，安度因的神色逐渐朦胧，他痴痴凝望着兽人粗厚的下唇，小心翼翼地用嘴贴了上去，技巧生涩。

加尔鲁什更加热烈地回应着他的吻，双手按紧人类的臀肉，愈发激烈地蹂躏着，直到初经人事的男孩发出羞涩而含糊的哼哼。兽人趁机分开他哆嗦的双唇。没过多久，他将不知因赤身裸体还是精神紧张而瑟瑟发抖的小人类放到暖烘烘的铺盖上，尽管考虑到体型差的缘故，前戏做得非常充足，但他边掐着安度因肿胀硬挺而富有弹性的乳头，边扶着阴茎缓缓进入那处炽热如蕴含意识的紧致时仍然弄疼了对方。

“我没事，能坚持下去。继续......”正当加尔鲁什考虑撤出时，安度因转动了下发丝凌乱的头颅，因剧痛而变得惨白的脸庞渗满汗水。即使如此，他还是微微牵动嘴角，努力向身上的人绽出鼓励的笑容。加尔鲁什不住暗暗佩服他的勇气，特意放缓了抽送的力道和速度，等那小人类完全适应下来，方才抬起对方其中一条腿，开始猛烈地动作。人类体内的火热蠕动着收紧，恨不得跟兽人的阴茎融为一体，加尔鲁什误以为自己要融化在对方的身体里，他的灵魂被吸收进另一个全新的世界里。

“加尔鲁什......”安度因汗水淋漓的身体随着兽人的激烈抽插上下颠簸着，在兽皮上拖出一道道潮湿而凌乱的皱痕，他伸出由于激动而不住颤抖的手，在恋人脸上胡乱抚摸着，他的声音微如耳语，却滤过了加尔鲁什粗浊的喘息、肉体相撞，体液交融的响声，清晰无误地传入兽人耳中：“我们不会......这不会......是最后一次......”男孩满足而幸福地微笑着，“永远也不会......”

顷刻间，安度因的声音越来越空洞飘渺，逐渐离他远去。一阵恍惚过后，加尔鲁什发觉自己的意识漂浮在一片无光的黑暗之中。他试图转动头颅，活动手指。

“其实，我最了解你这样的人。”安度因柔和的笑脸映入眼帘，“虽然并不怎么风趣幽默，有时候看起来也没那么......顾全大局，但是能为了所爱的一切全速奔向各种麻烦，不惜令自己陷入困境。大家以为你喜欢孤身一人，你却假装丝毫不介意他们的评价。”

加尔鲁什记得那次对话，那天他还嘲笑对方：“我也了解你这种狂妄自大的白痴小鬼，总自以为看透身边所有人，用那套幼稚的理念和结论瞒骗自己，但其实一个人也说服不了。”

“可能吧，但我唯一确信的一点是，我确实了解你这样的人。”

加尔鲁什问他凭什么会得出这样的结论。

“那是因为，”安度因眼中笑意更甚，“当你不顾一切地往前冲，不小心撞个头破血流的时候，你需要有一个人帮助你重新振作起来，寻回正确的前进方向。加尔鲁什，你让自己看起来冷血无情、毫无教养，但我知道你比许多人都要感情充沛。”

“莫非你想要当那个人？”加尔鲁什追问。

幻象中的安度因微微一怔，此刻男孩的眼神充斥着一半胆怯，一半期待，他望着加尔鲁什，放在膝盖上的双手紧张地相互绞弄。“难道你觉得......我没有这个资格吗？”他红着脸贴向恋人的脸，小心翼翼地发问。

他正要回答，却被耳边一阵狂乱的尖叫刺得头晕目眩，头痛欲裂。

最后一次......最后一次......这是最后一次了！

“大酋长？大酋长！”

安度因近在咫尺的脸逐渐模糊、消失。马尔考罗克的声音把他的意识硬生生地从梦境推回现实。加尔鲁什按着隐隐作痛的太阳穴，不耐烦地低吟一声，便强迫自己翻了个身，坐起来。他环顾四周，一脸茫然，过了好阵子才意识到自己刚才做了一连串时间线混乱的梦，且毫无逻辑。

加尔鲁什记起来了，现在已经是黑暗之门33年。

该死......他晃了晃脑袋，强迫自己缓过神来：“什么事？”难得的午休时间被扰乱，部落大酋长含糊的声线带有几分烦躁。

“报告大酋长，我们抓到了几名留在荣誉谷派发传单的僧侣，但他们请求被处死之前见您一面......”见马尔考罗克进门，加尔鲁什有一瞬间想要避开他的目光，仿佛生怕方才的梦境和此刻的内心波动被手下尽数窥见。

“一群只会散播谣言跟恐慌的邪恶分子！留他们的狗命做什么？进来，告诉我到底怎么一回事。”加尔鲁什知道这是马尔考罗克私下定夺的，但这个黑石兽人是个相当聪明而有用的家伙，他不仅忠于他的大酋长，还考虑周到，为加尔鲁什摘掉一个又一个后顾之忧，让人感觉特别......比起“可靠”二字，最先在加尔鲁什脑中蹦出的形容词是“安全”。他不愿深究其中，总之在马尔考罗克的协助下，那些反对的声音离他越来越远了。

“我想......他们或许对部落还有些价值。”这名新晋的库卡隆卫兵首领在大酋长面前毕恭毕敬地站定。

“什么意思？”

“等您见到他们，自然就会明白了。”马尔考罗克咧开嘴角，露出神秘而狡黠的笑容。

*

一阵愤怒的低吼仿佛从大地深处发出，却又毫不留情地撕裂大地本身，由里及外。它冲破地表，激得巨石们战栗起来，表面的暗棕或深红在一阵剧烈的震颤中蜕成斑驳鲜艳的橙色。

即使巨石散发出的强烈热量令这几名黑暗萨满后退几步，他们仍旧洋洋得意地举起手指在空中挥舞，时不时默契地交换眼色，向彼此现出胜利的笑容，然后继续念出支配元素的咒语。

坐在勇气之环观众席正中央的加尔鲁什不禁深吸一口气，他见识过不少萨满祭司施展元素法力，但就算强大如萨尔，他亦未必能掌控如此力量。可当他看着粗短的触须从滚滚冒烟的石头伸出时，一抹不安在他心头隐隐掠过，有一刹那，他以为这些形状古怪的触须属于邪恶的上古之神。我有在做正确的事情吗？父亲，你会为我骄傲吗......

“这才是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮应该掌控的力量！”马尔考罗克骄傲地宣布，“大酋长，您的威严征服了这些可怕的元素，毫不费力！只要有了这几个黑暗萨满的帮助，我们很快就能一举歼灭卡利姆多的联盟拦路狗！”

“我们已经决定用艾泽里特制造更强大的攻城武器。”对方的奉承并没有取悦他，加尔鲁什迅速转移了话题重点。

尽管加里维克斯雇的地精挖掘小分队再三保证行事低调（加尔鲁什原本认为他们没必要如此偷偷摸摸小心翼翼，但很快被马尔考罗克和扎伊拉说服了），但他们不仅需要一组强壮的保镖团保护他们的生命安全，还需要专业的刺客清理掉在附近监视他们的军情七处耳目。然而由于加尔鲁什抛砸了大笔费用重建奥格瑞玛和攻城武器的修整，两家主银行短时间内无法拨出更多的资金雇佣最专业的保镖跟刺客，军阶等级较低的士兵已有好几个月没有收到军饷，奥格瑞玛后门之前偶有地精工程师集体罢工，只不过在库卡隆卫兵们的威慑下，所有人如今都变得敢怒不敢言。他们佯装顺从的态度反而不能令加尔鲁什满意——他本以为自己应该满意——意识到暂时还不能失去所有民心的年轻大酋长做出了一个自认为明智的决定：动用部落的盟友，被遗忘者，长期以来，他们一直被其他成员忽略，而今他们的行事风格恰好满足当地精保镖跟人类杀手的条件——行事低调，且干净利落。有点出乎他意料的是，生性多疑的希尔瓦娜斯竟一口答应了，对大酋长的真实用意毫不过问。“这家伙不对劲。”女妖之王离开后，加尔鲁什对马尔考罗克说，“给我派人盯紧她。”

虽然部落向肯瑞托保证，地精们只是在附近做调查工作（他们同联盟的营地分别建在救赎岗哨的东北面跟西南面），但那些法师还是发现了他们的真实意图，肯瑞托首领罗宁多次写信警告加尔鲁什无果，抗魔联军只得派出代表阻止他们。而果不其然，一周前探子回报，希尔瓦娜斯.风行者在这场冲突中却趁乱丢下所有人逃走了。

“我认为那女妖肯定发现了我们的人在跟踪她。”马尔考罗克的双眉微微抽搐了一下，却又被主人控制住了，他从不在加尔鲁什面前做出皱眉的表情，“如今失去了领袖的被遗忘者注意力被分散。他们日夜只想着找到自己的女王——尤其她的走狗纳萨诺斯.凋零者，对部落勇士的施压不管不顾——害军情七处的特工有机可乘，再加上三分之二的挖掘分队成员被驱逐，工作效率也大大降低了。”几天后，那个办事磨蹭的泰坦代言人说服了大地之环与塞纳里奥议会成员前去治愈那片受伤的土地，却同意他们收集散落在外的艾泽里特精华。它们能为勇士们提供最强大的杀器，加里维克斯早就料到了这点。如今，泰坦星魂之伤附近的领域已被封锁，部落跟联盟正为世界各地的星魂血液结晶争得死去活来。

“既然如此，咱们的血精灵伙伴不能在这节骨眼上无事可做。”加尔鲁什向马尔考罗克做了个手势，“叫他们派一名代表过来，听说他们在达拉然那边有自己的朋友。”

“我明白了，大酋长。”

这时，下方传来一阵震耳欲聋的嘶吼和囚犯们的欢呼声。加尔鲁什皱起眉头，注视着那些巨石顶端聚拢成一个势如移动壮山的庞大人形，顶端生出可称作头颅的部位。只见这怪物眼部位置凹陷进去，没有眼球的眼窝迸射出耀目的橙红火焰，它的头颅左右转动着，似乎仍未适应自己的新状态。

马尔考罗克一眼看出大酋长的心事：“假如他们存有二心，我会毫不犹豫地为您除掉他们。”

“我记得萨满祭司禁止使用这种法术。”加尔鲁什指着那头面目狰狞，口鼻冒火的熔岩巨人，此黑暗萨满已经成功稳住了这头怪物的情绪，他们开始操控它的身躯转动方向，“这样的玩意儿，又能为我带来什么荣耀？”

“它将为部落拿下北方城堡、塞拉摩，甚至踏平整个灰谷，直取暴风城。”

加尔鲁什嗤笑道：“马尔考罗克，我是一名战士，假如我势必打倒某个敌人，就要堂堂正正向对方发起决斗。那些驻守在提拉加德堡和棘齿城的塞拉摩水兵，最近不是被部落的勇士杀死，就是摸滚打爬着游回他们在尘泥沼泽的地盘。这才是部落光明正大与敌人战斗的结果。”

“这点毫无疑问，因此我才愿意誓死追随您。”这名库卡隆军官抬起一只拳头放在胸口上，以表忠诚，“只不过这些人是联盟的一小部分士兵，他们的领袖绝对狡诈多了，譬如那个吉安娜.普罗德摩尔，她完全掌控了萨尔的意志，而萨尔就像是一条听话的忠犬，随叫随到。一个愿意跟人类交好的兽人？太丢脸了，不仅如此，他还强迫其他部落成员同联盟建立那恶心的友谊，委屈大酋长您跟那乌瑞恩小鬼朝夕相对，真是部落的耻辱......”

加尔鲁什脸色一变，喝道：“不要再说了，你最好对死者放尊重点儿！”因为马尔考罗克的话将他的思绪牵引至同安度因确立恋爱关系的往事中去，无意间中伤了他。两人过去那段关系忽然遭到部下的诋毁，加尔鲁什怒火中烧。

可当注意到马尔考罗克眼里有一瞬间迸发出凶冷的光芒时，他稍微一愣。这名黑石兽人最擅长窥探别人内心最深的秘密，加尔鲁什不知对方是否有考虑过窥探他的。要是他发现了我的秘密，他会对我怎样？

而加尔鲁什预想着对方会向自己发起马克戈拉挑战时，马尔考罗克突然“扑通”一声双膝跪地，喊道：“大酋长，是我口出狂言，恳请您的原谅！”

见黑石兽人态度诚恳，目光恐慌，加尔鲁什不禁反省自己方才是否反应过度了。“起来吧，马尔考罗克。”他强自按捺一声叹息，故意大声说道，“萨尔的时代已经过去了，部落不会再出现这种懦夫，我向你们所有人保证！”

马尔考罗克眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在细细分辨对方话中的真伪，过了半晌才小心翼翼地站起来：“只要在您英明神武的领导下，当然不会。只可惜......”

“有话直说。”

“......并非所有部落成员都有这样的觉悟，比如沃金那个小人和贝恩那头憨牛。您做的每一个决定都是为了部落，是绝对正确的，可他们竟然完全不理解您的一片苦心。”

竞技场卫兵将一头强壮的猛犸人拉入战场，他毫不犹豫地扑向近在眼前的熔岩巨人。但马尔考罗克的话让加尔鲁什想起两天前跟沃金在会议上的激烈争吵，便再无观看战斗的热情。他甚至从那巨魔的眼神中看出了些许杀意，正是这个充满仇恨的眼神，还有那些严厉的措辞，反对的字眼，使得加尔鲁什耿耿于怀了一个夜晚。作为对沃金的报复，他不听贝恩和伊崔格的劝说，下令将对方所有留在奥格瑞玛的巨魔同胞赶进了贫民窟。这决定既令他感到一阵复仇的快意，又让他感到一股莫名的迷茫与困惑。

而今马尔考罗克突然重提旧事，加尔鲁什又觉怒火冲心：“他们是目光短浅的笨蛋，但是又不愿承认自己有毛病。这些人似乎还没从陶拉祖营地那事吸取教训，看清联盟的真面目。”说到此处，他突然想到了一些事情，“世仇哨站与恐怖图腾的玛加萨那边是否有代表愿意跟部落交谈？”

“他们愿意助部落一臂之力。”

尽管加尔鲁什很敬重牛头人大酋长凯恩.血蹄，但对方跟他的族人从不把他看作真正的伙伴，贝恩.血蹄的表面服从也只是权宜之计。加尔鲁什意识到，要想得到牛头人对部落的支持，不能光指望血蹄家族，恐怖图腾与那些被逐出雷霆崖的牛头人或许是一个不错的选择。

因此，加尔鲁什慢慢点头：“很好，叫他们跟怒吼氏族时刻保持联系，北方城堡被攻陷之时，正是他们荣耀部落之日。”

话音刚落，大地忽然传来一阵剧烈的摇颤，两人回头一看，只见落败的猛犸人被熔岩巨人踩在脚下，头颅当场被挤扁、压碎，乳白色的地板登时染上大片血红。等敌人不再动弹，熔岩巨人方才抬脚，上面仍沾有猛犸人的脑浆跟血肉。一名萨满忍不住擦了擦额角的汗水，接下来的任务更艰巨，他们需要把逐渐不受控制的暴躁元素送回原来的位面。元素法术展示结束了，现在，加尔鲁什该为这些萨满的命运作下定夺了。

当你不顾一切地往前冲，不小心撞个头破血流的时候，你需要有一个人帮助你重新振作起来，寻回正确的前进方向......

这熔岩巨人将为部落拿下北方城堡、塞拉摩，甚至踏平整个灰谷，直取暴风城......

两种复杂而矛盾的思绪在加尔鲁什混乱的脑海里剧烈冲撞着，他不由想起安度因，那个为了联盟而背叛心爱之人的小鬼。安度因自以为做出了最无私、最正确的选择，而事实上，他在加尔鲁什眼里俨然成为了最自私、最无情的人。

一名来自碎手氏族的兽人间谍悄无声息地走到马尔考罗克身边耳语了几句，交给对方一个物件，便又悄无声息地消失在阴影中。黑石兽人皱起眉头，沉思了几秒，于是弯腰向加尔鲁什低声说道：“大酋长，联盟那边有动静。”

“说吧。”

“咱们的情报员在风暴峡湾上空发现了一艘联盟作战飞艇，几天后，有狼人在英灵殿北部建立了哨所，他们的人跟部落勇士在争取阿格拉玛之盾时发生过冲突，而那群狼人......似乎在寻找什么特别重要的东西。”马尔考罗克神情严肃，“大酋长，我怀疑联盟试图占领这块土地，寻找对付部落的杀手锏。”

对方的猜测不无道理，联盟绝对已知加尔鲁什挖掘艾泽里特的真正目的是制造杀器，争夺阿格拉玛之盾或许只是个幌子，他们不敢在肯瑞托的管辖范围内同部落正面对峙，但无论如何也不会，更不能不对部落怀有戒备之心。他们需要想出新对策，以便能随时对部落的突袭作出有力反击。联盟能从维库人那儿得到什么好处呢？加尔鲁什寻思。

“他们还在风暴峡湾发现了一名第七军团士兵的尸体。看来那小鬼国王要跟咱们动真格了。”

加尔鲁什的嘴唇抿成一道僵硬的直线，他怎么可能不知道联盟正听命于那个小兔崽子呢？可是......他努力回想着记忆中那个跟他交往的安度因的容貌和身影，却怎么也无法把他的未来跟暴风城至高王的宿命联想到一起。他转而望向马尔考罗克，此刻这名忠诚的库卡隆军官正用一种敬畏的目光凝视着他，仿佛在告诉大酋长：“我相信您一定能为部落消灭所有人类！”

地狱咆哮之子感觉心头一阵窒息，仿佛被一只巨人的手闷住呼吸。加尔鲁什并非没有想象过跟安度因一起离开艾泽拉斯的可能性，可他深知自己对部落的热爱，对重现地狱咆哮家族荣誉的执着。他更不可能抛弃他的兽人同胞，因为他们并不像安度因誓死守护的那群联盟，他们无条件信任加尔鲁什，认为他不会重蹈萨尔的覆辙向联盟妥协，却殊不知他早就辜负了追随者们对他的期望，他早就打破了对他们的誓言，还曾背地里跟这些兽人同胞最深恶痛绝的人类之一发生关系......就算安度因愿意为他离开联盟，或他为那小人类作出让步，大家也不可能......他们只会取笑他的软弱，玷污地狱咆哮的名声。

那时我就该跟他们一同死在破碎海滩......“部落也要做好准备，通知咱们伟大的弗兰迪斯.法雷船长，派出地狱咆哮之拳，目的地风暴峡湾。”加尔鲁什努力摆脱内心的纠结，沉着脸宣布，“找些信得过的家伙清点船只所需的货物跟武器，动作要快，越早出发越好。等他们在那边建好哨所，我再亲自过去视察，在这之前，叫他们最好别被联盟的人干掉。”

“遵命！”

“至于这几个萨满......”正当他迟疑着开口，这群兽人终于将拒绝屈从的熔岩巨人变回冷冰冰的岩石，他们精疲力尽，却又眉开眼笑，扬起头颅，用谄媚的目光回望观众席上的大酋长，汗水缓缓爬过丑陋的绿色脸庞。

有一瞬间，加尔鲁什又回到了双重矛盾的两难状态。他指向黑暗萨满的动作微微一顿，可随即有一个声音潜进了他的脑海中：这些已经不再重要了，是联盟夺走你最宝贵的一切，他们必须付出为此代价，必须尝到地狱咆哮的怒火，然后、然后......他一时想不出如何处置安度因。

加尔鲁什闭了闭眼，定了定神，数秒后，他提高音量，将自己的决定付诸于口：“我姑且留你们一命，但给你们证明自己的时间已经不多。那个小兔崽子派狼人部队跟第七军团到风暴峡湾想法子对付我们，部落也将拨去部分兵力分散他们的注意力。但长久以来，卡利姆多一直有威胁挑战着部落的底线；提拉加德、北方城堡、塞拉摩、灰谷，这群卑鄙的人类跟傲慢的精灵会趁部落自顾不暇之时对我们发起攻击，甚至逼我们像个懦夫般步步退让。你们愿意继续忍受这样的耻辱吗？”

下方的黑暗萨满跟着他身边的库卡隆卫兵们一起呼喊起来。为了掩饰内心的波澜，加尔鲁什几乎用尽了全力露出最狰狞的表情，发出最尖利刺耳的大笑声：“卡利姆多属于部落！而我们，言出必践！”

当晚，加尔鲁什便在顾问们的叹息、库卡隆卫兵期待的凝视及马尔考罗克的提议下敲定了作战的第一步计划：夺回提拉加德，攻破北方城堡。他对自己的计策和对联盟的处置方式感到相当满意，可当任务交代完毕，马尔考罗克注视着他的大酋长，边消失在阴影中时，一阵寒意却悄然滑过加尔鲁什的脊背。

“好好调查咱们大酋长过去的底细，以及他跟那人类的关系。”他仿佛听见库卡隆长官在悄声吩咐部下。

*

“尊敬的大法师，”卡兰姆.法师之矛发怒的声音听起来陌生而怪异，同血精灵优雅缓和的说话腔调极不协调，“我兄弟虽然曾行差踏错，但也是这个事件的受害者之一。他是我跟麦德安从破碎海滩的邪裂洞穴那儿救回来的，当时邪教徒还试图拿他当举行某种邪恶仪式的祭品，我们亲眼目睹这一切，真相显而易见，那个试图伤害他的无面者也被打败了，我还不能接他回家吗？”

“我理解你的心情，老朋友。”身兼肯瑞托议会成员与炼金术士的大法师卡莱说，他的灌魔丝纹长袍随着主人的脚步和动作发出细微的沙沙声，“但冒险者在魔术旅馆找到的那封信向我们透露了其余邪教徒很有可能还隐藏在达拉然市区中，再加上莱斯特目前的身体跟精神状态非常虚弱，还失去了部分记忆，我们无法确定强加到他身上的虚空力量仍否残留，邪教徒卧底还会否再度抓捕他，他是否因为得知某些不可告人的秘密而陷入生命危险，达拉然的治安秩序能否恢复如旧——众所周知，最近的下水道平民被杀一案几乎引起了整个市区的恐慌——肯瑞托需要细思熟虑，派学员轮流保护他......”

“你是指监视他，对吧？”卡兰姆冷漠地纠正道，他深吸一口气，竭力使自己语气平静，“同莱斯特的个人问题相比，那头黑龙的性命安全更重要，我说的没错吧？因为控制我兄弟的那股势力跟上古之神有关。”

他说的没错，麦德安在心里承认。他用眼角余光瞟了旁边的卡德加一眼，后者正不动声色地听着血精灵的抱怨。

他带拉希奥回紫罗兰城堡跟肯瑞托六人议会见面，并将麦格尼.铜须的请求转述给众人的时候，他们无一例外地皱起眉头，沉思了一会方才勉强同意让死亡之翼最后的子嗣留在达拉然，并保护他的安全。拉希奥则似乎被大厅装饰独特的彩绘玻璃窗牵走了所有注意力，除了礼貌应付几句问话，全程不把目光放在大法师们身上。可即便如此，双方仍然达成了共识，罗宁委派了几位信得过的法师时刻关照年轻的黑龙，但有时拉希奥会想到办法暂时摆脱他们。

而最近黑龙在调查达拉然平民神秘死亡事件中捡到了一本名为《虚空之誓宣言》的小册子后就变得比以往更加行踪不定，连负责照顾他的法师也对此没辙（其中一位曾向麦德安表示，他恨不得直接将这头任性的雏龙丢进紫罗兰监狱里，这样可能还省去更多麻烦），但麦德安知道他从没离开过达拉然，他并不像其他人那样责怪这头黑龙，或把他神出鬼没的行为归结为不知死活的调皮任性。

麦格尼.铜须把纯净圣母从奥迪尔请回希利苏斯后便马上跟他们联络，告知近况——奥杜尔遭到了尤格萨隆残党的攻击，目前已被击退，龙眠联军正着手调查附近的异状；另一方面新部族阿玛赛特在奥丹姆苏醒，与古神勾结攻击拉穆卡恒，夺取开启泰坦神器的钥匙并得逞，他们夺走了奥西斯节杖跟泰坦圆盘。拉希奥确信他们一定会把这两件神器交到暮光之锤手里，他们将效仿死亡之翼制造恶魔之魂的方式将其注入上古之神的污秽，但缺少一样关键材料——死亡之翼后裔的血液。而今这群潜伏在达拉然市区的邪教徒极有可能跟暮光之锤有关系，那么他们就一定会想尽办法抓到拉希奥。

想到这，他不禁开始在意对方的安危。这几天以来，他一直忙于参与抗魔联军的事务，今日一返回达拉然便被肯瑞托召进紫罗兰城堡，且教混血儿有点遗憾的是，拉希奥无意与任何人亲近。

“没错，这确实是肯瑞托跟泰坦代言人的约定之一，实话实说，我个人并不喜欢这个任务，死亡之翼曾经要置我于死地，现在我却要尽力保护他的后代不受伤害？这大概是我一生中干过的最荒唐的事。”罗宁侧过头，与身边的妻子温蕾萨.风行者眼神交汇，这位美丽的银发精灵对他莞尔一笑，并轻轻捏了捏丈夫的手心以示宽慰，人类法师的目光瞬间变得柔和，他转过脸，继续正色道：“但考虑到艾泽拉斯的安危，达拉然无法轻易辜负盟友的信任，更要避免多制造一名敌人，而你兄弟的性命安全同样也会得到保障，我承认这并非什么最优解，却不失为一举多得的计策。不用担心，肯瑞托并没有禁止你去探望你的兄弟。”

“那么我选择留下来，”血精灵战士挺起胸膛，摆出一副下定决心的表情，“不仅仅是为了照顾我的兄弟，我会帮忙揪出那些躲在市区里的邪教徒，等一切结束后，我再亲自带他回家。”

“感谢你的理解，勇士。”

卡兰姆.法师之矛点点头，他同大法师卡莱跟麦德安交换了下眼色，便头也不回地离开了紫罗兰城堡。罗宁凝望着血精灵的背影，无声地叹了口气。

“破碎海滩那边的破事儿害你们相当头疼，是吧？”他转向卡德加跟麦德安。除了罗宁夫妻、抗魔联军的代表卡德加与麦德安之外，在场的还有大法师卡莱、茉德拉、艾萨斯跟安斯雷姆，他们全程抱着双臂，虽不发言，但麦德安知道他们正专注聆听着三人的谈话。

“他们太令我失望了，真的。”卡德加抬手捏了捏眉心，“这两波阵营曾并肩穿越地狱火半岛对抗燃烧军团、远征诺森德讨伐巫妖王、挺进暮光高地挑战死亡之翼，现在却宁愿为了一些泰坦星魂小碎片杀得不可开交。若是他们那打架的阵仗能够吓退恶魔倒也无妨......唉，敌人正躲在军团指挥舰嘲笑我们呢。”

而最近，泰坦代言人麦格尼.铜须证实了一个无比可怕的事实——万神殿早在萨格拉斯宣告叛变时就遭到了毁灭，包括阿曼苏尔在内的泰坦均被杀害，作为最后的泰坦星魂，艾泽拉斯正是他们最后的希望。可那群凡人似乎总不把这件重要的事情放在心上，联盟与部落相遇，恰如冷水碰上沸油，哪怕只是一次微不足道的误会，都总会爆发冲突。

“但抗魔联军已经成功抵达海滩，在大领主们的帮助下击败了保护哨岗的艾瑞达指挥官，夺取了岛屿西边的废墟。”麦德安决定将部分好消息告知肯瑞托的首领，“这是我第一次跟艾泽拉斯的勇士们合作抗敌，我看到他们即便面对恐怖指挥官阿加诺斯的部队，也从未放弃战斗的信心，此等无私、英勇果敢之人必定是艾泽拉斯的希望。”

罗宁的表情有些尴尬：“呃、麦德安，是这样的，事实上，这群冒险者的情况比你想象的还要复杂得多......”

“他们确实挺勇敢的。”卡德加将一只手搭在麦德安肩上，冲罗宁使了个眼色，“我们关闭了救赎岗哨附近所有恶魔传送门。为了不让破碎海滩的据点失守，指挥官钱伯斯正着力建造法师塔、虚空干扰器和指挥中心，我们需要收集更多战争物资，但这努力远远不够......军团战舰随时都会突袭据点，假如我们能追踪到更多指挥舰的行迹就好了。不过幸亏有麦德安这小子帮忙，他一个人就击败了不少精英恶魔指挥官，挫伤了燃烧军团的士气。”

当时麦德安凭一己之力穿过连绵不断从天而降的邪能之雨，进入恶魔传送门，用奥术炸弹连续炸毁了数艘战舰，在场的冒险者都惊得目瞪口呆，愣在原地，但他们很快便冷静下来，甚至一副如释重负的样子，心安理得地默默清理落单的虫语者跟受伤的恶魔卫士。据说他们后来从抗魔联军那儿得到了十分丰厚的酬劳，还收获了勇士头衔，只不过麦德安没把各种荣誉奖励放在心上。

“这还要多亏无冕者冒着生命危险穿越战场，为据点带来准确的敌方情报。”他们在黑暗中忙碌的身影让麦德安想到了他的母亲。

“他们企图接近泰坦星魂的创口。”他将注意力转回到现实中去，继续说道，并完美保持着同长辈谈话时的恭敬，“我活抓了一头恶魔，战斗法师凯丝琳负责严刑拷问，他向我们道出了一个可怕的真相——这是基尔加丹的命令，他们的计划是腐化艾泽拉斯，在古神染指这颗星魂前使其成为新的堕落泰坦，阿古斯的世界之魂已经成为了燃烧军团的给养输送点与作战据点之一。”

“我们的主人正密切关注着你的一举一动，尽管你父亲已经彻底摆脱了他。”被俘的恶魔在被麦德安用一记奥术飞弹杀死前，激动地冲他叫嚷着，“军团知道你的秘密。你之所以如此强大，如此天赋异禀，是因为你的体内流淌着他的力量，堕落泰坦萨格拉斯至高无上的力量！为了萨格拉斯，为了萨格拉斯！”

你和你的主子休想控制我，怪物！麦德安怒不可遏，这些狡猾的敌人在试图击溃他的斗志，他决不能让他们如愿。可那恶魔的话同样引起了他的些微好奇，即便他竭力控制自己不再多想，但......他记得父亲说过，他在萨格拉斯注意力转向其他地方的时候才跟母亲......

“要封印萨格拉斯之墓，将军团逐出艾泽拉斯大陆，我们必须尽快找回那五件创世之柱。”卡德加皱起眉头，“目前已知的情况是......联盟以寻找阿格拉玛之盾为由载了满船第七军团跑到风暴峡湾去，有的冒险者过去帮忙了，但我相信部落那边很快也会有动静的。唉，姑且静观其变吧，肯瑞托誓不干涉他们的争斗，只能祈祷他们尽早像现在的伊利达雷一样，大敌当前，暂时放下私人恩怨。”

罗宁赞同卡德加的观点：“嗯，我们首先要巩固据点修建岗哨，与外围营地取得联系，寻找潜在的盟友，法罗纳尔和邪魂堡垒的腐臭要塞滋扰着阿苏纳和苏拉玛，那么我们就从这两个地方开始——”

大法师艾萨斯.夺日者突然微微伸长脖颈，头颅生硬地转到另一个方向去，看起来犹如一头受了惊吓的公鹅。温蕾萨.风行者头一个注意到他的异状，纤细的银色眉毛不满地皱起。罗宁也止住话头，困惑地睁大眼睛。麦德安听说这名血精灵为了能够在达拉然获得一席之地而付出的努力，然而他不经意的笨拙动作与一惊一乍的反应总是破坏施法的威严。

但下一秒，其他人都意识到艾萨斯的警惕是正确的，然而这位血精灵却夸张地大喊一声，把所有人都吓了一跳：“有个奇怪的人在偷听我们讲话！”他们将视线越过楼梯一侧，落到其中一个书架旁。

拉希奥在原地驻足，那双会微笑的血红眼眸烁烁闪光。看到他的一刹那，唯有麦德安暗自松了口气，为黑龙仍旧安然无恙而松了口气。

“尊敬的各位大法师，我无意打断你们的谈话，请允许我为自己的唐突出现向你们致歉！”黑龙稍微举起双手，以示无辜，但神情全无悔过之意。

对方那夸张的抑扬顿挫语调令麦德安忍不住弯起嘴角，卡德加却忽然转过头眯缝着眼睛观察麦迪文之子的表情变化，混血儿立马心虚般敛去笑容。这时拉希奥的视线恰好与他交汇，可随即又溜向准备发言的罗宁脸上，麦德安来不及琢磨黑龙刚才望着他时眼中流露的情绪，这小小的遗憾差点令他叹息。

“茉德拉，一个坏消息，显而易见，拜他所赐，你的学徒又失职了。”罗宁叹了声气，肯瑞托六人议会成员并不信任死亡之翼的子嗣，“拉希奥，我们答应了麦格尼要护你周全，而现在暮光之锤的势力极有可能已经渗透进达拉然各处。就算你有要事需要外出一趟，也不该一声招呼都不打就四处乱转。”

尽管罗宁已经努力做到和颜悦色地与黑龙对话，但麦德安清楚这位大法师——包括他的妻子跟其他成员——无时无刻不在提防对方。然而拉希奥似乎非但不在意这种被充满敌意的目光打量的紧张氛围，反而享受其中。有段时间，麦德安因自己是艾泽拉斯罪人之子的真实身份而感到苦恼、自厌与迷茫，死亡之翼也曾犯下无数滔天罪行，而身为他的同族与后代，面对别人对黑龙一族，甚至对他自身的负面评价跟质疑，拉希奥总是一副泰然处之的态度。他难道就从来没有因自己的身份而感到烦恼的时候么？麦德安倍觉惊讶，深感好奇。

“我在找一本介绍夏斯卡格草调制配方的书籍。德崔斯.瓦德拉说可以在紫罗兰城堡的书架上找到的。”拉希奥煞有介事地说道，并好奇地四下张望着，显然没把罗宁的警告放在心上。最近黑龙为了改进用于对抗上古之神低语的治疗药剂，因此跟炼金术师的交往变得更频密了。

“如果我是你的话，就不会乱碰书架上的东西，以免触到卡德加某些奇奇怪怪的魔法机关然后有生命危险。”大法师卡莱的话让拉希奥夸张地缩回手去，麦德安头一次见到黑龙表现得如此慌张，“当然他会负责任地用地精起搏器救活你，但这感觉肯定比死去更难受......你可以到温室询问奎茵.柔步，就是那个牛头人草药师，她能帮你开一张夏斯卡格草配方。”

“感谢你的提议，大法师卡莱。”拉希奥微微侧头，含笑道谢。他说话时有几绺乌黑柔软的鬈发自点缀着两颗红宝石的洁白头巾下垂落，贴在黑龙微微上翘的眼角边。麦德安不禁想象对方解下头巾后如午夜汪洋般漆黑的卷发，而拉希奥已经迈着轻快的脚步离开城堡时，他才发觉自己的视线一直都无法从对方身上移开。

同肯瑞托六人议会交谈完毕后，麦德安想在返回守护者圣殿前再见上拉希奥一面——上次与卡兰姆.法师之矛前往破碎海滩营救莱斯特时，他们听从了黑龙的建议喝下对方调制的药剂，神智因而没有受到无面者周围的黑暗低语影响，他想要当面感谢对方——于是便请卡德加先行回到守护者圣殿。

但这位年长的大法师突然叫住了他。

“麦德安，看在你是我挚友的儿子份上，我劝你一句，”尽管卡德加努力表现得和蔼可亲，但那深锁的灰白色浓眉出卖了他，“放弃那种念头吧，在你彻底陷进去之前。他只会给你带来痛苦。”

“你指谁？”对方的话令麦德安的心脏猛烈怦动了一下，这是一种不安的讯号，但出于某种自我保护意识，他睁大双眼，努力装作一副无辜的模样，假装没听懂卡德加的话。

卡德加忍不住翻了个白眼：“明知故问！”

真的有那么明显吗？“卡德加，他只是一条雏龙，并没有什么战斗能力，麦格尼和布莱恩拜托我们要好好照顾他，还是我亲口答应的，我不能就这样丢下他不管哪，更何况谁知道那群邪教徒什么时候出现，埋伏在哪处呢？”

“话虽没错，但也是为了你好，我觉得有必要提醒提醒你。”卡德加叉起腰身，这位白发苍苍的大法师内心深处仍住着一位永不服老的年轻人灵魂，他还是无法扮演冷漠端庄的长辈形象，“虽然我的青春早已一去不复返，但是也并非对这码事一无所知——自从你带那黑龙回来的第一天起，我就注意到你看他的眼神特别不一样啦。就像刚才，你都恨不得把两颗眼珠子贴到别人身上了！知道为什么当年肯瑞托要把我送到你父亲身边吗？因为你们的秘密都瞒不过我的眼睛，而你，跟你那高深莫测的父亲相比，倒是更容易让人看透。年轻人，我问你，你对他的了解有多少？”

并不多，他从来不会向别人透露自己的想法。“拉希奥是我们的盟友，我们有共同的敌人。他调制的治疗药剂将来可以帮助大家抵抗上古之神的低语，而在莱斯特被绑事件中，也是他先发现邪教徒的密信，交给大法师卡莱的。”

“嗯，还有呢？”

麦德安有点担心自己会被追问得哑口无言。“如果你们只是因为他是死亡之翼的子嗣而对他有所忌惮，那么我这个罪人之子呢？我父亲也曾破坏艾泽拉斯的和平，我母亲杀害了最信任的好友，但现在你们都选择相信我，那为何反而不能尝试接纳他？”

“我问你，假如你知道你父母在你出生之前就干了不少伤天害理的事，你会毫不犹豫杀死他们，甚至连眼睛都不眨一下吗？”卡德加叹了口气，“孩子，你跟他截然不同，你有一颗善良、真诚的心，所以我们愿意信任你，且毫无保留。当然我不能否认拉希奥为拯救艾泽拉斯所作出的贡献，但要承认他是可靠的伙伴，甚至朋友......我们得谨慎点儿，观察一段时间再作定论。”

卡德加的话让麦德安想起塞拉摩那场会谈结束后，拉希奥对安度因的评价，原来这头黑龙令大家不安的根本原因是——他一言一行中说谎的可能性以及无处不在的目的性。但麦德安很快便理解了身为凡人的卡德加的忧虑，对方的意思是：“面对同胞与血亲，这家伙都能下此狠手，而我们与他非亲非故，远不到推心置腹的程度，更不敢完完全全信任他。”可是......

麦德安了解到对方从出生起就被迫要面对的生存困境，更没有多少机会体验爱人与被爱的滋味——同是罪人的后代，这点他则比拉希奥幸运得多，他自小就有梅里.冬风陪伴在身边——这意味着假如拉希奥要想活下去，他就不能以常人的角度理解周围的事物，而这种思考方式久而久之便会成为黑龙的思维惯性，无法轻易向任何人敞开心扉。但麦德安知道对方还很年轻，他对这个世界的认知仅仅只有短短两年。凡人短暂的数十年光阴于龙族看来恍如白隙过驹，而麦迪文之子拥有德莱尼人的血统与漫长寿命，他有足够的时间令对方逐渐感受到世间温暖，等到对方的回应。

“只要有我在，拉希奥就绝对不会背叛我们。”麦德安自信满满，“因为我足够强大，他就没必要再去物色其他盟友，更不可能投奔我们的敌人。”既然都是为了拯救艾泽拉斯，既然对方需要一个相对有价值的盟友，那么这是接近黑龙的最好机会。

他的话果然让卡德加露出了惊讶的表情，但对方误解了他的意思：“我知道你们这些坠入爱河的年轻人的心态......但你也得明白——我亲眼见证过好友们的爱情开花结果——想维系一段美好的感情，两人需要互相包容、信任、理解与尊重，还要忍受朝夕相处时候的各种琐碎点滴与困难，而不是光欣赏对方那......”

卡德加想了一会儿，才不大情愿地续道：“异域风情的外表。虽然龙族都特别擅长这种变形魔法，但其实他只要不瞎捣乱，有时看着还挺可爱的，我不会质疑你的眼光，尽管这股冲动很容易随时日推移被消磨掉......更何况人家对你根本没有那种意思，我担心你一头栽进去了反而吃大亏，被他牵着鼻子走。”

“我理解你的一片苦心，卡德加。”自知两人的思维已经在同一个话题上往两个相反的方向驰骋而去，麦德安决定结束这场交谈，“但我现在必须要走了，我会来守护者圣殿找你的，待会儿见！”

“好吧，这只是一个糟老头的好心建议，当然你不用必须听我的。早点过来，千万别迟到了。”卡德加耸耸肩，便转身施法打开通往守护者圣殿的传送门，走了进去。

*

达拉然，由奥术主导并发展而来的大型城市之一，如今为了对抗燃烧军团，经过肯瑞托六人议会的协商，他们决定把这座城市从卡拉赞传送至破碎群岛，即便众人正紧张应战，每日东奔西走，冒着生命危险完成各种大小任务，但魔法商业区仍繁华依旧。

跟其他区域相比，魔法商业区的建筑最为小巧，店铺部分为平顶建筑，而部分则饰有紫罗兰色的花苞形尖顶，这些装饰华丽的银色小屋依次排列成V型街道，彼此依靠。为了吸引各路客人，各家店铺正门上方的挂牌形状都特别有趣，它们可能是一个斟满白葡萄酒的玻璃瓶、或硕大的铁螺丝、刻着红色十字的急救包、会发光的橙色盾牌。其中最吸引麦德安的是一家坦克用品店的玻璃窗，它们呈斧头形状，里头偶有火光闪过。但今天他并没有在该店门前驻足，因为他正专心寻找着某个人——准确来说，一条黑龙。

虽然卡德加揭穿了他的秘密，但这并没有影响到他的心情，麦德安无意责怪年长的法师，相反的，对方的告诫让他意识到有可能令他跟拉希奥密切联系在一起的关键，而不必考虑凡人才会有的烦恼。可郁闷的是，黑龙忽冷忽热的态度和捉摸不清的古怪脾气着实让人不知所措。有时候，麦德安会跟拉希奥提起任务之外的话题，试图勾起对方的好奇，结果适得其反，上次他委婉且礼貌地邀请黑龙参观修建完毕的救赎岗哨，抗魔联军的安全区域，但拉希奥始终带着皮笑肉不笑的神情，为了拒绝混血儿的邀请，黑龙试图用各种理由搪塞过去，却都被旁边负责保护他的肯瑞托法师一一识破。“你去，我不去。”再也找不出其他借口的拉希奥终于生气了，索性直截了当地拒绝，却只把怒火宣泄到麦迪文之子一人头上。他从一堆摆放整齐的玻璃试管装置上抬起头，那张平日用于伪装自我的笑脸面具难得出现了一道裂痕。麦德安知道他暂时失去了机会，若是继续纠缠下去，不但会毁掉黑龙管理面部表情的努力，甚至还加深对方的反感，便只好作罢。

麦德安注意到，自从他习惯了黑龙发怒或有意挑衅时被唤作“预言之子”，拉希奥便很少再对他使用这个称呼。麦迪文之子发现惹怒黑龙竟为他带来一丝不易察觉的快意，他连忙压下这种带有恶作剧性质的念头，把注意力放在寻找拉希奥的身影上。对方有可能听了卡莱的建议到温室询问配方去了，又或许像平时那样到炼金房挑选材料，但绝不会大摇大摆地从店铺正门，在众目睽睽之下晃进去。

果不其然，他在炼金房后门找到了拉希奥。

“嘿！”他主动且热情地打了个简单的招呼，成功喊住对方，每次见到黑龙的面容和身影，他的心情都会变得十分愉悦，“我就知道你会在这儿。”

拉希奥回头，转过身来，面露疑色地盯着麦德安跑到自己面前。

“我记得刚才罗宁派了自己的学徒跟你同行，他们怎么没在你身边？”毫无疑问，对方肯定又成功甩开了他们，“那些在街道上行走的平民，我们不确定当中是否有人是虚空信徒假扮的，若是被他们发现你独自行动，会很危险的。那些学徒在哪里？我送你到他们那儿去。”

他的话让黑龙失神了数秒，麦德安琢磨不清对方此刻的想法，毕竟拉希奥的喜怒变化只在转瞬之间。而黑龙这次心情似乎不错，脸上仍挂着淡淡的笑容，却用夸张的腔调打趣道：“啊，多谢你的关心，然而很不幸的，因为我总是——就像大法师们抱怨的那样——独自到处乱转，恐怕他们早就已经发现我了吧。但是真奇怪，我怎么还能好好地站在这里跟你说话？”

“看来我们犯了一个很严重的错误，你才是那个真正的间谍。”麦德安用同样的语调笑着回道。

“真糟糕，竟然被你逮到了，我要赶紧写信给同伴，告诉他们......”拉希奥弯下嘴角，眯缝着双眼，煞有其事地抬起左边的手爪，右爪在其上比划着，“速速前往达拉然，麦德安，麦迪文与迦罗娜之子，未来的艾泽拉斯守护者，有所行动。”

麦德安被对方庄重的表情和有板有眼的语气逗笑了，但黑龙只是将双手背到身后，重新戴上微笑的面具，默不作声地仔细观察着混血儿。

笑声止住后，麦迪文之子转而用柔和低沉的声音对拉希奥说：“我想我得亲自感谢你，上次你给我和卡兰姆的药剂相当有效，那些黑暗低语压根没机会钻进我们的脑海里。”往事却令他的神色变得黯淡下来。“记得古加尔曾经抓住了我，并将我丢到克苏恩的尸体上，梅里跟瓦莉拉把我救出来以后，那阵可怕的低语依然时不时干扰我的思维，尽管玛尔拉德教会我用圣光保持理智，但我们无法查出能有什么办法彻底阻止它们进入我的思想。只有你做到了我跟玛尔拉德无法做到的事情，谢谢你。”

他随即留意到拉希奥脸色微变，惊愕一闪而过。“不用谢，这是我分内之事。”黑龙怔然须臾，才轻描淡写地回道，但是他思考了一阵，又严肃地追问：“虽然克苏恩已死，但他根植于你大脑深处的精神影响仍旧存在，恩佐斯会顺便利用这一点。暮光之锤要抓拿的目标并非只有我，他们也不会放过你的，但总有一天，艾泽拉斯需要你直面敌人，了结他们，而那治疗药剂的抗腐化功效暂时还不是永久性的......告诉我，你们打败了无面者后，最近还有没有听见那些黑暗低语？”

黑龙的担忧不无道理，迦罗娜正是为了儿子的安全而决定跟梅里.冬风结伴追杀暮光教徒。“最近我并没有听见那些折磨人心智的声音，它们已有相当一段时间不在我脑中回响。”麦德安回答。

但他的话并没有消解黑龙的顾虑，拉希奥侧头，抿紧嘴唇想了一会，然后开门见山地说：“明天早上到我这边来，我需要你的血液样本。”

“我不会贸然拒绝同伴的请求，但允许我多嘴问一句，为什么？”

雏龙又是刚才开玩笑的时候那副作古正经的模样。“目前我的药物研究成果只是通过了第三阶段，而现在还只是第二期试验，我需要你再喝一瓶药剂，你的血液样本可以评估它的耐受性和安全度，这样我才能确定第四期试验的药剂量方案。”

拉希奥的解释整得麦德安有点懵，他迟疑了一阵，但还是答应了。毕竟出发前往救赎岗哨前还有一点时间，他当然不必错过跟对方见面的机会。

而正当他意欲再度提出要亲自送拉希奥回到肯瑞托学徒身边之际，卡德加的智慧之球悄无声息地从他身后冒出，混血儿吓了一大跳，拉希奥则趁机化作雏龙形态，张开小巧的黑色翅膀，半飞半跳着跃过屋顶，消失在麦德安的视线里。

“他怎么又跑啦？真是麻烦，罗宁那几位得意门生迟早会被这小黑龙逼疯。”智慧之球里发出了卡德加苍老而洪亮的声音。

因为他在时刻保持警惕......但有时候麦德安无法理解，既然没打算单独行动，拉希奥却为何还要对那些答应保护他的人心存顾虑。

“卡德加，我说过我会很快回来的。”这样一来，黑龙又消失得无影无踪了。麦德安转身面向智慧之球，竭力略掉语气中的不悦，他知道自己不应该责怪卡德加。

“先别急着生气，我正要告诉你一个很重要的消息。”魔法球体里的卡德加还是察觉出年轻人内心的挣扎，“麦德安，大领主已经找到了梅里.冬风跟你的母亲，他们正在守护者圣殿休息......”

不等卡德加说完，麦德安迅速打开了通往守护者圣殿的传送门。穿过传送门的那一刻，与亲人团聚的喜悦顿时胜过了一切，他好像忘记自己身在何处，只能漫无目的地在花纹繁复、如新春嫩草般柔软的地毯上疾奔，甚至几乎被路过的奥术傀儡绊倒。在守护者圣殿跑了大半圈后，他终于还是在图书档案室旁边的房间里找到了卡德加等人。

“麦德安，我的儿子？”当他快步从大领主跟卡德加身旁经过，径直走向房间一角的桌椅边，迦罗娜沙哑的声音在昏暗的灯光下响起，由于欢欣喜悦的心情而颤抖着。与此同时，半兽人身旁还坐着一个脊背弯曲的身影，显然对方正是麦德安日夜想念的另一位至亲。

“母亲，梅里。”灯光映出半兽人眼角的皱纹与亡灵法师的稀疏白发那一瞬间，麦德安忍不住泪流满面，失去玛尔拉德的哀痛再度盘踞于心头，就好像尘封在木箱里的老旧物品突然被人发现并取出，与重见亲人的欣喜之情交织缠绕。麦德安的心激动得怦怦直跳，他在两人面前缓缓跪下，迦罗娜马上把轻声啜泣的儿子拥入怀中。

“我一直很想念你们，这些年来，我有许多许多的话想要对你们说......”麦德安哽咽着说，“答应我，你们不会再离我远去。”

“我们也想你，孩子。”梅里.冬风将一只干瘪苍老的手轻轻放在混血儿微微颤抖的肩膀上。麦德安抬起头，含泪微笑着握紧导师的手。

“我们不会再离开你了，麦德安，我保证，我保证。”迦罗娜边流泪边亲吻儿子的额头，手指轻轻抚摸着眼前的深色短发，“再也不会。”

*

饱满皎洁的银月徐徐升起，在银色塔群与其紫色尖顶抛落一片闪耀清辉，映得广场喷泉粼粼发光。塔尖与平台之上的宝石装饰在温柔的月色下朦胧闪烁着蓝绿色的幽光，犹如群萤照亮星空。

在达拉然这座神奇的空中城市，最数壮观的是被其他建筑群簇拥在正中央的守护者大厅，此高塔由雕刻着金色花边的银灰色石砖堆砌，拔地而起，高耸入云，狭长的窗户与塔顶则由闪动着奥术能量的紫色魔法宝石制成。每当入夜，从某处远远望去，都能看见守护者大厅顶部如紫色火焰般滚滚燃烧，直冲云际。假若没了外面的魔法屏障，燃烧军团要计划夜袭达拉然，那么这座充斥着奥术光亮的高塔也许就是最显眼的攻击标志。

只要是夜晚，拉希奥决不会在光线明亮的地方久留，更无法随心所欲地在云层中自由穿梭，越飞越高，直到光用一只前爪就能覆盖整座达拉然。过于明目张胆的行为太容易引起敌人的注意，自黑龙出生起，他都在学习如何完美隐匿自己的踪迹，身为雏龙的他自知太年轻，还不够强大。而比起那些动不动就气急败坏的肯瑞托法师，暮光教徒寻找黑龙的经验可比他们丰富多了，敌人往往喜欢藏匿在人口密集的地方，刻意打扮得与普通人无异，他们那比同族人还要苍白的脸颊跟总爱警惕地溜来溜去的眼睛，黑龙总能在法师保镖反应过来之前辨认出来，在暮光教徒注意到他之前迅速飞走。至于那些被甩掉的负责保护他的凡人，他们一处打不过气来的模样反而令死亡之翼的子嗣心生快意，他便懒得跟他们解释了。

黑龙挑选了一个便于隐蔽的阴暗角落，盘旋着降下。

急救诊所的巨大招牌与倾斜的屋顶相交的角落不过三尺，容下一头雏龙绰绰有余。落地之际，黑龙的翅膀在空中扇了一下，然后收拢，利爪轻贴瓦片。夜色清冷，微风吹拂，温柔地扫过黑龙光滑的鳞片，拉希奥抖了抖细短的尾巴，将前爪收在圆润柔软的肚腹下，头颅压低，藏进角落，正如当时缩着身体蜷在蛋壳，聆听红龙窃窃私语般，专心留意屋下的动静。

于是他听遍了路人反讽枯法者的“坚定意志”、抱怨维库人的辣味奶酪、调侃马库斯的浪漫小说、哭诉卡德加的虚空碎片恶作剧、痛斥巨魔奸商的狡诈等毫无意义的八卦闲话。偶有几位冒险者提到联盟跟部落在风暴峡湾建立了岗哨，据说被遗忘者的首领希尔瓦娜斯无端失踪是因为她很有可能跑进了幽冥深渊，为部落寻找打败联盟的强大武器，联盟大惊失色，因而派出狼人部队到风暴峡湾阻止对方，但部落又不甘示弱，派了一艘战舰偷袭天火号。几天前他还在夺日者圣殿偷听部落冒险者讨论大酋长进攻塞拉摩的计划，并跃跃欲试。因此麦格尼.铜须查出艾泽里特的作用后，拉希奥鼓励他把真相告知两边阵营，理由是帮助双方勇士打造用于对付恶魔与上古之神的装备武器，本质上则是放任他们继续斗个死去活来。只要没等到其中一方被彻底消灭的那天，他们那脆弱的合作关系总会破裂，然后就是战争，战争，战争，既然如此，何不顺势来个推波助澜，再让幸存的一边正式加入对抗军团与古神的行列？那些贪心的大领主冒险者也能专注对付艾泽拉斯真正的敌人，不必一心二用。而且每当拉希奥翻开联盟与部落的斗争史，只读到那千篇一律的开战理由，周而复始的决裂——合作——再决裂的过程，真无聊，他早就看腻了。

但若要黑龙选择，他或许会更看好联盟。虽然安度因性格相对软弱，容易天真地信任他人，甚至试图感化不可能有改变余地的敌人（比如加尔鲁什的部落），但是不可否认，他至少有一颗热爱和平的心——尽管这对拉希奥来说意义不大——比加尔鲁什更有能力笼络人心（那个兽人显然已不得人心，黑龙推测总有一天巨魔或牛头人会带头造反，最近沃金已宣告跟加尔鲁什的部落决裂，而加尔鲁什竟敢扶持血蹄家族的死对头），将内部势力团结起来帮助麦德安，必要时掩护他......不受伤害。毕竟战争意味着流血跟牺牲，艾泽拉斯最需要的人是麦德安，他是对抗萨格拉斯与恩佐斯的最大希望，至于那些凡人，他们没得选择。

巫妖王与死亡之翼陨落之后，艾泽拉斯依旧战火四起，民不聊生。如今燃烧军团再临，尽管萨格拉斯的灵魂目前只能在扭曲虚空游走，但他的副官之一基尔加丹业已腐化阿古斯的世界之魂，并以此作为燃烧军团的给养输送点与作战据点，他们会源源不断地派出恶魔侵袭艾泽拉斯，破碎海滩只是一个开始，军团的最终目标是将最后的星魂转化成堕落泰坦，为自己所用。拉希奥曾到卡拉赞仔细翻阅当年的守护者艾格文与萨格拉斯殊死搏斗，以及被萨格拉斯之魂操控的麦迪文打开黑暗之门的那段历史，参考部落与暗夜精灵在海加尔山之战所付出的沉重代价，假若艾泽拉斯所有势力众志成城，团结抗敌，也无法与这名强大的黑暗泰坦抗衡。封印萨格拉斯之墓是唯一的办法。

但倘若麦德安真如传闻所言，体内有莞讷泰坦的基因，倘若导致他拥有比历任守护者还强大的力量正是萨格拉斯的邪能......然而真正的答案恐怕连麦德安的父母也无法确定。不管怎样，他都会成为萨格拉斯和恩佐斯的首要腐化目标。肯瑞托六人议会没有让麦德安马上执行封印萨格拉斯之墓任务的原因，显然是考虑到假如麦德安不小心落到敌人手里，或中了敌人的精神控制法术，那么他将比麦迪文更为棘手，比死亡之翼更为可怕......

拉希奥记得第一次得知麦德安的存在是在他刚出生不久，法拉德将他从红龙手中解救出来并决定暂居拉文霍德庄园后，当时他花去整整两个日夜打听这名预言之子的事迹和去向，兴奋得在房间来回踱步，对方曾打败有克苏恩力量加持的古加尔，那他必然也是击杀死亡之翼的关键。而当法拉德告诉他麦德安放弃了担任提瑞斯法守护者的机会跟麦迪文的法杖，跟随一名德莱尼人圣骑士到外域学习圣光之道，怒不可遏的黑龙一掌拍碎了盗贼递来的上等美酒。

可当他亲眼遇见麦德安的那一刻，尽管对方正努力取信于他，但一方面拉希奥仍在为麦德安当年对艾泽拉斯不辞而别深感愤懑，另一方面麦迪文之子就跟他父亲一样难以捉摸，并相当有兴趣刺探黑龙的内心世界，或许他是在观察死亡之翼的子嗣会否有叛变的可能，但试探的方式却异于常人，有时连拉希奥也难以看透。除开合作守护艾泽拉斯，接近死亡之翼的子嗣对他来说还有什么利用价值？他能得到什么好处？还是说，对方背地里有不为人知的复杂计划，或许跟泰坦古神相关？黑龙暂未晓得，但至少经过安其拉一战，暮光教徒忌惮麦德安的实力，留在身边未尝不可。

“你见过实力有这么强大的人吗？”黑龙听见一个浑厚的男声从下方传来，“我觉得肯瑞托六人议会的法力加起来肯定远远不如这家伙！”是关于麦德安的，他敛紧翅膀，悄悄探出头去。一名男性狼人跟一名女性暗夜精灵正站在“铭文师的殿堂”门前愉快地交谈着，只见他们外罩墨绿色的皮甲套装，身披灰蓝色的护肩，显然是无冕者打扮。狼人腰间的一双长匕首闪动着琥珀色的光彩。艾泽里特，黑龙一眼便能认出。

“我觉得大家都有点害怕他......”暗夜精灵评价，“我有参加那场破碎海滩据点争夺战，亲眼目睹他如何以一敌百，没见过有谁像他那样，既施奥术飞弹又套圣光护盾，同时还能召唤元素将试图包围他的恶魔击成碎烬，你要是在场的话，只得眼睁睁看着他穿梭恶魔传送门来去自如，一艘艘军团战舰在空中炸裂。战斗不到几分钟就结束了，我觉得他已经可以立马只身进攻萨格拉斯之墓了，但大法师卡德加没让他这么做，你说呢？”

是吧，你们应该害怕他，这就对了，黑龙心想，还带着些微得意。

“听说他们还搞不清楚这救世主的力量根源。”狼人说道，“你信不信他体内有萨格拉斯的基因？有传闻说他实际上是堕落泰坦的后代，谁知道睡了迦罗娜的究竟是真正的麦迪文还是萨格拉斯？但这又跟我们没啥关系，承认他很强便是了，跟着他又不影响我们拿更多奖励，确保他不走歪路是只有老大才要操心的事情。”

“嘘——迦罗娜最近才刚加入我们，你说话能不能稍微注意点？”

狼人耸了耸肩，摊了摊手。“好吧，你是她的狂热粉丝。我还听一位法师朋友说，迦罗娜跟那个梅里.冬风和咱们的救世主伙伴团聚了，他们同卡德加一起交谈了好久好久。那亡灵法师好像已经成功摆脱了恐惧魔王凯斯拉纳提尔的控制，我朋友说他人挺风趣幽默的，还为自己取了个新名字叫梅瑞尔.邪风，大概以后都会留在守护者圣殿帮忙。”

“就像迦罗娜答应会一直跟无冕者并肩作战那样......瞧，她要过来了！”

正如暗夜精灵所言，迦罗娜正踏着铺满深红鹅卵石的街道缓步走来，两位盗贼意欲向她点头示意，却均被一味目向前方的半兽人无视。

在凡人中，唯有擅长在阴影中来去自如的盗贼能够得到拉希奥的赏识。迦罗娜则是盗贼中的佼佼者，黑龙尤其敬重这位强大且勇敢、历遍苦难而坚定隐忍的女性。但对方的行为似乎略有异常，而当她在一家皮甲店旁停步，左顾右看片刻便迅速闪进商店旁的一道阴暗小巷时，拉希奥的怀疑果然得到了证实。

他选了个较为倾斜之处，降落其上，脸部静静俯贴砖瓦，视线越过屋顶。迦罗娜与一名男性的对话声随风传来。

“梅里，求求你了，我不能这么做，请别逼我伤害麦德安。”半兽人哀求道。

“很遗憾，这是主人的意愿。”亡灵法师苍老而浑浊的声线跟另一个低沉浑厚的声音重叠在一起，“主人非常欣赏你的儿子，因为这个孩子继承了他的神力，多么强大的力量......尚未觉醒就已如此惊人。而你，作为他的母亲，应该为此感到骄傲才对，因为在芸芸众生之中，只有他才最为主人重视。”

“他、他是我的儿子！”

“他是你孕育出来的完美工具。我只能很遗憾地告诉你，主人趁你跟麦迪文交往的时候就已将部分神力灌注于你的体内，你们，别无选择。”

“不，我决不会伤害他！凯斯拉纳提尔！而你，休想！”迦罗娜大喊一声，然后拉希奥听见利刃出鞘的声响，但只见梅里.冬风举起一只手，骨节分明的细指在空中优雅地舞动几下，顷刻之间，绿色的邪术能量在亡灵的指尖飞跃，它们如离弦之箭蹿出，迅速缠住了正欲扑面而来的半兽人刺客，带着对方一同撞落到地面。落地之际，迦罗娜从胸口挤出了一声闷哼，她咳出了一地血，双手狼狈地抓挠着，试图找回被意外击飞到远处的武器。

梅里.冬风并不等半兽人休息，他继续抬着双手继续挥舞，快速地召唤出另一道新法术，一道图案古怪的白色符文从迦罗娜脚下浮现。半兽人跳将起来，双手如筛糠般瑟瑟发抖，双腿如跳着一支怪诞的舞蹈般激动地扭来扭去，她试图放声尖叫，抓向对方的脸，却被亡灵的精控法术牢牢压制。一滴汗珠从亡灵的额头缓缓滚落。

两人僵持一阵过后，迦罗娜放下双手，垂下头，似乎放弃了抵抗。

“我们的计划是......”被恐惧魔王操控心智的梅里.冬风满意地点点头，背着手在半兽人面前来回踱步，“以至亲的身份接近麦迪文之子，引诱他进入萨格拉斯之墓。我们需要他的力量解除主人的封印，他的躯体最适合承载主人意志。而这次的计划，只许成功，不可失败。不过要是真的失败了......那就由你这位当母亲的亲自动手了结他可悲的一生。等我消除你身上的束缚，你将会醒过来，忘记你我之间这段对话，藏好跟恶魔领主的书信，别让好奇的家伙发现。为了萨格拉斯。”

“为了......萨格拉斯。”符文消散，迦罗娜单膝跪地，低声应和。

直到两人无声地分别，拉希奥仍旧俯趴在屋顶之上，深深陷入了沉思。片刻之后，黑龙方才静静挥动翅膀，飞离，与夜晚的黑暗融为一体。

*

人类盗贼眨了眨眼，露出一脸茫然的表情，她慢慢靠近正在成堆的瓶瓶罐罐间捣弄的黑王子，后者回头，便迈着优雅欢快的步伐，满面笑容地走向冒险者。

“朋友，很高兴再次见到你！”拉希奥用夸张的姿势向她鞠了一躬，“我还记得你在拉文霍德庄园战斗的英姿，正如我所料，我们有再度并肩作战的机会。你的人民在迫切渴望着，你的后世子孙也将歌颂你的功绩，我们会共同建造一个光辉的新世界，而你，将成为先驱者！”

女孩微微点头，迷迷糊糊，心不在焉地继续听着。她只知道这次任务的报酬应该相当丰厚。

“现在，我要委托你完成一件艰巨而伟大的任务。无须担心，我会给你相应的报酬。不过我建议你先集结一小支军队，找些值得信任的朋友帮忙。”黑龙王子随手拿起桌面一颗闪动着奥术光芒的宝石，眯着眼睛端详了一会，然后放下，“想必你也已经听说传奇刺客迦罗娜与最伟大的魔法师梅里.冬风出现在达拉然，他们分别是预言之子麦德安的母亲和监护人......毫无疑问，迦罗娜是我最敬重的女性，我在拉文霍德庄园生活时就经常听见刺客们歌颂她的英勇事迹，真希望能有幸拜读她的著作《潜行与诡计的研究》。请不要怀疑，这是我的真心话。但，很不幸的，我无意中发现他们有一个非常，非常可怕的秘密。梅里.冬风跟迦罗娜正勾结燃烧军团，企图谋害我们那位救世主。

“据说你们的同伴瓦莉拉.萨古纳尔拥有解密神器渡鸦之眼，正是因为它，马迪亚斯.肖尔方能成功逃离敌人的魔爪。这次它同样会派上用场，我亲爱的朋友，等你翻出迦罗娜的秘密书信，用渡鸦之眼破译出上面的文字，你就会发现我所言不假，我从不会对自己的朋友说谎。”拉希奥脸上笑容骤然淡去，“也许他们说的没错吧，麦迪文之子是挽救艾泽拉斯的希望，虽然我仍然认为我的大领主朋友——即是你们——更适合担此重任。可如今他身边危机四伏，倘若他不小心落入敌人手中，我们就会陷入更多不必要的麻烦。这个世界早已千疮百孔，何必再添一个威胁？”

人类盗贼使劲点了点头，全神贯注地聆听着黑龙的话，接下来就是任务的重点了，她必须认真听一听，这事关艾泽拉斯的命运。

“今天，你的传说即将开始，我等着你荣耀归来。”拉希奥的目光变得凌厉，他神情严肃地宣布，“这次的目标，迦罗娜，还有梅里.冬风。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先发了改了七八遍的part 1【
> 
> part 2尽量下周内补齐。
> 
> 以及，续上一章后记。
> 
> 我写的拉希奥跟NGA那些不分场合刷cp的傻蛋YY的不是同一个玩意，他在我这里从来不是正面人物，也不算灰色人物。不喜右上。
> 
> 别跟我说千人千个哈姆雷特。哈姆雷特什么作品？魔兽世界什么作品？好意思拿出来比吗？
> 
> 这个角色的塑造就是失败，狗暴试图给他操亦正亦邪、高深莫测人设结果搞得不伦不类不三不四，还剧情断档，这是事实。包括8.2.5的日志里被狗暴编剧附身感慨爱与和平，我甚至觉得他正面插恩佐斯那段也是官方的严重ooc。
> 
> 拿他跟卡雷类比既愚蠢又浅薄，不理解卡雷，也不懂拉希奥。卡雷不是人类少女趋之若鹜的“极品好男人”，拉希奥也不是心思单纯的人类小baby。
> 
> 定位跟内核不明确的角色就是失败，我说过，他的那些所谓“亮点”完全不特别，根本不值得吹嘘。别拿官方的名号炫耀自己的“正确”了，真尴尬，和官方的智商在同一水平有什么好自豪的.........没必要这样吧……....嗯............
> 
> 但，就算官方拉希奥塑造正常了，像我在《道德罪行》前言说过，他并不聪明。  
> 纸片人终究还是人的造物。人本身就没有十全十美的，ta的造物又怎么可能十全十美？
> 
> 当然如果只是不动脑子磕纸片人和cp的那就随便你们，我是写文的，不可能不看重文学逻辑性。

彗星般的邪能风暴拖着燃烧的幽绿色尾巴，犹如无情的尖刀剖开了宁静的琥珀色苍穹，低沉的轰鸣声四起，仿佛是天空发出的濒死怒吼，大片刺目的猩红浸漫霄汉，宛如从伤口淌出并逐渐凝固起来的血。

绝望的苍穹之下，生活在这片大陆的可怜生物们尖叫着四处逃窜。绿色的陨石从天而降，在地面砸出一个又一个泛着幽光的巨坑，名为地狱火的生物无情地践踏脚下的脆弱生命，拖出一地的幽绿火光与内脏残骸。恶魔军团如汹涌的浪潮从布遍四周的传送门蜂拥而出，有的凡人惊慌失措，有人视死如归，身边的同伴一个又一个惨叫着倒下，但他们仍用尽全力抵抗，用半破损的战刃或盾牌勉力挡住敌人的袭击，却为自己身上新添数道触目惊心的伤口。

维纶将视线定在其中一名留着红色小胡子的联盟士兵身上，神色平静。年迈的先知不为他们的苦难含泪哀悼，也不因他们的伤亡扼腕叹息。这只是他透过阿塔玛水晶的碎片所窥见的其中一种未来走向，繁复的时空轨迹中交织而成的景象。维纶只需要做的事情是静静观察它们，并从破碎的脉络中缕出通往最终胜利之路的线索。

先知以盘坐的姿势漂浮于空中，静静地闭着眼睛冥想，水晶的能量在德莱尼人深邃而睿智的脸庞反射出柔和的光芒。在旁人眼里，先知的智慧与寿命无可推测，也难以理解，但他们不再因他们的领袖的沉默独处感到困惑，经过了如此多磨难以后，他们深知维纶的使命与职责所在。

此时，在维纶的幻象中，红胡子年轻人艰难地砍下了一头恶魔的脑袋，呆滞而疲倦的目光挪向远处的山顶，随后惊惶地睁大了双眼。维纶也顺着他凝视的方向望去。

麦德安，准确的来说，麦德安与萨格拉斯的混合体，立于年轻人目光所触之处，手持父亲麦迪文的守护者法杖，冷眼俯瞰乱成一团的艾泽拉斯联军。尽管混血儿身上的装束与维纶初见时的无异，但他遗传自母亲的淡翡翠色肌肤如今变得宛若锃亮的黄铜，下颚处的细短触须被长长的火舌吞噬、舔舐，眉眼上方的恶魔犄角烟雾缭绕。

维纶露出怜悯的神色，看着几名肯瑞托法师徒劳地接近被黑暗泰坦附身的麦迪文之子，对然而方咧开嘴角，露出掠食野兽般的笑容，发出雷鸣般的低沉笑声。

“谎言，一切都是谎言！毁灭，一切注定毁灭！堕落啊，这是唯一的办法！解脱吧，摆脱自我，摆脱谎言！你们的灵魂毫无意义！”

他只是稍微抬起一只手，那些企图打败他的勇士便纷纷惨叫倒地，他们的皮肉在骨架上蠕动着干枯腐烂，四肢蜷缩歪扭，直至数秒过后不再动弹。死者的生命能量汇聚在麦德安手中，他伸出前臂，从容不迫地轻轻一挥，闪烁发光的生命能量散落在周遭的破碎陨石，不到片刻，数头地狱火的残破尸身在麦德安的复活法术下再度组合起来，获得重生的怪物发出震天怒吼，继续制造新一轮死亡。

“灵魂的碎片，他们在我耳边窃窃私语，嘴里充斥着喋喋不休的谎言——轮回对抗宿命，虚无对抗秩序！看那些肢体扭曲的生物，高高在上，它们正对着这些可怜虫微笑，剥掉它们的皮囊，它们的骨肉还在对着我们微笑——谎言，多么虚伪的谎言，不自量力的凡人，罪无可赦的造物！秃鹰为了守候那可悲软弱的猎物，宁愿消灭兄弟，消灭同类！”

萨格拉斯操控混血儿的身躯举起法杖，阴影与火焰在麦德安的血肉上舞动，他仰起熊熊燃烧的头颅念出一连串咒语，当中夹杂着几声歇斯底里的狂笑，半晌之间，空中撕裂开无数道狰狞的绿色裂隙，又有更多恶魔挤出裂痕，尖啸着向所剩无多的幸存者们扑去。

假如麦德安落入了军团的手里，假如我们失败了......维纶闭上双眼，试图在这惨烈的影像残片中理清一点胜利的可能性，结果一无所获。

然而这场幻象仍未走向尾声。

年轻人脚下的土地轰隆作响，震得碎石与沙尘慌乱地飞舞在空气中，士兵们跟敌人一同摔倒在地，震落在地上的战刃、盾牌、斧头、铁锤发出喀啦的含糊哀鸣，却迅速被地面发出的低吼湮没。年轻人捂着隐隐刺痛的头部狼狈地爬起，绝望地发现他们近旁又出现了新的敌人——破土而出的无面者，古神军团的得力助手。只见这些可怕的庞大生物举起生长在双臂上的长长触须朝眼前的对手猛力抽打，带出黑紫相间的暗影力量，它们在被击中的生物身上触发了剧烈的爆炸。顷刻间，同伴惨烈的尖叫声在年轻人四周接连响起，还包括刚才袭击他们的恶魔。紧接着，虚空龙成群结队地从乌黑浓厚的云层间穿出，仿佛死者濒死的叫喊是他们发起攻击的讯号。

“圣光啊，请保护我们不受伤害......”年轻人紧闭双目，喃喃自语地祈祷着，握着剑直冒汗的双手震颤不已。

维纶知道他在劫难逃。愿圣光护你安息......

一头魔龙在年轻士兵的头顶盘旋，橙红色的岩浆自皮肤裂缝滴落，腐蚀地面，双眼、嘴巴、胸部四周闪动着鲜明的烈焰火光。死亡之翼年幼的子嗣，维纶一眼就辨认出来魔龙的身份。只见拉希奥的体型已比雏龙稍大，但仍远不及成年的同族，而他张开色如黑玉的双翼时映出的阴影足以完全罩住这渺小的凡人。那留有红胡子的年轻人听见上方的响动，一脸茫然地抬头，随后意识到自己目前的处境，紧张地喷出一声鼻息......在他生命的最后一刻，黑红相间的龙焰映入眼帘，扑面而来，连维纶也感到脸上有阵阵热浪袭来。

拉希奥降落在倒下的人类旁，前爪深深嵌入仍在微微抽搐的焦黑烂肉，一口咬下尸体的头部，鲜血和岩浆从利齿间滴下。一头恶魔试图跳上魔龙的脊背，将长矛刺入覆满黑鳞的龙颈后端，却没来得及靠近便被对方四下抽打的尾巴击飞。黑龙扭动了下被烟雾与岩浆环绕的身躯，双翼开始拍打空气，飞升，腾空，冲恶魔与凡人军队张开血盆大口，烈焰如骤雨般降临，甚至照亮了大片夜空，引得下方一片厉声惨叫。

堕落的黑龙在空中扑腾着残破的皮革翅膀，摇摇晃晃地飞行，时而喷出龙焰无差别扫荡落入视线里的人群或恶魔，时而抓住某个落单的幸存者，升向上空再将其开膛破肚，丢给附近的虚空龙群，然而进攻毫无章法，有好几次维纶误以为他就要失去平衡坠到地面。拉希奥冒着缕缕青烟、残留碎骨焦肉的嘴巴咧开，喉头深处断断续续地发出近乎尖叫的刺耳声音。幼龙的笑声在空气里激荡，听上去无异于疯癫的鹰身女妖的致命啸叫，就连先知也忍不住皱起眉头。

凡人军队在双方的夹攻下溃不成军，毫无招架之力。

高处的麦德安挺直肩膀，用法杖末端狠狠敲击了下地面，秘法能量在他指尖徐徐跃动。“来吧，吾爱，你不是我的对手！”混血儿发出癫狂的笑声，手腕微动，掌心翻转，秘法能量在他手上绽出更为耀眼的亮白光芒，映出黑暗泰坦那长着一双犄角的狰狞面容。

“来拥抱你的命运，拥抱命定的灭亡，吾乃末日军团的主宰者！来吧，我的生命，我的灵魂。我们可以熄灭蜡烛，蜡烛也会把我们燃尽！万物终将灰飞烟灭，唯有我们的爱能在天崩地裂之际成为不灭的永恒！”

说完，他做了个施法的手势，闪电箭从他的手心蹦出。无面者业已突破地狱火防线，击溃了惨叫连连的凡人联军，正在试图靠近他，却都被混血儿强大的元素力量击中，血肉连同脚下的土地一块瞬作碎片。

什么？他们的关系让维纶略吃一惊，眼部周围的皱纹更深了，但很快的，先知的内心恢复了平静。

拉希奥黑色的翅膀雷鸣般展开，卷起空中飘舞的沙尘，带着热风，令人宛如置身熔炉之中。黑龙面向混血儿的方向张大嘴，齿间烟雾缭绕，熔岩滴落，长着犄角的头颅激动得左右晃动，看上去好似极其厌恶自己那沉重的脑袋，恨不得把它甩开。维纶听着魔龙用龙语吼出一连串颠三倒四、含糊不清的回应，他对龙族的语言知之甚少，因此难以辨清对方话中的语义，但他能感觉得到，那声音充满愤怒......以及痛苦。黑龙主动飞向麦德安，途中有虚空龙企图与他并行，不是被他们暴怒的领袖喝退，就是葬身龙焰。

维纶心怀几近残酷的冷静与理智，沉默地目睹这对苦命爱侣步向终焉之刻。

然而，他从混血儿眼中看到了一丝挣扎。

“圣光啊，我到底在做什么？”先知听见麦德安喃喃低语，他残存的意识仍在与黑暗泰坦作斗争，却无法制止自己举起法杖，打断在法杖顶端积蓄致命法力的能量。“不、不，停下来......”一行眼泪从混血儿眼里缓缓滑落。

我在寻找一条正确大道，一条足以弥补军团和古神在未来烧出的破洞，如果我能看见它们，就能将其展示给圣光的信奉者，以协助凡人各族避免一场灾祸。维纶并没有惊叹于麦德安的强大意志力，更没有对他无可挽回的命运悲剧表现出丝毫的同情。

令人惋惜的是，拉希奥的理智已完全服从于古神的掌控下，他嗅到了猎物身上有恐惧的气味，便发出得意的尖啸，全速向麦德安飞去，喉间的熔岩火光在黯淡的夜空之下更显耀目，丝毫没有意识到自己跟对方的实力悬殊。

“拉希奥，不！”麦德安对着天空发出一声悲号，强大的秘法能量形成一个巨大的魔法球自法杖迸射而出，如离弦之箭划破天际，直直刺穿黑龙的胸膛。

拉希奥弓起身，发出痛苦的嘶吼，他下意识转动长颈，试图检查不断喷涌鲜血的伤口，结果害刚自喉间喷薄而出的龙焰烧焦了其中一边皮革翅膀，如同咳嗽时不小心将唾沫喷洒在自己身上。黑龙的躯体彻底失去了平衡，开始从高空坠落，他似乎完全没有感觉到身上的疼痛，甚至妄图用痉挛的双爪扯下胸膛的一块肉。坠落过程中，拉希奥仍不甘心地盯着泪流满面的混血儿，喉咙里扯出撕心裂肺的挑衅叫喊。黑龙自嘴巴跟致命伤口喷涌出来的大片鲜血犹如一道猩红彗星，在空中抛出细长的弧线。伴着重物砸向地面的巨响，虚空龙对空嘶吼出悲痛欲绝的嚎叫。

再次被萨格拉斯操控心智的混血儿露出阴谋得逞的狰狞笑容，脸上泪痕未干。他向空中画出一道象征着恐怖能量的黑暗魔法符号，双手抓住法杖用力刺向大地......可怕的杀戮骤然停止，万物的动作彻底静止，灰烬与烟雾覆盖了整片天地，整个世界在令人恐惧的沉寂中等待着最后的终结。随后，一场盛大的能量爆炸撕碎了象征生命的一切物质。没有恐惧的尖叫声，没有虚弱的呼救声，也没有星球爆炸时发出的可怕巨响，这极具毁灭性的魔法穿透了维纶的身体，而他只是一动不动，静静观察着这一切。

愿圣光保佑这个世界的所有生灵获得安息。在幻象中充当旁观者的维纶闭目默哀，半透明的灵魂状态随着这炼狱般的世界陷入了永恒的沉睡。他的意识从现实世界中苏醒。

幻象结束了。德莱尼人先知高大挺拔的身躯如轻盈的羽毛缓缓落地。

这是一个警告，维纶凝视着冥想室外的纳鲁之座能量柱，在多次寻找胜利的答案无果后，他还是得出了一点结论：古神和军团同时采取了行动，他们的目标是麦德安。维纶想起幻象中的无面者，即便麦迪文之子落入了黑暗泰坦的控制，他们仍争先恐后地想要得到他。

但麦德安对艾泽拉斯的重要性无人不晓，正如往常一样，维纶无法从幻象的无数细节中取得更多有用的信息。谎言，谎言，轮回对抗宿命，虚无对抗秩序，罪无可赦的造物......他总觉得幻象中的麦德安话中或许透露着一些重要线索。维纶主要通过阿塔玛水晶跟圣光的祝福预知宇宙万物的命运走向，但探寻宇宙造物奥秘的终极答案......秩序或许跟泰坦及其造物有关，这是基尔加丹更擅长的领域，他的命运早已跟黑暗泰坦紧密关联。

想拯救艾泽拉斯，凡人各族需要派出代表求助泰坦守护者，但他们应该提出什么疑问呢？看来联系麦格尼.铜须很有必要，而他也该亲自到达拉然一趟，把预见的一切告知肯瑞托六人议会。

*

初升的曙光逐渐染红达拉然上方的天空，第一道晨曦闪过建筑群塔尖，耀出粼粼光芒，但站在城市边缘往下望去，海面仍旧漆黑一片，甚至飘着丝丝迷雾，让人即便在远处也似乎能感觉到寒气。

在达拉然内部，夜晚的宁静逐渐被白天的活动取代：在魔术旅馆过了一夜的出纳员抱怨着女招待服务欠佳，边摇摇晃晃地走向工作地点；在门外摆摊的餐饮供应商将面包、奶酪、越桔干、狐狸莓跟陈年红葡萄酒放置整齐，主动搭话路过的达拉然守卫；年轻的学徒举着一本厚厚的魔法入门书籍边走边入神地看，却不小心绊倒了行人，还差点以滑稽的姿势掉入井里；一名穿着肯瑞托法师长袍的年轻女子着急寻找着走丢的猫儿，跟在身旁的兄长不耐烦地撇嘴，但仍好心安慰着左顾右看的妹妹......拉希奥避开这些凡人的耳目，静静地穿过暂无阳光照射进来的角落，等确定没人发现他躲藏的身影，便借着雏龙的身形和速度优势，一鼓作气蹿向高处。

等飞回临时寓所后的露天阳台的时候，他却发现麦德安在花园里的小桌边徘徊，桌上则摆着混血儿提前摘好的水果，这次是产自阿苏纳的青葡萄，新鲜的葡萄披着一层晨露，宛如罩上了套精致的玻璃外衣。

他又来这里做什么？黑龙想了一会，才终于记起是他先把对方叫来的，因为在平日里，只要一有空暇时间，麦迪文之子就会带来些小礼物跑来向他的盟友示好。

不等他降落到地面，麦迪文之子就已经注意到他的存在。混血儿眼里闪烁着黑龙难以琢磨的亮光，并面带微笑地抬起手，朝他的方向招了招。

麦德安还不知道他的计划，但不管怎样，他总有一天要面对真相的。那些靠谱的冒险者办事效率特别快，不过拉希奥也没打算在他们完成任务之前就开门见山跟对方摊牌，完全没有证据的前提下指证他们不仅无法说服麦德安，还会为自己招来麻烦，甚至杀身之祸。拉希奥自知不是他们任何一人的对手，谨慎行事方为上策。

因此拉希奥在混血儿面前落地幻化成人类形态，还像平常那样保持着云淡风轻的笑容。

“早上好，很高兴看见你平安无事......只不过苦了那些负责保护你的法师，他们已经被你气疯了，正在外面四处寻找你的下落呢。但是我相信你并不会爽约，也没打算走远，所以便决定留在这里等你回来。”麦德安一如既往热情地同他打招呼，带着半开玩笑的语气。

黑龙看着麦德安容光焕发、笑意盈盈的模样，心里不禁疑惑对方为什么总是在他面前表现得如此兴高采烈。“明智的决定。看来艾泽拉斯救世主并没有辜负我的信任跟眼光。要是那些不够机智冷静的凡人随随便便就能成功误导他，我可就感到困扰了。”

对年轻的黑龙而言，哪怕是在漫不经心的状态下说出这种俏皮话，也不过如呼吸般简单，但想到麦德安跟那些容易气急败坏的凡人的思考方式不一样，拉希奥其实还是有点高兴。尽管事后回忆起来他会觉得自己的情绪变化有些莫名其妙，但这并不会困扰他太久，因为拉希奥宁愿多花时间观察艾泽拉斯万事万物的规律和价值，反而没多大兴趣审视自己的内心，深究其转变缘由，更不会关心别人的，这完全没有必要。

抽取血液样本过程中，麦德安只是静静地看着拉希奥忙活，还带着傻里傻气的活泼笑容，好像黑龙垂下头时正对着视线里的头巾顶部令他想到了什么有趣的事情。好在黑王子自觉天生拥有良好的教养，今天心情也并不是很糟糕，不然他真的会直接说，预言之子笑得傻里傻气。

但现在他只是若无其事地举起一支小小试管摇晃了几下，做好标记，里面已装有麦迪文之子的血液跟稀释样品的试剂混合物，再安放到特定的装置容器。

“如果你饿了，可以先吃早餐，但是我不知道你会不会喜欢那种白色的湿乳酪，所以......”混血儿望了眼被冷落在一边的青葡萄，却笑得有些腼腆，下一秒又突然变得有点不知所措，“对了！我听草药训练师跟冒险者提到苏拉玛有一种美丽的稀有植物——星光玫瑰，据说它对炼金术药品的研制有相当大的用处。我觉得你应该会需要它，再加上我最近学会了一种新魔法——只要把它的外形和用途牢牢记在脑海里，用上一点法力跟欲望，便可为这魔法造物灌注生命。”

说完，麦德安翻过一边手掌，一枝花瓣为半透明的深蓝色、上面闪动着淡蓝荧光斑点的玫瑰在混血儿的掌心缓缓绽放。“而且......我觉得它应该会很适合你。”拉希奥感觉对方此刻的表情特别奇怪，翡翠色的脸庞泛起了一抹奇异的淡红色，声音也轻得像是在说悄悄话。

但他还是接过花，心中的欣喜大于疑惑，很快便没再去想麦德安的怪异言行了。苏拉玛的星光玫瑰，有了它，他就能尝试制作更精良的魔法药水，为抵抗上古之神低语提供更多有价值的参考。“真是太好了，麦德安，你还能变出安瑟瑞尔花吗？或者至高岭的狐尾花？”黑龙抬头看向麦德安，眼里闪烁着好奇又兴奋的光芒。

“如果你还有什么别的需要，都可以告诉我，我可以稍加研究，再帮你变出来。”

眼看麦德安那张真诚的脸，那热烈的眼神，跟那种贼眉鼠眼，阿谀逢迎的丑陋家伙大不相同他，拉希奥差点没忍住，开口提出想要更多阿苏奈特的黄水晶跟紫罗兰色的女王猫眼石。以它们为制作素材的珠宝加工产物对武器强化法术的研究实在太有参考价值了。但毕竟麦德安跟他一样肩负着守护艾泽拉斯的重担，同时还要反思前代造成的罪恶，以防这个世界被敌人的野心摧毁。收集制作材料这等差事，还是更适合那些为了奖励勤奋跑腿的冒险者。

“谢谢，你的好意我心领了，但我可以肯定，你会是最有价值的盟友。”黑龙将星光玫瑰凑到鼻子下嗅了嗅，然后把它放在怀里好奇地摆玩，而麦德安依然用那奇怪的眼神盯着他看，但现在的他已经不在乎了，一阵令人愉悦的满足感填满了他的心。

“卡兰姆今天才勉强答应大法师卡莱加入抗魔联军，连他的兄弟为了说服他也要费尽口舌。我有一次跟他在破碎海滩并肩作战，能得到如此强大的盟友支持，真是太好了，莱斯特的情况也有所好转，但如若他想在守护者圣殿继续帮忙，还得等一段时间。”

莱斯特.法师之矛是虚空力量的信徒，暮光之锤的探子，他并非被上古之神操控了神智，《虚空之誓宣言》就是他的读物，拉希奥心想，但没有说出口。事实上，他私下调查过这名血精灵法师的背景，对方确实有过一段学习黑魔法的经历，还被肯瑞托剥夺了学徒身份，再加上他从达拉然下水道的显眼处捡到的那本誓言书，跟瑟瑟发抖言辞闪烁的下水道平民，直觉告诉黑龙，对方先前一直隐藏得很好，却在他来到达拉然后，行动突然变得高调起来，毫不掩饰自己的动向，似乎是在有意让他发现自己的真实身份。

但如今莱斯特.法师之矛正受到肯瑞托的监视，对黑龙无法构成威胁，他总有一天会露出自己的真面目。拉希奥目前觉得还是采取静观其变的应对方式为好，他仍未找到充足的证据指出对方就是暮光教徒。

“拉希奥，你还好吗？”麦德安关切地问。

黑龙稍微一愣，回过神来，混血儿正用疑惑的目光探寻他眼中的思绪，这种感觉令他有些不快，于是他转开脸，内心琢磨着从麦德安口中得到有用的情报：“听说你跟你的家人重逢了，恭喜你，这是一件值得高兴的事。我早就听闻了不少迦罗娜跟梅里.东风的事迹，一直对他们抱有深深的崇敬之情，因为这两位英雄身上拥有我无法企及的智慧跟魄力......接下来你们要到破碎海滩集合吗？”

把话说完后，他才重新戴上微笑的面具，望进麦德安的眼睛，试图从对方的表情找到套话成功的可能，却有点惊讶地发现里面有千万种难以言喻的思绪飞速闪过。

“首先，我替他们谢谢你的赞赏。梅里会协助守护者圣殿研究如何强化救赎岗哨的魔法结界。卡德加查阅了奶奶生前的日记，只要把阿格拉玛之盾放置在永夜大教堂的祭坛上，就会触发一种特殊的保护机制，巩固封印萨格拉斯的结界，但是部落跟联盟......他们一直斗得死去活来的，梅里不想再浪费时间，抗魔联军会派出代表前往风暴峡湾争取得到阿格拉玛之盾。”麦德安叹了声气，“恐怕说服他们达成和解，一致对外只是一种奢望。”

凯斯拉纳提尔打算摧毁创世之柱，削弱萨格拉斯之墓的结界。“这不正是联盟部落的斗争本质吗？尽管他们会喊出‘为了艾泽拉斯’这样好听的口号，但事实上，他们的思想仅局限于消灭对方，哪怕只有一点微不足道的误会，双方都有人为了一己私欲得到满足，让自己的内心更好过些，便拿更多冠冕堂皇的理由去搪塞追随者，欺骗他们去送死。这牺牲毫无意义，凡人的思想终究还只是凡人的思想，你应该在塞拉摩那场会议上看清这点，但是......”拉希奥低头继续摆弄花，“我们会需要他们其中一方的协助。梅里或许没必要亲自操劳这种事，他应该还有别的任务要完成。”

“别的任务？拉希奥，你想跟我说什么？”

麦德安不知怎的突然抓住了拉希奥话语中隐藏的重点，他暂时不愿告诉对方的那一部分，黑龙把玩玫瑰的动作略微一顿。“我们的计划是以至亲的身份接近麦迪文之子，引诱他进入萨格拉斯之墓。”他并没有忘记昨夜梅里.冬风对迦罗娜说的话，“要是失败了，就由你这位母亲亲自了结他的一生。”

但在这之前他必须忍耐，直到冒险者收集到足够的证据交给他，这样一来他们才有充分的理由说服麦迪文之子，于是他故意忽视了麦德安皱眉疑惑的表情。“没什么。跟我谈谈你的母亲吧。”他把花轻轻放到桌面上，“她一定很想念你，如若你遇到了危险，她必会不计后果地保证你的安全。我相信你也会为她做同样的事。”

“恐怕我并没有想象中那么了解自己的母亲，尽管我们深爱着彼此，但在我很小的时候，她......”麦德安的语气变得比之前更要谨慎小心，他显然还在消化着黑龙刚才的话，“自从克苏恩一事以后，我逐渐理解了当年她为何坚决远离我，她每时每刻都在抵抗着困在体内的邪恶，梅里亦是如此，正如我后来跟随玛尔拉德前往外域学习圣光......那是因为他们不忍伤害自己最亲近的人，而我则是不愿给这个养育我的世界带来更多伤害，这意味着我必须变得更强大，以保护所爱之人。”

说着说着，麦德安的目光斜睨过来，与拉希奥视线相触的瞬间，又突然尴尬地转开。可见梅里.冬风和迦罗娜在麦迪文之子心目中地位之重，而这种感情会容易使麦德安成为懦弱之徒，黑龙对自己的结论非常满意。

“如今暮光之锤的效忠对象是恩佐斯，他是引诱我父亲堕落的上古之神，虽然在同类当中并不是最强大的，但实力同样不可小觑。拉穆卡恒的遇袭事件仅仅只是为敌人的阴谋掀开帷幕，他们绝不会就此罢休。”黑龙把玫瑰放到桌面上，正色道，“麦迪文之子，你以为暮光之锤的目标只有我一个吗？你与生俱来的强大力量才是他们最想争取到的，你在安其拉神殿的遭遇，还有古加尔的野心与阴谋恰好证明了这点。而你作为艾泽拉斯守护者的后代，萨格拉斯更不会轻易放过你，事实上，你目前的处境比我更危险，所以，我由衷提醒你一句——不要随便相信身边的人，切勿感情用事。”但尽管他嘴上这么说，心里却不指望对方能理解。

“如果这是你发自内心对我的关怀，那恐怕我就要受宠若惊了，但是我认为你没必要说话拐弯抹角，对自己的盟友说谎。”混血儿认真审视着拉希奥的脸部表情，这让黑龙心头泛起隐约的不快，他清楚意识到麦德安在探寻他的内心，还自以为是地觉得自己成功了一半。可就拉希奥看来，这感觉就像一个强盗认为自己大致熟悉了目标宅邸的家具摆设跟出入口开关，现在正摩拳擦掌，准备硬闯对方的家门。黑龙意识到，像平时那样只跟预言之子说点无关紧要的废话才更为恰当，他应该和对方保持距离的，然而他心中有另一个声音告诫他不能这么做，因为麦德安身上能发挥的价值将超乎他的想象。

“难道我没有权利关心盟友的安危吗？那真教人伤心。”他试图用玩笑的口吻掩饰内心的波动。

“拉希奥。”麦德安再度开口，表情变得严肃。“关于梅里和我的母亲，你是不是有什么事情隐瞒我？”混血儿追问，说话口吻已经失去了往日的和善温柔。

自对方板起面孔敛去平日的温和笑容后，周围的空气随之尴尬地凝固着，拉希奥从没见过麦德安对他露出这种充满戒备而略微凶狠的表情，也从没料到他竟然会对自己的盟友摆出这样的神情，黑龙在混血儿的盯视下几乎没忍住一阵战栗，假若麦德安动起真格来，他根本就不是麦迪文之子的对手。要是没有一股突如其来的勇气攫住了他，他早就控制不住自己，向对方交代一切了。

但随后而来的愤懑心情和由于感受到恐惧而产生的耻辱感让黑龙忍不住想：他看起来好像要教训我似的，他有什么资格敢用这样的语气跟我说话？

幸好此时，不远处传来了冒险者踏着地板匆匆赶来的脚步声，稍微转移了麦德安的一点注意力。混血儿皱起眉头，目光终于转向了别处，表情也没刚才那般阴沉严峻，可黑龙永远不会忘记对方眼神变冷的那个瞬间。他曾经感受到来自死亡之翼的可怕压迫感，而这种压迫感仅仅在麦德安身上产生不到数秒，却让黑龙难以忘怀。如果他没在收集到足够证据的前提下向麦德安指证梅里.冬风跟迦罗娜......下场可想而知。他认为自己以后很有必要躲避这个可恨的麦迪文之子，但想不出具体该怎么办。

直到完成任务的盗贼冒险者把加密被破解的信件交到他的手里，黑王子才稍微恢复了一点镇定，这下他终于可以得意洋洋地向麦德安宣告残酷的真相了。

“这是什么？”麦德安一脸狐疑地看着他们俩，语气没有方才那么严厉了。

拉希奥读完信，一阵不合时宜的复仇快意占据了他的心头。上面一清二楚地写着迦罗娜和梅里.冬风接近麦德安的真正计划，还有跟恐惧魔王孟菲斯托斯的往来，“我知道他们是你最重要的人。”他把信转交给麦德安，露出慵懒的神态，“但这并非意味着你无须面对他们的真实面目。勇士，你再次出色地完成了任务，我果然没看错你，原来你才是拯救艾泽拉斯的希望。”

把信看完的麦德安脸色骤然苍白，露出难以置信的神色：“我的母亲......还有梅里，他们跟军团勾结？这不可能......”

“他们不再是你的导师跟母亲了，就像我堕落的父亲，还有那些软弱的兄弟姐妹，他们已经选择站在艾泽拉斯的对立面。”眼看对方现在这副模样，拉希奥的心情舒畅了几分，“虽然这是一个令人感到遗憾的事实，但梅里.冬风和半兽人迦罗娜的存在威胁着你的生命安全，一旦他们成功引诱你进入萨格拉斯之墓，成为军团的傀儡，艾泽拉斯就会迎来它的末日，我们必须阻止这种事情发生。”

除掉他们，永绝后患，你必须为了艾泽拉斯作出必要的牺牲......这才是他最想传达给麦德安的。

“你们一直暗中跟踪和调查我的亲人，这么严重的事情，却从未想过第一时间找我商量。”麦德安瞪了一眼不明所以的冒险者，随后将责难的目光转到黑龙身上，“凯斯拉纳提尔控制了我的家人，梅里跟母亲需要我的帮助......你却在教唆我除掉他们。”对方竟然看出了他的心思。

“即便是最高贵最坚毅的勇者也未必能战胜恐惧魔王的蛊惑，所以你必须做出选择，究竟是保护艾泽拉斯不受伤害，还是放任他们帮助萨格拉斯毁灭这个世界。”拉希奥坚持，“我之所以能活到今天，正是因为做出了正确的选择，而今天的你就处于我当年所在的立场。麦迪文之子，艾泽拉斯的命运掌握在你手中，你必须慎重决定。”

麦德安咬着牙别过脸去。“我的母亲现在在哪？”他问盗贼冒险者，那个女孩是无冕者的领袖，按理来说，团队成员迦罗娜的行踪她应该一清二楚。

女孩指出迦罗娜目前正和梅里、卡德加在紫罗兰城堡的空中议院交谈，他们打算把在破碎海滩拾到的圣光之心交给先知维纶检查。

“卡德加！”麦德安一骨碌地站起身来，“他们不能伤害他，我们必须马上动身！”话音未落，混血儿语速飞快念了一句咒语，一阵疾风从他脚下盘旋着升起，不到片刻，在风元素的协助下，麦德安直接从地面升向空中，往目的地飞去，消失在他们的视线里。

麦迪文之子的冲动劲头让黑龙忍不住叹了口气。“跟上他，帮助他。”他背着手，望着麦德安离去的方向，对冒险者说：“恐怕他还是无法忍心除掉自己的亲人，但我们现在还不能失去这位救世主。拜托你了，勇士，别让我失望。”

现在，拉希奥感到心里一阵高兴，他压抑不下这种莫名其妙的心情。

同凡人打交道的时候，必要时你得说点让他们高兴的漂亮话，跟他们打趣玩闹，这样一来他们自然就会信以为真，天真地绕着你虚构出来的美好设想转悠，或看穿他的谎言，却无可奈何地选择远离，凡人向往的乐趣比长寿种族简单多了，更容易满足。

然而，只有麦德安没有跟着他的思维走，也不为此疏远他。黑龙那套打交道的方式，竟对麦迪文之子不管用！

他随手摘下一颗阿苏纳葡萄——这是麦德安送给他的免费食物——轻轻咬下一小口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【傻逼彩蛋NG集】
> 
> 【拉希奥准备专心享用麦德安送的阿苏纳葡萄，加尔鲁什和安度因突然从一个角落里跳了出来。
> 
> “什么时候轮到咱们出场？”他们问，双眼亮晶晶的。
> 
> 黑龙吓了一大跳，蹦得比他俩还要高。他几乎就要尖叫着呼唤麦德安折回来救他了！那两个傻瓜凡人竟仍继续盯着他，眼睛一眨不眨的，还露出了莫名其妙的惊诧神情。
> 
> 这对狗男男害拉希奥差点以为自己误入了恐怖片片场。】
> 
> PS：以及，哦，不管我粉不粉这个角色，只要是官方喂屎的一律都会骂，并且不积口德，以后的发言亦是如此。
> 
> 接受不了我过激的自行看着办呗，反正我骂完我舒服w


End file.
